Opposites Attract
by TheJerichoholic
Summary: In the lonely world of high school, April Mendez and Dean Ambrose are two teens who got lost in the shuffle. They're polar opposites, but you know what they say; Opposites Attract. Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee and many others! This is my first fiction, so feedback is appreciated! Rated T for mild/strong language, sexual content, & violence.
1. Another Day at School (Pt 1)

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, and I do plan on this being a long one, so let's get onto the story! This is also a AU (Alternate Universe) story first set around mid-late 2013.

_**October 28th, 2013 -**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The sound of that alarm clock could only mean one thing; yet another day at school for April Mendez, better known as AJ. AJ woke up, rubbing her eyes with one hand while using the other to try and reach over to her nightstand. AJ finally got a grip on her glasses, and put them on, her vision immediately seeing improvement. AJ weakly pushed the covers off of herself, secretly wanting to curl back up in bed, but she didn't mind school all that much; it was just the hassle of waking up and getting ready that bothered her. AJ's school has a very strict policy when it comes to the dress code. So strict in fact that they gave the students uniforms on the first day. AJ search around her closet, and eventually found the black button up shirt her school provided her. The shirt also had the school's crest on the pocket. AJ proceeded to put on the rest of the uniform, which also included a plaid black and red skirt with high knee socks, and her usual high-tops since her school had no policy on shoewear. AJ, after preparing herself in her bathroom, ran down the stairs, where her mother was preparing breakfast, and her father was reading the daily newspaper in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." AJ's mom spoke out as soon as she saw her daughter. AJ smiled and planted a quick kiss on her mom's cheek, before grabbing an apple from the nearby fruit bowl.

"Good morning, momma, papa." AJ said, not only to her mother but her father, who was caught a little off guard by his daughter's statement. AJ quickly walked over and kissed her father on the cheek, similar to how she did to her mother. AJ then turned quickly on her feet, and headed towards the door, before her father's rather booming voice raised up.

"Um, April?" AJ's dad exclaimed. AJ stopped dead in her tracks; she knew when her dad used her full first name, that she was either in trouble, or he needed to talk to her right away. AJ slowly, and hesitantly, turned back around to face her father, who still had glasses on from his reading. "Are you not going to have breakfast?"

"Oh no. I'm walking to school today, so I'm just going to have this apple on the go." AJ replied. Her father set the newspaper down on the dining table, causing AJ to rub her lips together in anxiousness. AJ's father was rather strict, and to be quite honest, he even scared AJ at times. AJ's dad has had a history of anger issues, but her father was normally a calm headed person when it came to issues that bugged him.

AJ's father cleared his throat, and rose the paper back up to eye level. "Walking? With who?"

"With Kaitlyn and Seth. You know? My best friend and her boyfriend?" AJ somewhat sarcastically fired back. AJ's father was never good at reading discreet sarcasm, and AJ took full advantage of that.

"Well, just be careful, OK?" AJ's dad spoke with some concern in his voice.

"I will, papa. Well, I better get going, or else is going to flip on me for being late to school. Trust me, I've heard the rumors about him, and they're not pretty." AJ expressed in a joking manner. AJ quickly gave her parents another set of cheek kisses on her way out, grabbing the backpack next to her front door on the way out. AJ exited out the door, just in time to run into her best friend Kaitlyn and her boyfriend Seth, who were approaching AJ's front door.

"Well, there she is! The lady of the hour! Nice to see you finally rolled out of bed." Kaitlyn jokingly told her best friend. Kaitlyn and AJ had been best friends since they could practically remember, and they are so closely knit that, to each other, they called each other their sister. Kaitlyn's remark earned herself a chuckle from AJ, as well as her boyfriend, Seth Rollins. Kaitlyn and Seth had been dating for some time, and as of recent, they have been trying to help AJ find someone, so that she doesn't feel like the third wheel. They thought of every possible guy, but none of them seemed to match up with her.

"Well, you know me Kaitlyn. I'm not that big of a morning person." AJ responded with a smile on her face.

"We can tell, by that messy hair and makeup." Seth growled, eliciting AJ to nervously glance around.

"Messy hair? Messy makeup? Wha… what are you talking about? I made sure to do my normal routine, this… this can't be happening!" AJ stammered. She quickly whipped her head around to look back at her front door. Suddenly, the noise of Seth's laugh caused AJ to peek over her shoulder, back at Seth and Kaitlyn.

"I was kidding, AJ. You look fine." Seth chuckled. Kaitlyn tried her hardest not to laugh at AJ's response to Seth's joke, but AJ picked up on Kaitlyn's struggling, and decided to just move away from this conversation.

"Well, let's take the walk of shame towards yet another boring day of high school." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in disgust. While AJ and Kaitlyn were best friends, and basically sisters, the one difference that was evident is that Kaitlyn didn't care for school. Kaitlyn was even failing most of her classes, before Seth motivated her to get her work done, despite how she felt about school. AJ, Seth and Kaitlyn walked side-by-side-by-side, arm-to-arm-to-arm, down what felt like a lengthy sidewalk. As the group saw the school in the distance, AJ began to look around, as her eyes locked onto someone across the street. It was a guy, who seemed to be about her age. The guy was wearing a black jean jacket, dark faded blue jeans, and black work boots. AJ was a little thrown off at the guy, who she at first thought was a kid her age, because he was smoking a cigarette. AJ looked on as the man squashed the cigarette butt under his boot, flipped his hood up, shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and began to make a long track towards her the high school.

"Hey, who is that?" AJ pointed out the man to Kaitlyn and Seth. Kaitlyn and Seth glimpsed over at the guy that AJ had spotted. Seth nodded his head and slightly grinned, signaling to the best friends that he knew who that was.

"That… would be Dean Ambrose." Seth informed the girls. Dean? That's kind of a cute name. AJ thought to herself.

"Seth… you're friends with him?" AJ said with somewhat a crackle in her voice. Seth noticed the crackle in AJ's speech, but couldn't quite tell why it was there. Seth, assuming AJ's voice just randomly cracked, shrugged his shoulders.

"AJ, I'm not just his friend… I'm his only friend." Seth went on further. Seth and Dean had moved into town around the same time, so they got to know each other fairly easily while they were trying to find their role in the well knit community.

"Really? He only has one friend?" AJ said, shocked and kind of sad.

"Well, that's kind of a lie. He has another friend, Roman Reigns. I haven't met the guy, but he seems alright. As far as I know, me and him are Dean's only friends." Seth said in a bit of a soft tone. Seth always thought that Dean was a good guy; he just didn't show it because of what happens to him outside of school. While Kaitlyn and Seth took their eyes off Dean, AJ didn't. In fact, AJ stopped walking and turned her body to face the opposite side of the road, where Dean was walking. Kaitlyn caught AJ out of the corner of her eye, and fully turned her head to look back at her best friend.

"Um… AJ? What… what are you doing?" Kaitlyn questioned. AJ readjusted the strap of her green and black checkered backpack she had managed to snatch on her way out the door. AJ moved her head back and forth, making sure there was no oncoming traffic. At this point, Kaitlyn knew what AJ's mission was. AJ wanted to cross the street and introduce herself to Dean. Kaitlyn wasn't all that shocked when the realization set in; she always knew AJ as that energetic yet friendly girl-next-door type of person. However, just by the grimming tone of Dean, from his walk to his posture, Kaitlyn wasn't all too sure about AJ's hyped up personality meeting a personality as cold as Dean's. AJ reassured herself that there were no oncoming cars, before skipping across the road, to the opposing sidewalk. AJ nearly cut Dean off, and in the process, nearly tripped up next to him, but she regained her balance and began to walk next to Dean. Dean quickly noted AJ racing up to get next to him, but didn't really say anything.

"Hi." AJ was the first to break the silence that had been filling the rather muggy air outside. Dean sort of shifted his eyes, and got a decent glimpse at the 5'2 beauty that was walking alongside with him. At first, Dean didn't notice anything spectacular with AJ, but then he lowered his eyes to lock them onto AJ's high tops. Nobody at their school dared to wear high tops, but AJ did, which honestly impressed Dean… to an extent.

"Um… I'm AJ." AJ energetically spoke once more, Dean keeping his silence intact. Dean wasn't very good with new people in all honesty; then again, he wasn't good with people in general. Curious as to his will to not talk, AJ leaned her head over, managing to catch a peek at Dean's hood covered face. Dean's somewhat callous looking blue eyes retracted AJ, but she wasn't all that scared. She was actually kind of surprised. Wow. He's just as cute as his name sounds. AJ said to herself, while biting down on her bottom lip when she knew Dean wasn't peering over at her.

"Um… so, what are you up to?" AJ asked, somewhat nervously. The manner in which Dean was carrying himself is what creeped AJ out the most. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, which made AJ regret her decision of walking over to talk to him. AJ inhaled a deep breath, before rotating her feet to stand in Dean's way. Dean's feet came to a halt, as he looked at her with a confused glare. AJ then eagerly extended her hand to Dean. AJ had realized that if Dean didn't want to talk, he didn't have to. All AJ wanted was to introduce herself in a friendly manner, and if it was the last thing she was gonna do, she was going to do this right. There wasn't anything in particular that made AJ want to be nice to Dean, beside the fact that he seemed lonely, it was just in her nature. Dean moved his eyes to look at his right hand, which was covered up by a black biker glove. Dean took his hand, and slowly slid it into AJ's before shaking her hand, which caused AJ to smirk. Dean's hand quickly came back to his side, before he made a trail around AJ and began his walk towards the school. Without warning, Kaitlyn and Seth made their way across the road, and caught up to AJ.

"So… how'd it go?" Kaitlyn asked. AJ was a little perplexed, first at the fact that Kaitlyn knew what she was doing, and the fact that they snuck up on her.

"It went… alright, I guess. I will say this, he's really… really cute!" AJ shrilled, her cheeks turing a shade of pink.

"AJ, am I detecting a sense of you developing a crush on Dean?" Kaitlyn said with a wide smile.

"Maybe… but I don't know anything about him, and plus, he didn't even say a word to me!" AJ pouted, before staring at the cold sidewalk, grazing her feet over the cold cement below her.

"AJ, he's like that to everyone… well, everyone but me and Roman. Just be nice to him… I'm sure he'll come around… you know, or he could try and take your head off with a baseball bat. Depends on his mood." Seth proclaimed. The last part, meaning to be a joke, wasn't setting into AJ. Man.. is he really that violent? AJ asked herself in concern. AJ quickly shook off her self-doubt, and turned her full attention back to the couple that was standing before her.

"OK, now let's go, you two hooligans. The wonders of another day at high school await us." AJ announced. Seth and Kaitlyn rolled their eyes in unison at the sound of the words "high school" escaping AJ's lips.

"Oh, yippee. Although, I have a feeling that something different is going to happen today." Kaitlyn wondered. Through all the doubt stirring in the trio's minds, Kaitlyn was right; something different would happen on that day.


	2. Another Day at School (Pt 2)

_**October 28th 2013 - During Fourth Period**_

_"Oh, yippee. Although, I have a feeling that something different is going to happen today." Kaitlyn wondered._

Those words rang in AJ's ears all throughout the never-ending math lecture during fourth period. AJ kept trying to take her mind off those very words her best friend muttered before school began, but they were etched in her brain for the entire four period. She, for some reason, felt the same way her best friend did. and she didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing. However, as Mr. Striker droned on and on, AJ kept her mind focused on the same words that kept repeating themselves in her subconscious… that is, until the bell rang. Mr. Striker soon dismissed the class, AJ had barely paid attention in math class, which was fairly reasonable, seeing as how she hated math. As AJ pranced out of her math class, her assorted books and binders making her arms to tremble, she quickly met up with Kaitlyn and Seth, who had both just exited their respective math classes as well. The trio began to walk down the hall, until a large group of students stood in their way. The students seemed focused on some sort of calamity, which turned out to be Principal Mr. McMahon talking to a student; that student turning out to be Dean Ambrose, who was wearing the same clothes he was wearing during his walk to school.

"Mister Ambrose, it is against school policy to be not be in school uniform!" Mr. McMahon boomed, creating a smug smirk to appear on the face of Dean.

"Oh, and why is that… Vince? Is that because you're scared of freedom of expression through schoolwear? Or are you just not a fan of the students getting to choose what they get to do?" Dean shot back. AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth cut their way towards the front of the circle of students, just in time to hear and see Dean fire off his response to Mr. McMahon.

"You listen here, you delinquent! You do not address me by "Vince." You address me as Mr. McMahon!" Mr. McMahon shouted, the anger and severity in his voice clear to all the students, including Dean. However, even though he noticed the serious demeanor of his superior, Dean could give less of a damn about what Mr. McMahon said. Dean grinned, before continuing on, raising his voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Mr. McMahon. Would you like me to shine your crappy old shoes as a sign for my apologies?" Mr. McMahon's face turned to a furious red color, as he raises his finger and opened his mouth, but was cut off by the ever so confident Dean. "What are you gonna do, huh? Come on, Mr. McMahon. Hit me. I know you want to. You know that it goes against everything you stand for, as the principal of this high school, but… I can see it… that look on your face… it just screams, it begs you to hit me. So, do it." Dean challenged Mr. McMahon without a signal of fear on his face, something not many kids could lay claim too. Jaws silently dropped at the sight of Dean challenging the principal of the school to hit him across the face.

"You are going to be in massive amounts of trouble, young man!" Mr. McMahon exclaimed, proceeding to then storm off. Mr. McMahon didn't even try to bring Ambrose with him; he just knew it wouldn't work. While his back was turned, Dean Ambrose gave his principal "the bird," which he would've done even if Mr. McMahon was facing him.

"You think you're so cool, Ambrose." Ambrose's head quickly slumped down when he realized whose voice arose from behind him. Stepping through the crowd of kids came Dolph Ziggler, who was dressed all up to code. Dolph Ziggler was the school's star wide receiver for the football team, not to mention, he was dating the school's head cheerleader, Eve Torres. Surprisingly, Eve wasn't by Dolph's side, but Dolph still decided to confront the "delinquent," as said by Mr. McMahon.

"Oh, hey everybody. It's your beloved football star, Captain Ziggles. Wait… where's your boyfriend? Since we all know you're the woman in your relationship, I assume you'd need your 'protector' by your side." Ambrose joked, with the same grin from a few moments ago still immersed on his face. Some of the kids in the crowd chuckled at what Ambrose said, three of them being AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth.

"Oh, hahaha. You're so funny, Ambrose. You know, just because you're more depressed and lonely than anyone else here, that doesn't make it OK for you to be disrespecting authority, and more importantly, disrespecting someone higher up on the food chain than you. Don't let the jealousy get to you, man." Ziggler shot back, brashly.

"Jealous? Me… be jealous of you? Why would I be jealous of a movie star rip-off? I mean come on, the bleach blonde hair, the stupid little teenage stubble you got going on there." Ambrose pinched at Ziggler's slight facial hair, but Ziggler swiped Ambrose's hand away, quickly and with some force. "Woah, calm down there, Dolphin."

That last remark pushed Ziggler off the edge; he hated being referred to as "Dolphin," and Ambrose knew it. Ziggler decked Ambrose clean across the jaw, sending a wave of shock through the students watching on, even more within AJ, who was just a few feet away from this confrontation. Ambrose smirked, and violently twisted his neck, cracking it in the process. He took a few steps towards Ziggler, who throws another punch, this time his fist being caught by Dean. Dean smiles, and twists Ziggler's hand, bringing the football star down to a knee. Kids in the crowd cringe as they watch on, none of them stupid enough to get in the middle of this fight. Ambrose brings his knee up, and connects squarely on the jaw of a kneeling Dolph, who stammers back a bit. Ziggler gets back to his feet, and heads back for more of Ambrose. Suddenly, Dolph's best friend, Mike Mizanin, also known as simply "Miz," steps in between the two.

"Come on, Dolph. It's not worth it." Mike whispered to his best friend, who then slowly began to back away from Ambrose.

"Yeah, Dolph. Listen to your friend, and back off. But, before you go Ziggles. Whenever you want some lessons on how to be a real man… you know where I'll be." Ambrose winked, turning on his feet to walk away from the scenario before anything got too out of control. AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth, along with the majority of the students who just viewed the incident, stood there in shock. The trio gazed at each other, in silence, until Seth's voice rang up.

"That's Dean for you, I can tell you two that much."

"You know, I had a feeling that you were going to be right about today, Kaitlyn." AJ told her best friend, staring her dead in the eyes.

"Of course you did. Because I am always right." Kaitlyn smiled, AJ and Seth both stifling their laughs. "Hey! I'm right, you know… 99% of the time." Kaitlyn's head slowly lowered, but was then stopped when Seth reach down, brought her head back up, and quickly kisses his girlfriend. Kaitlyn and Seth smiled, before walking off towards their class, leaving AJ to approach her nearby classroom alone.

* * *

The rest of the school day went without a hitch. AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth enjoyed a rather fun 7th period to close out their school day. Dean had been lingering in the back of AJ's head, but she didn't want to derail the fun that she, Kaitlyn and Seth were having in english class. As the final bell sounded, AJ raced to her locker and retrieved her backpack. AJ made sure she had all of her work intact, before locking the door shut. AJ walked out the front doors of the school, the weather about the same as it was earlier. AJ had decided during seventh period that she wanted to walk home alone, so Seth and Kaitlyn were already gone from the premises. AJ began the walk back to her house, when she collided into Dean Ambrose.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" AJ apologized quickly.

"It's fine. Hey, aren't you the girl from this morning? The one that I shook hands with?" Dean question. Dean's memory was failing to remember just exactly where he remembered this girl from, so he was hoping his guess was correct.

"Yea...Yeah I am." AJ muttered softly.

"Hey, look, I'm… I'm sorry for being such a silent douche this morning. As you can probably tell, I'm not a morning person." Dean informed AJ, who in turn nodded her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not so much of a morning person either." AJ chuckled. AJ read Dean's face, and saw that he was a little bit puzzled.

"Really? Because you didn't seem that way this morning." Ambrose remarked. AJ nervously tried to come up with a good excuse, but she couldn't think of anything, so she decided to wing it.

"Um, today was an exception." AJ said, doing her best to hide up her stammering.

"I see… well, I think I'm done wasting your time…" Ambrose started to say, but he was cut off by a still nervous AJ.

"Oh, you're not wasting my time." AJ was quick to act on that sentence, which is what worried her. Am I coming off too strong? Do I look like a babbling idiot? OK… Just calm down, AJ.

"Oh… well then. Hey, what was your name again?" Ambrose questioned. AJ's hand almost immediately shot out, much like earlier.

"I'm AJ." AJ repeated her name back for Dean. Dean scoped AJ out a bit, which made AJ slightly blush. Dean was normally known as a chick magnet; yet, he had never been in a real relationship, so he didn't notice AJ's cheeks turning red. Dean would go onto firmly accepted AJ's hand, yet keeping in mind not to shake her hand too hard. AJ just knew Dean was holding back on the handshake, and, thinking that he was trying to be considerate to her petite frame, made her blush even more, this time the blush too obvious for Dean not to pick up on it.

"AJ? That's a pretty cute name… Anyways, I'm Dean" Dean responded AJ and Dean's hands both lingered a bit longer after the handshake ended, as the two stared into each other's eyes. Dean was the first to bring his hand back, although he did it rather gradually. Noticing Dean's hand retracting, AJ's ripped her arm back as fast as she could. Dean began to experience something he had never felt around a girl; he began to feel nervous. Is this… this girl really making me nervous? Me? Dean Ambrose being nervous around a girl? That… that just doesn't happen. But… I think it is. Ambrose told himself.

"Um… I think I ought to be getting home" AJ stammered. AJ started to race away from Ambrose, both in confusion as to what she was really doing, and ashame, thinking that she was blowing her chance. However AJ never made it past Ambrose, because Dean gently grabbed AJ by the arm and brought her back to where she was first standing.

"You? Walking home? All alone?" Dean enquired. AJ shrugged her shoulders slightly, at the same time slumping her head down.

"It's OK… I'm used to be alone." AJ squeaked. As much as AJ would've liked to have been messing with Dean, she wasn't; AJ had really felt all alone. Even though she had Seth and Kaitlyn as friends, they just weren't enough at times. AJ wanted something more, she wanted something she had never really had before. AJ wanted someone to love her unconditionally, and nobody in her life felt that way about her in her own mind. Dean somewhat smiled after hearing AJ's rather depressing statement, which hurt AJ more than anything. That is, until Ambrose explained himself.

"Sorry for my smiling… it's just… I know the feeling of being alone." AJ lifted her head and eyes up to woefully stare at Ambrose. "But, hey… I guess us alone people need to stick together, which is why, if you want me to… I'd be happy to walk you home." Ambrose continued on, those last few words generating an ecstatic feeling within AJ. AJ nodded her head, and began to walk side by side with the very same person that she saw bad mouth the principal of the school, as well as pick a fight with the leader of the school's main clique. Dean and AJ spoke quite a bit during the long track towards AJ's house. Ambrose and AJ found out that they have a lot more in common than they expected to. Yet, the parts that they did have in common wasn't the shocking part to Ambrose. Dean had found out something he never would've expected about AJ; she was a total geek. AJ had confided in Dean that, when she was done with her homework, she spent her spare time playing games like Mortal Kombat, or reading comic books. And here Dean was, thinking AJ would be a complete prima donna, which is not something Dean wanted to hear, so he was luckily spared an earache. The more they talked, the more the doubt and the loneliness in both of them began to wash away. Sadly, as this was happening, AJ and Dean inched closer and closer to AJ's doorstep.

"Here we are." AJ said in a moderately sad tone. AJ was rather hesitant to let Dean go, but she knew she couldn't invite him inside; it was too soon, too pushy for AJ's liking.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you around." Dean commented.

"Yeah, definitely." AJ's peppy tone began to shine through, which made Dean pleased to see that AJ was enthusiastic about seeing him again. Dean began to sulk away, all the while AJ slowly entered her house.

The rest of the day seldom went by, AJ on Dean's mind and vice versa. They both tried to get the other off of their mind, but it wasn't working; they knew they needed to see each other again to see if this feeling was still there. Unfortunately for them, they would have to wait until the tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **I've really been enjoying writing this as of recent, which is why the second chapter is up so early. But, don't expect these to go up this quickly, as I'm pretty positive things will slow down a bit when it comes to me putting these chapters up. Feedback is appreciated, and I hope you guys are enjoying what I got going on here!


	3. Explanations

_**October 29th 2013 -**_

Following their interesting time together after school yesterday, AJ and Dean didn't get the chance to see each other during school. AJ was at school, but according to Seth and Kaitlyn, they hadn't seen or heard from or about Dean all day. AJ spent most of her passing time looking around for Dean, each time being even more disappointed that she couldn't find him wandering the halls. Seven periods down, and not a single sign of the guy who she has been crushing hard on since the other day. AJ's mood became more and more depressing by every single second of passing time where Dean was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe he's avoiding me. Maybe I scared him away. Maybe no one's ready to love me._ AJ's mind thought. Around fifth period, AJ began to slump around, sad at the fact that Dean was nowhere within her eyesight. AJ did her usual locker routine, although at a much milder pace due to her being a bit depressed about not seeing Dean. AJ decided to once again walk home alone, even though if she had seen Dean today, she would've preferred to walk home with him again. As AJ walked the streets, she gave everything she passed by a nasty glare; if she wasn't happy, why would she allow anyone else be happy? AJ knew this wasn't the real her, but she didn't care. All she looked forward to was seeing Dean, and that didn't happen. And in AJ's mind, she had drove Dean away.

AJ would continue to wallow in her own pity, until she came across a junkyard she had never seen before. AJ was straying away from her house and was going for a walk to clear her head, when she found this junkyard. AJ approached the fence leading into the junkyard, and lo and behold, her eyes feasted upon Dean Ambrose, who was working on one of the cars in the junkyard. AJ didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she should feel angry that this was the first time that she saw him all day, or if she should feel excited for that very same reason. AJ entered the junkyard, only to be cut off by a rather large samoan man. The samoan man, who AJ didn't recognize, was one of Dean's only friends, Roman Reigns.

"I'm sorry, missy. But, if you're here to see Dean, he doesn't like to be disturbed during his work." Roman explained to the Puerto Rican teenager.

"Um, I was just going to say hi." AJ informed Roman. Roman's face told AJ the entire story; even though she only said one sentence to him, she was already annoying him.

"I don't think you quite understood me." Roman inched closer to AJ. With every step Roman took to tower over her, her stomach twisted into knots, and her throat began to close up in intense fear. "Leave. Now." Roman advised AJ.

"Woah, Roman!" Ambrose had taken a quick glance up and saw AJ cringing in fear while being trapped by Reigns. "Easy there, big guy. She's cool, leave her alone." Ambrose persisted.

"Got it. Sorry about that." Roman apologized to AJ. AJ was frozen scared, so she didn't really react to Reigns' apology. She watched Reigns disappear into the little shack in the back middle of the junkyard. AJ's eyes drifted their way to Dean Ambrose, who was wearing a black tank top, with a dirty white rag slung over his shoulder.

"Anyways…" Ambrose initiated, but AJ brought her right index finger up to press them against Dean's lips, silencing him.

"Where… were you?' AJ said. It was pretty evident AJ was really pissed off, and Dean didn't want that.

"AJ, look. I was late to school, and when I got there, I was given a week of ISS for verbally attacking Mr. McMahon, and psychical attacking Dolph Ziggler." Ambrose explained to the infuriated AJ.

"Enough of your… wait, really?" AJ was expecting an excuse to spew out of Dean's lips, but what she got was the truth.

"Yes, really." Dean reassured AJ, Ambrose grinning in relief at the sight of AJ finally calming down.

"Oh… I'm, I'm sorry for snapping on you there." AJ meekly said.

"It's alright. Hey, trust me, if old man Vince didn't have his panties halfway up his ass after what I said to him the other day, and if Drama Queen Ziggler didn't have to get involved in my business, I probably wouldn't have been in ISS… and then, I would've been looking for you." Dean uttered, creating a happy feeling in AJ's body. All of a sudden, the knots in AJ's stomach returned, but they weren't from the fear of Roman returning to the pair. It was, rather, from AJ once again becoming nervous around Dean. AJ always used to get nervous around the guys she's liked, but something was different around Dean; AJ was even more nervous than usual, which is how AJ came to the conclusion that Dean might've been something more than just "another crush."

"Really? You… you would've been looking for me?" AJ grinned.

"Yes… I would've been looking for you. After yesterday, you seemed… really cool." Ambrose grinned back, AJ's grin transforming into a smile, accompanied by a little bit of blush.

"Well, thank you." AJ said, as she tucked her hair behind her ear, before looking back up at Dean. "But, um… if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I work here. My dad is friends with the owner of this junkyard, and he vouched for me to get a job here." Ambrose informed AJ, with her response being only a slight nod of the head. "Oh, and don't worry about Roman. I don't like to be disturbed during my work, but… I guess I made an exception this time." AJ smiles grew wider and wider as Dean went on. AJ… I think you have something here. Just DON'T mess it up! AJ told herself, while continuing to stare at Ambrose. Ambrose had detected AJ going into somewhat of a "trance," when he noticed that AJ did nothing but stare at Ambrose with a rather intense and passionate look. Ambrose brought his fingers up to AJ's face and snapped them. It only took AJ a few seconds to shake her head and break out of her almost hypnotic state.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that. I just… I was just… daydreaming, that's all." AJ staggered, saying the first thing that came to her head.

"Daydreaming, eh?" Ambrose sort of said in a cocky manner. Ambrose was pretty confident that AJ was "daydreaming" about him, which he didn't mind one bit.

"Yeah… it's a thing that happens with me a bit. Anyways, you work here?" AJ asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Ambrose said. Ambrose's face changed to a bit of a sour look. _Ma'am? What the hell, Dean? _Dean has never been this polite to anyone, except maybe some of his family members.

"Cool." AJ remarked.

"You want me to show you around, show you how things are being done?" Ambrose questioned. AJ shyly lowered her head, and grazed her feet above the ground a bit, before gazing back up at Ambrose, smiling and nodding.

For only about 10 minutes, Ambrose showed AJ around the junkyard, telling her all about the tools, the parts to the car's he repair, etc. When the 10 minutes came up, AJ and Ambrose decided to get to know each other a little more, this time AJ learning to know more about Dean. AJ found out a little bit about Dean's family, but could tell that was a sore subject for him and decided to move away from that topic. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and, after around a few hours of talking in the junkyard, AJ had to take off. AJ closed the fence behind her, as she skipped in cheerfulness towards her house. AJ and Dean slept well that night, knowing that they both now found a place where they could see each other.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is a little short, school is being a pain once again. The next chapter should be longer than this, as the story begins to unfold a bit. Feedback is appreciated as always, and thanks for reading!


	4. Asking Him Out

_**November 5th, 2013 -**_

A week had gone by since AJ's encounter with Dean at the junkyard, and every single day after school, AJ would stroll by the junkyard, and hang out with him for a few hours. Surprisingly, AJ's parents hadn't asked her All the time she spent with Dean, she wanted to tell him how she truly felt, but she couldn't. She just couldn't take the risk of him not feeling the same way. Everytime AJ ever even thought of the idea of telling Dean how she felt, she would feel her throat would begin to tense up, her hands would sweat, and she would stammer like a idiot. AJ had to face the music sooner or later; if she didn't ask Dean out soon, he might move on to the next girl. So, on this particular November day, AJ had a plan. She was going to do her normal routine, show up to the junkyard, where Dean would be expecting her. But, she was going to cut their hello's short by asking him out on a date. All AJ could do was hope that Dean would say yes.

AJ woke up that morning, ready to take on that the task of, maybe, finally finding the man of her dreams. But as AJ was getting dressed in her room, a knock at the her bedroom door startled her.

"Come… come in." AJ said, still a bit scared from the suddenness of knocking. AJ's door creaked open, a few seconds later, her mother's head peeked into the room. "Oh, hey Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. Can I talk to you for just a minute?" AJ's mom kindly asked her daughter. AJ was always comfortable talking to her mother, but her mother never really asked to talk to her, so AJ knew this must've been important.

"Sure, Mom. Come on in," AJ answered. AJ's mom slowly sidestepped into the room, gently shutting the door behind her. AJ bounced on her bed a bit, before slapping her hand down on the bed. Her mother stepped over to the side of the bed, and slowly took a seat next to her daughter. "What's up, Mom?"

"Well, your father and I have noticed that… you've been coming home late this past week." AJ's mother confessed, AJ's eyes widening at her mother's statement. AJ took a massive gulp in fear, before stuttering.

"Um.. I um.. I can explain." AJ took a moment to calm down before continuing. "I… I…" AJ whispered.

"And don't lie to me...whatever you've been doing… I've been preparing for you to tell me the worst." AJ's mother cut AJ off. Instead of becoming even more nervous, AJ began to soothe down by her mother's reassuring tone.

"OK… here's the truth… I met this guy, and… and he's so nice, and sweet, and I really… really like him." AJ finally confided in her mother.

"Awh… my daughter has a crush! What's his name?" AJ's mom inquired excitedly. AJ looked at her mom with a perplexed expression, but AJ decided to further trust her mother.

"His name is Dean…" AJ said in a tone that said it all; she was on cloud nine, and her mother knew it. But, the next thing AJ's mother would say threw AJ off.

"Wait… Dean? Dean… Ambrose?" Wait… how does she know Dean's last name? AJ said to herself. AJ suddenly knew something was wrong, and that she now probably found herself in the middle of a situation, one that she did not want.

"Hold on. How do you know his last name?" AJ finally questioned.

"Well, there's been news going around the block that he got into a fight at your school around a week ago, and just minutes beforehand, he got into a verbal spat with your principal. AJ, I don't want you around someone like that." AJ's heart was bursting at the seams while her mother's drawl went on. Finally, she had found someone who may actually love her for who she is, finally she may have found someone who would hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. And the one time she wanted her family to be supportive of her, they weren't. At least her mother wasn't.

"Mom, he's not like that around me! Around me… he's so sweet, and nice, and.. he's such a good guy around me. Mom… you're just gonna have to trust me. I mean, you raised me so much better than to get myself involved with people I know will hurt me." AJ sincerely informed her mother. AJ's mother rubbed her lips together for a second while thinking. AJ glanced down at her dangling feet, until her mother spoke up.

"Alright, April. I trust you enough to let you make your own decisions." AJ smiled, and quickly hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom… can you please not tell Dad about Dean?" AJ softly spoke while still entangled in the hug. AJ's mother slightly moved away from her, and stared her daughter dead in the eyes.

"Why don't you want me to tell your dad, sweetie?" AJ's mother questioned. AJ looked around a bit, trying to avoid the subject, but she knew she couldn't dodge the topic. AJ glared at her mother with woeful eyes.

"Because, every single time I invite a boy over, he tries to mess it up for me! He thinks that school is more important than boys… but all I've ever wanted is a boy to kiss me… a boy to hug me, and tell me everything is going to be alright… I want a boy who will tell me how special I am… and no, family members don't count." AJ admitted. AJ has had a few boys over before, and her father always had to make sure it didn't work out. AJ's father always instilled his policy; school comes first, no matter what. And even though AJ has gotten straight A's all throughout junior high and high school, her father still hated the idea of his "baby girl" growing up, and finding herself a boyfriend.

AJ's mother took a quick breath, and then said "OK, honey. I won't tell your father about Dean." AJ's smile returned, AJ proceeding to give her mother another big hug. After the hug ended, AJ's mother kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left the room, allowing AJ's overjoyness to flow out of her.

* * *

_**November 5th, 2013 - After School**_

_It's time._

That's all AJ could think while she raced towards her locker to grab her backpack. AJ was so ready for her plan to unfold, that she didn't even care what was in her backpack, as long as the backpack was filled up with something. AJ sped out of the high school's front door, and skipped her way down her usual route to the junkyard.

This is it, AJ. This is your chance for true love. For the love of all that is holy, don't mess this up. AJ repeated that to herself over… and over… and over again. AJ skipped all the way towards the familiar fence that lead into the junkyard. AJ caught Dean out of the corner of her eyes, just as AJ backed up against the nearby wall. AJ fumbled her hands into her pockets and grabbed her glasses. AJ had told Dean about the glasses, and promised to show him what she looked like in them. In AJ's subconscious, those glasses would also help mask AJ's nervousness when she "made her move." AJ took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She grabbed onto the metal fence, and slowly pushed it open, hoping not to make a sound. When AJ went to close the gate, the gate creaked. Over her shoulder, AJ saw Ambrose's head jolt up, and nearly hit the front bumper of the car he was working on. Ambrose got up, snatched his rag, and ran over to AJ. Watching Ambrose run over, AJ saw the sweat shining off of Ambrose's arms, AJ slyly biting on her bottom lip. Ambrose walked over to AJ, wiped his face with the rag, and then threw it to the side.

"Hey." AJ greeted Ambrose first.

"Hi. Sorry I look a bit like a mess, this car was giving oil troubles. And speaking of looks… you look really good in glasses. And, as someone who isn't fond of girls with glasses, that's saying quite a bit." Ambrose chuckles. AJ tucked her hair behind her ear, and sweetly smiled at Ambrose. Oh no… it's happening. AJ felt her stomach twist, her heart race, her hands sweat, her arms twitch. She was getting nervous again, but she could tell immediately… it was bad.

"Um… D.. Dean?" AJ barely mustered out those words. AJ began to regret this decision. Maybe she wasn't ready to ask Dean out. Maybe she was too nervous to ever ask him out. But AJ couldn't take the risk of losing him... not now.

"Yes, AJ?" Ambrose responded. Here we go… it's now or never, AJ. AJ, at the last second, convinced herself back into her plan. If it didn't work, she'd just move on… right?

"Um… I was um… I was wondering if…. maybe… you wanted… to go out… on a date with me?" AJ finally did it. All of her fears and her hopes now lied in Dean's decision… and she was hoping he'd make the one that she wanted him to make.

Smirking, Ambrose's response was short and sweet, "Yes." AJ couldn't believe it at first. Did he really just say yes?

"Really?!" A now elated AJ spoke. AJ wanted so badly to jump into Dean's arms, and plant a heated kiss on his lips, but she had to resist the urge; she had to take it slow if she really wanted this to work.

"Yeah. I mean… you're a really chill girl, you have such an awesome personality… and you know… you're really… pretty." Ambrose sort of refused to say that last line. Not that he didn't think AJ was cute. In fact, he thought she was beautiful. But saying nice words like "pretty" and "beautiful" wasn't exactly his forte. Yet, there was something about this petite 5'2 Puerto Rican geek that made Dean's heart melt every single time he saw her. Whatever she was wearing, whatever she was doing; it seemed to Dean that AJ could do no wrong. After Dean's tirade of compliments ended, AJ couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to intensely blush, and her arms began to shake.

"Well, thank you. I mean, you've been so nice to me, and I really, really like you, and…" AJ's speech was interrupted when Dean's right index finger reached AJ's lips. Dean smoothly took his hand, and moved it to gently grab AJ by the back of the neck. AJ watched on while Dean moved his head closer to her's, while Ambrose also pulled AJ in.. Oh god, is he gonna kiss me? But I'm not even ready! AJ thought to herself. Ambrose inched closer and closer, his lips just inches away from her's. Ambrose was as close as he could be to rubbing lips with the woman he has been fantasizing about for a while.

"Dean… I want to kiss you… I want to so bad." AJ confessed.

AJ smelled the scent of Dean's mint gum as he breathed in a laugh. "Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me… and we can finally be happy… together." Ambrose moved in ever so closely, but AJ slowly pulled away.

"But… I can't. I don't want to move too fast, and then have this become just a 'fling.' I want us to be something real, I want us to be something amazing for the both of us." AJ muttered. Ambrose slightly retracted his head, so he could stare into AJ's innocent, yet beautiful brown eyes.

"I do too, AJ. I just… I've been thinking about you for the past week, and, while this maybe moving really, really fast… I don't care. All I want is you, and trust me, if you didn't ask me out today, I would've done it sooner rather than later. I just… I can't stop thinking about you, which is what surprises me the most. I never thought I would meet someone who I couldn't stop thinking about.. until I met you. And when I met you, and I learned more about you, I told myself… and I just knew, that I didn't care what lengths I had to go to. I promised myself that I would call you mine one day." Ambrose let all of his emotion out of him in that moment. Dean had never felt this comfortable, or this passionate about anyone, and that's what made her so special. Dean finally thought that maybe, just maybe, the woman who two weeks ago he didn't even know, could be the piece that could fix his broken life. AJ began to tear up during Ambrose's profession of his feeling for her. She couldn't believe this was happening. To AJ, this was her fantasy, this was a dream come true. She finally found the person she was looking for, in Dean.. Her only regret? Not finding him sooner.

"Um… well… I guess you can kiss me… just not on the lips." AJ instructed. It wasn't exactly what Dean wanted, but he'd take it. Ambrose leaned back in, and gave AJ a soft kiss on the cheek. AJ felt a tingle run throughout her body as Dean's lips brushed against her cheek. Ambrose pulled back, as the two couldn't help but smile when their eyes met. This was heaven to AJ and Ambrose.

Now, they just needed to make sure it works.

* * *

**A/N:** The story begins to unfold! I'd like to thank everyone who's supported me so far, from the reviews to the favorites and follows,it's really been pushing me to pump these out as quickly as I have been. But trust me, this story is FAR from over. Feedback is appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	5. Date Night

_**November 9th, 2013 -**_

_Saturday. Date Night._

As the rest of the week rolled by, that was the only thing on the minds of April Mendez and Dean Ambrose. After AJ, albeit suffering a bad case of the jitters, asked Dean out on a date. Dean quickly accepted the proposal, and, although they had a rather awkward encounter after the fact, they were both ready. Dean was taking AJ out to a rather fancy and expensive restaurant. AJ insisted that Dean didn't need to do that, seeing as it wasn't either of their styles, but Dean insisted. However, AJ and Dean both agreed that they didn't need to dress formally because, once again, it wasn't either of their styles. Neither AJ's nor Dean's parents knew about the date, so they had to keep it very discreet. In fact, the teenagers barely talked to their parents about anything leading up to Saturday.

As soon as AJ knew her parents were asleep, she snuck out of her bedroom door, in some of her more casual clothing. AJ steadily shut her door, trying not to make any noise whatsoever. AJ raced down the stairs, somehow not making any significant noise. AJ unlocked her front door, and stuck her neck out to take a quick look. AJ didn't see any signs of life outside the door, which made AJ think the coast was clear. AJ tip-toed out the door, and made sure to shut and lock it behind her. AJ stood there for a second, taking a few deep breaths.

"Boo!" Dean popped up from the bushes next to AJ. AJ screamed, until Dean used his hand to cover her mouth. "Shh!" AJ gave Ambrose a look that just told him that, if he wasn't cover her mouth, she would've said "Really?" Ambrose pulled his hand back, and climbed out of the bushes, and stepped in front of AJ. "Hey."

"Never do that again. Got it?' AJ sternly replied. Dean innocently put his hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah! You act like I gave you a heart attack!" Ambrose quietly said. All AJ could fathom to do was shake her head in disbelief, and lock eyes with Dean.

"You almost did, you jerk!" AJ sharply shot back.

"Emphasis on the almost." Ambrose chuckled. Ambrose's chuckle then turned into a pout, AJ noticing the pout in a heartbeat. "You… you called me a jerk." Ambrose lowered his head in shame. Feeling terrible, AJ reached out, and tipped Dean's head back up.

"Oh, Dean. I… I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to call you a jerk. I just…" AJ tried to explain, as her heart began to hurt. Ambrose's pout soon disappeared, much to AJ's bewilderment.

"I was joking. As long as you apologize, that's all I needed to not feel shitty." Ambrose settled AJ's nerves down, when he captured her hand with his own. Ambrose soon found his fingers entangled within AJ's, the pair of them smiling at each other.

With joint hands, AJ and Dean strolled down the sidewalk. Every so often, someone would pass by AJ and Dean, and would exchange looks of perplextion. It wasn't normal for teenagers like Dean and AJ to be out on the streets this late at night, but they didn't give a damn what anyone thought of them. All that mattered in this moment was how they felt about each other; and they knew exactly how they felt about each other. They were practically dating, but that's not what Dean thought. Because, while he loved spending time with AJ, he refused to believe they were dating until AJ allowed him to kiss her. This is something they haven't talked about until almost kissing the first time. Still, AJ just knew that the kissing factor would come up sometime that night. Throughout the journey to the restaurant Dean picked out, which was a fair distance from AJ's house, AJ would often catch Dean staring at her. And every time she saw him gazing at her, she would become almost like putty in his hands, as she stared back almost every single time.

AJ and Dean, hands still joint, quickly sprinted across the road as they neared the restaurant's front entrance. Dean keep sprinting, his hand connecting with the cold steel of the front door's knob. Ambrose pulled the door open, and stood to the side, ushering AJ through the door. AJ's cheeks began to turn red, as she walked through the door. _He's such a gentlemen… well, at least to me_. AJ told herself. Ambrose stepped into the restaurant behind AJ, the two scoping out the fancy interior.

Dinner was everything the couple expected and more. Great food, great conversation, even the two of them messing with their waiter a bit. It was the perfect night for the both of them. But they didn't know the turn that it would soon take.

A few hours pass by, and AJ and Dean have now arrived at AJ's front doorstep. It had gotten really late, but AJ didn't care; she was having the best night of her life, and dammit, she was going to enjoy it. AJ turned her back to her front door, to stare deeply into Dean's eyes. AJ grasped Dean by both hands, and swung her arms from side to side, causing Dean's arms to do the same.

"This… is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever done, but… as long as I'm doing it with you, I could care less how I look right now." Ambrose smiled. Dean began to unhook his hands from AJ's, their hands falling down to their sides. It only took AJ a few seconds to re-raise her arms to give Dean a massive hug. Ambrose extended his arms to wrap them around AJ, hugging her back. There was something different about this hug, something that made Dean and AJ not want to let go. Something that made them want to stay in this position forever. They were waiting for the other to let go, but from the looks of things, it wasn't going to happen. So, they both back away at the exact same time. It's like they had known what the other was going to do before they even did it. That is how close they became within a week's time.

All of a sudden, AJ began to shake. Ambrose, with concern on his face, said "AJ? Are you OK?"

"I'm… I'm… kin… kinda cold." AJ shivered. Ambrose began to take off his leather jacket, but AJ, trying to stop him, said "Oh, you don't have to do that."

All Dean did was proceed to ignore AJ, and use his jacket to cover up AJ's exposed arms. Dean then held the jacket in place, while stepping behind AJ. Dean slightly leaned down and kissed AJ on the cheek, which sent yet another chill up AJ's spine. AJ slowly turned around, Dean making sure to keep the jacket wrapped around her fragile frame. AJ looked at Dean, tears of joy forming in her eyes, her throat burning with passion. Dean smiled, and fully put the jacket onto AJ. _Man… she can even rock my jacket better than I can._ Dean thought, as he examined AJ. Dean saw that AJ's eyes were tearing up, and decided to use the palm of his hands to gently wipe the tears away. Dean slid his hand down AJ's gorgeous face, and stop it behind her neck, exactly where it was the other day. Dean stepped a bit closer to AJ, as he moved in once again. They both wanted to kiss the other so bad… but, AJ pulled away once again. AJ was expecting Dean to flip out on her, but all Dean did was lower his hand and smile. Dean's smile really unsettled AJ. Ambrose opened his mouth to speak.

"Congratulations, AJ. You passed my test." Dean happily told AJ. AJ's eyes narrowed, both in confusion and a bit on anger that Dean didn't even seem phased by her not wanting to kiss him.

"Test?" AJ asked him. _Test? What could he mean?_

"Yes, you passed my test. You see AJ… I'll be 100 percent honest with you, you're not the first girl I've had as an… 'a romantic interest.' Now, I've never had a real girlfriend, but I've been with other girls before." AJ began to shake again, this time all the wrath in her body had transformed into an almost demonic look on her face. "Woah, woah! Before you freak out on me, it was only three or four girls, and the last one was like, eight months ago. Anyways, everything I did to you… almost kissing you back at the junkyard, and then here. I've done that to all the other girls. And the common factor with all of them, is that the first time I tried to kiss them, they all said that it was too early. Just like you did. But, to get to the point… every other girl I've been with, I have tried to kiss them after their first date's, and they all let it happen. That is… until you just rejected me again. But, that's what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to not just give into me, because AJ, I would never and will never make you do anything you don't want to do." Dean explained. Dean then took his hand, brushed it through AJ's silk like hair, and planted a passionate kiss on her forehead. AJ's tear ducts overflew with joy, as she split a few tears, she returned Dean's kiss with one of her own, this one on Dean's right cheek.

"Good night, Dean." AJ bitterly said good-bye. She didn't want him to leave, but AJ knew there was no chance her parents would let Dean in the house at this hour of the night.

"Good night, AJ." Dean also bitterly said his goodbyes as well. AJ looked on as Dean turned on his feet, and began to walk away, towards his house. AJ's ear to ear smile stayed intact while AJ unlocked her front door, and pushes it open. AJ silently locked the door behind her, as she backed up against the door, heavily breathing. AJ was sweating with desire, before shaking her head and approaching the stairs that lead up to her room.

But, all of a sudden, the lights in the living room flickered on. AJ saw the lights turn on out of the corner of her eye. AJ decided to turn towards the living room, when her eyes saw something she never thought she'd see. What AJ saw.. was her mother and father sitting on the couch, waiting for AJ to come home. AJ's eyes widen in fear, her body's temperature took a turn for the worse. AJ knew it as well as she could...

AJ was busted.

**A/N:** Wow! Two chapters in one day! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last, as AJ and Dean's relationship begins to really pick up! Feedback is greatly appreciated on both of today's chapters!


	6. Busted, The Aftermath, & Lunchtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the people in this story.**

_**November 9th, 2013 - After Hours**_

_AJ was busted._

AJ's jaw hung open at the sight of her parent's just staring at her. AJ's father looked mad as all hell, while AJ's mother had a slightly sad look on her face.

"April Jeanette Mendez… where have you been?" AJ's dad demanded an answer. AJ opened her mouth, but could only muster together stuttered noises, and heavy panting. As AJ pulled herself together, she realized her act was up; it was time for the truth.

"I… I was… out… with… a friend." AJ falter to even speak, however, she managed to put together her confession. AJ's father slowly crossed his arms, which caused AJ to take a huge gulp, and aimlessly look around the room.

AJ's father cleared his throat before talking "With who?"

AJ's gaping jaw was doing it's hardest to come up with an excuse, but the sound of the front door opening turned the attention of the entire family. Standing there was Dean Ambrose, who first looked at AJ's parent's, and then at AJ.

"Dean!? What are you doing here?!" AJ quickly mouthed to Dean, who fully turned his attention to AJ's father, who was intensely staring at him.

"Are you… Dean Ambrose?" AJ's dad stared down as he spoke. _Wait, how does he know his… oh no. Mom talked._ AJ wasn't mad at her mother for talking; she knew how hard it must've been for AJ's mother to not talk in the first place.

"Depends… who's asking?" Ambrose grinned slightly. AJ wanted so badly to run over to Dean and kiss him. Not just for the fact that she wanted to do it, but because she wanted him to shut up, before he started anything she didn't want to witness.

AJ's father rose to his feet during his next line "I… am AJ's father." All Dean did to react was give off a "hmm…" AJ slightly facepalmed. _Man, he is an idiot. But, I want him to be my idiot. Dad, please, please, PLEASE, don't mess this up for me!_

"Well then, yes. I am Dean Ambrose. What of it?" Ambrose inquired. AJ's dad took a stride towards Dean, while scratching his head. AJ's dad took a few more steps, drawing closer to the teenage man in his living room.

"Why are you here, Dean?" AJ's dad pondered, Ambrose not backing down an inch.

"I came back for my jacket. I accidentally gave it to AJ, and never got it back." Ambrose calmly stated. Ambrose was used to talking back to people nearly twice his size, and AJ's father wasn't even close to that.

"So… you were with my daughter tonight?" Mr. Mendez uttered, in an almost breathy tone. It was evident that AJ's dad was trying to scare Dean away, but he didn't move an inch. Dean wasn't going to let another jackass father ruin a relationship for him.

"Yeah, I was. I actually took her out to a restaurant and brought her home. Oh, and before you ask, we weren't 'shacking up' as the parents like to say." AJ listened onto Dean's answer to her dad's question, and she couldn't do anything but clench her fists. _Dean, you idiot! Why would he say something like that?! Well… I'm sure he knows what he is doing._ Dean's little tough guy statement, at least as far as AJ's father was concerned it was a tough guy act, wasn't amusing to him. AJ's father got up in Ambrose's face, Ambrose not even flinching.

"Listen here… I know what you're all about, Ambrose. You like to have one night stands with girls, and then throw them to the side. Well, guess what? You're not gonna do that to my daughter. She has no idea the dangers of how cruel guys can be these days. She has no idea -" AJ's father went on, but was cut off when Ambrose retaliated.

"No. You have no idea. You have no idea what your daughter wants. You see, you have no idea that a few days ago, I had to comfort your crying daughter because she had told me that you refuse to let her have a boyfriend, you refuse to let her be happy. All it is to you is grades, grades, and more grades… but you don't truly understand what your daughter is going through. So, she had to confide in me, someone she barely knew, and in turn, I did the same to her. And sure, maybe we are moving a little too fast, maybe what I did tonight was wrong… to you. But to me, I enjoyed my night tonight, and I'm sure that she did too." Finishing up his tirade, Ambrose walked over to AJ, and gently slid his jacket off of her. Dean moved his arms into the sleeves, the jacket fully back on him. Ambrose then proceeded to storm out of AJ's house.

AJ's head shook back and forth, furiously. AJ tried to convince herself Dean didn't walk out on her, but he did; she just didn't know in what context he did it in.

"April…"

"Don't talk to me! You ruined my one chance at true love! I never, ever, ever, _ever_, wanna see you, or talk to you… I hate you!" AJ blew a gasket. AJ's father was frozen in shock while his daughter stormed up to her room. AJ slammed the door shut as hard as she could, and locked it shut. AJ's back glided down the door, her eyes overflowing with tears. AJ started to cry in massive amounts of anger. _My one chance ruined. I guess I'm just supposed to be alone...forever._

* * *

_**November 11th, 2013 -**_

All day Sunday, AJ just stayed in her room, and refused to leave. Hell, the only person she'd open the door for was her mother; because AJ knew her mother did nothing wrong, and that she was more than likely forced to spill the info about Dean. AJ was so angry and sad at the same time, but she didn't blame herself or Dean, she blamed her dad. _He always has to ruin my life. He always has to ruin my chances at love. _AJ kept repeating that to herself, and she couldn't even think about her father without wanting to put her hand through her wall in anger.

AJ went downstairs that day, not even saying a word to her mother. She wasn't going to give her father the satisfaction of even hearing her talk. AJ slumped out of the front door, and walked at a snails pace. AJ kept her head down, trying not to be seen. She had been crying so much on Sunday that it felt like her eyes were still red almost a full day later.

_**November 11th, 2013 - After 4th Period**_

AJ, in a slouched manner, opened the door to the inside of her locker. AJ just stood there for a minute. AJ rapidly tapped her feet, and ended off the tapping with a big sigh, she was trying to snap out of her depressed mood. AJ gazed over to her left side, and glared at Dean, who was walking over towards her. AJ had completely forgotten that Dean's week of ISS had ended that past Friday, so she didn't expect to see him roaming the halls.

"Um.. hey AJ." Dean started off this time. "Look… AJ, I'm… I'm sorry I kinda stormed out of your house last night." Dean apologized.

With a shrug of her shoulders, AJ said "It's no big deal. I'm used to my father ruining my life." AJ whipped her locker door shut, and tried to walk off in the opposite direction. At the last possible moment, Dean's hand shot out, grabbing AJ lightly by the arm. AJ slowly, yet ever so sweetly, peered over her shoulder at Dean.

"AJ, your father didn't ruin your life… hell, he didn't ruin anything. Because, even after last night ending in a rather… uncomfortable fashion…. I still want to be with you." Ambrose explained, while the palm of Dean's right hand rested gently on AJ's cheek. AJ raised her hand, and used it to hold on Dean's right wrist. "Oh, and I forgot to do this last night." Dean's hand slowly dropped to the base of AJ's chin. Dean used his thumb and the side of his index finger to gently turn AJ's head and neck a bit to her left. Dean's head lowered, as he gave AJ a subtle kiss on the cheek. A vibe of happiness flowed through AJ as Dean's lips connect with her cheek once again. Dean pulled back, and smirked. "I would've done that last night, but your dad probably would've lost it if I did."

Dean's last sentence caused AJ to giggle._ Even her laugh is adorable. Jesus, Dean. Now I'm thinking about the word "adorable." This girl has really changed you, huh?_

"I'm glad my father didn't scare you off. He can be… pretty rough at times." AJ admitted. AJ's speech broke Dean's train of thought, but he didn't mind it much; he wasn't going to say anything he was thinking anyways.

"AJ, I know this seems crazy, because we haven't even known each other for a month, but I don't think anything can scare me away from you." AJ smiled, the sight of her pearly white teeth triggered Dean to smile right back at her. Dean and AJ heard the bell ring, but their nerves weren't shaken. 5th Period was the lunch period, and AJ and Dean were both in the first lunch wave, meaning they had lunch before their fifth period classes started.

"Dean, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" AJ asked Dean, in the sweetest tone she could fathom.

"Why the hell not?" Dean responded. AJ and Dean's hands collided and entangled with one another's, the couple smiling as they stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

Dean and AJ walked into the lunch room, AJ immediately spotting the big table of her friends which consisted of: Kaitlyn, Seth Rollins, Phil Brooks, Kofi Kingston, Ettore "Big E" Langston, Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, and her twin sister Nikki. Nikki's boyfriend, John Cena, was out sick that day, so instead of two open table spots, there was three. Kaitlyn and Seth saw AJ, along with Dean, and waved the two over to the table, Ambrose taking a seat next to AJ. Everyone at the table but AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth, stared at Dean, somewhat confused. Dean looked at every single person who was staring at him, before AJ broke the awkward silence.

"Guys, this is my… "friend," Dean Ambrose." AJ informed the near ten people who were just giving Dean a glare. Dean knew everyone at the table, well, their names only, but no one at the table besides Seth, AJ and Kaitlyn knew Dean at all.

"Yeah… friend." Kaitlyn chuckled, as AJ snapped her head towards Kaitlyn, and giving her a look that was sure to shut Kaitlyn up.

"Wassup?" Dean said to the group of kids at the table. Almost all of the kids at the table welcome Dean to the group, except Kaitlyn and Seth, who already knew Dean.

"So, I guess the empty seat at the front end of the table will finally be filled, huh?" Phil snickered.

"Depends if you guys like me. But I'm gonna have to warn you, I can be somewhat of a… what's the word I'm looking for?" Dean questioned himself.

"An arrogant ass?" Seth answered quickly.

"A crazed bastard who is too bitter to admit when he's wrong?" Kaitlyn quickly followed her boyfriend's answer with one of her own.

"OK, neither of those things are true." Dean kind of cockily responded.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone knows that Chris is the arrogant ass of the table." Phil chimed in once again, eliciting a sly smirk on Jericho's face.

"Yeah, and you're the crazed bastard who's too bitter to admit when he's wrong, Phil." Daniel Bryan snapped back. Phil shrugged his shoulders, and returned to his homemade sandwich.

"Babe…" Dean started to ask AJ something, but stopped himself. "Oh, shit!" Dean whispered, so only he could hear himself.

"Babe? Who's… who's babe?" Kaitlyn was the first to catch onto Dean's slip of the tongue.

"Um… I am." Kaitlyn was stunned to hear AJ, out of all people, reply to her question. All the people at the table, excluding Dean, gazed at AJ, with curiosity written all over their faces. "Dean and I are… kind of dating."

"Um… AJ, I wouldn't say we're dating just yet." Dean finally spoke again.

AJ peered at Dean, as did the rest of the table. "Why do you say that?"

"Well… because… I mean.. we haven't even kissed yet. I'm not trying to pressure you into doing that, I'm just saying… my tradition is that, I'm not technically dating a girl until I kiss her." Dean justified.

"Dean's always gotta be a stubborn prick. But, that's one of his many qualities." Seth jumped in.

"Says the two-toned metalhead." Dean said, the rest of table either laughing or stifling a laugh after Dean's statement.

"OK, this guy is good by me." Ettore talked for the first time that evening.

"Same." Brie, Nikki, Daniel, Phil, & Kofi said almost in unison.

"Well, glad to know I didn't fuck this bit up. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some lunch. AJ, you want anything?" Dean continued.

"Nah. I'm good, Dean." AJ sweetly replied. Dean stood up, and walked towards the snack counter, but ended up bumping into someone. When Dean looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"S… Sami?!" Dean stuttered, and then finally shouted. Standing in front of Dean was one of Dean's long time friends, Sami Callihan.

"Dean?!" Sami was quick to respond, knowing full well who stood before him. Dean and Sami fist bumped, which then turned into somewhat of a "bro-hug."

"I completely forgot you were coming back this year! Come on, man. Come sit down with me and my new table." Dean proposed the idea of Sami sitting with him and his new table on the very first day.

"New table? What, did you buy it yourself?" Sami joked. Classic Sami. Dean began to take a trip down nostalgia lane, remember all the good times he had with Sami when they were small kids.

"No, a friend of mine introduced me to them. And now, I'll introduce you to them… unless you're afraid." Dean challenged Sami to sit down with him. Sami scratched his head, while looking Dean dead in the eyes.

"Dean… you know me well enough to know I'm not afraid of anything." Sami smiled, Dean giving Sami a somewhat similar smile.

Dean walked Sami over to the group, the group eyeing Sami and his rather dark looking clothing style.

"Jesus, Dean. I didn't know you were going full cannibal now." Seth said while scanning Sami with his eyes.

"Everyone, this is one of my old friends, Sami Callihan. He just moved back here this year. Sami, this is Seth, Kaitlyn, Phil, Kofi, Ettore, Chris, Brie, Daniel, Nikki, and finally, my 'friend' I was telling you about, AJ." Dean introduced Sami to the group, and vice versa.

"Jeez, Dean. You must be really popular. I'll give you guys a little bit of a insight into Dean. He once jammed a nail into my arm." Sami expressed to the huge table to teens.

"We were 6, Sami!" Dean tried to hide up his violent past towards Sami.

"And you think that helps your case?!" Sami shouted.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I thought it'd annoy you, not hurt you!" Dean yelled in a reply. Sami shook his head lazily, as he took the seat opposite of Dean, also seating himself next to Seth, Dean reassuming his seat next to AJ. The group of friends all turned their heads when they heard laughing a few tables behind them. As they expected, the table full of jocks and cheerleaders were found talking amongst themselves, most like making fun of the table just feet away. The table of sports junkies and cheerleaders consisted of: Dolph Ziggler, Eve Torres, Mike Mizanin, Maryse Ouellet, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Johnny Curtis, Summer Rae, Brad Maddox, Maria Kanellis, Michael Bennett, Randy Orton and Johnny Gargano. Mike Mizanin was sitting in a pull-up chair, since their table only had 13 seats. Sami and Dean paid very close attention to Johnny Gargano in particular. Truth is, Dean, Johnny and Sami used to be the best of friends in elementary school. But as time rolled on, Johnny drifted farther away from Dean and Sami, and more towards the jocks. Both tables eventually exchanged looks. The jocks all cockily smiled, the opposition just sitting there and staring. None of them dared to speak; none of them except Dean that is.

"If any of you bitches want to grow a set and say something, you're more than welcome too." Everyone's attention turned to Dean. There had been people who stood up to the jocks before, one-on-one, but no one ever insulted the entire group of them when they were all present. "Oh, Dolphin. How's the chin?" Ziggler stared Ambrose down, his jaw still bruised from that knee he took. "Now, I know I'm damn good looking and all, but I'm in the process of talking to people that are actually worth my time, so go back to your riveting conversations about what type of hair care product to use." Ambrose finished off his statement, before turning back to the group. Ambrose turned around to see everyone but Sami with their jaws hung open.

"What? Is there something on my face? Sami, did you draw something on my back like you did in fifth grade?" Dean asked around.

"Bro, I don't even have anything to write with!" Sami assured Dean he didn't do anything to him.

"Dean… do you realize what you just did?" Kofi questioned.

"I insulted a bunch of concerned douchebags. What of it?" Dean responded with a laugh.

"Dean, nobody has ever insulted the jocks like that before." Nikki leaned over so she could look at Dean while she spoke. Nikki's twin sister Brie then chimed in.

"Yeah. I mean, they like, rule the school. They're the in crowd."

"I don't give a damn if they're friends with the President of the United States. In case if you guys haven't noticed, I do and say whatever I want to whoever I want. And by that, I mainly mean I insult the people who piss me off. Plus Brie, they're not the in crowd. I define the in crowd as the crowd you're apart or the crowd you want to be in. And trust me, I bet that none of you here wants to be a jock." Dean shifted his eyes at the fellow students, who looked at each other.

"He's not wrong, you know. We all rather be ourselves than some condescending righteous morons." Phil spoked up for the rest of the group.

"Agreed." AJ, Kaitlyn, Seth, Daniel, Ettore, Kofi, Brie, Nikki & Chris all talked at the same time.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and lunch was over for the first wave of students. Dean, AJ and the rest of their group all returned to their classes, as their days all went on pretty smoothly. Dean and AJ planned on walking to AJ's house together, but after Saturday Night, they thought better of it. Instead, AJ and Dean took a trip down to Dean's place of work, the junkyard. AJ and Dean kissed each other on the cheeks, and said their goodbyes for the day.

The crazy and stressful weekend was over for the emerging couple, and what started out as a calm and good week at school awaited them.

**A/N: **Man, a lot of people were introduced in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and don't forget to leave feedback! Thanks for reading!


	7. Asking Her Out & Issues Resolved

**Disclaimer - I do not own ANY of the people in this story.**

_**November 12th, 2013 -**_

After meeting all of AJ's friends, Dean was feeling pretty good about this "relationship" he had with her. Although she didn't, at least formally, introduce Dean to her parents, she did introduce him to her friends, which was a step in the right direction to Dean. AJ's father had left early for work that morning, and, since AJ's mother was 100% OK with AJ and Dean "going out" per say, she allowed Dean to walk her daughter to school. AJ was wearing a black and grey hoodie over her uniform, with mittens, considering the temperature was projected to be as low as 20 degrees. AJ and Dean held hands while walking and talking their way towards yet another day at high school. Sadly for AJ and Dean, they didn't have any classes together, but they did have lunch together, as well as the passing time between classes, which was enough for them. Dean would periodically look over at AJ, and see the wind blowing her long black hair back. One of the times, AJ caught Dean looking at her, which sparked up conversation.

"What are you looking at, mister?" AJ chuckled a bit, her face slightly freezing from the intense wind.

"You wanna know what I'm looking at?" Dean looked at AJ with narrowed eyes, helping to shield his eyes from the wind. "I.. am looking at my future girlfriend." Dean and AJ both grinned from ear to ear. "Which also begs the question… when are we going to kiss? I mean, like I said a while ago, I'd never pressure you to do anything, I just… I wanna be able to call you mine already."

"Awh… you're so sweet. Soon, Dean. Soon, just... just trust me." AJ answered, her breath creating a white smoke in the air from the morning cold.

"OK… so, can soon be like, now?" Dean asked. AJ and Dean had found their way to the entrance of the school, but AJ stopped near the brick foundation just near the front doors. AJ scoffed at Dean's question. "AJ, what's the matter? Why won't you kiss me?"

AJ's lowered her entire neck area, from her head to her eyes and everything else. "Dean, I've… um… I've never kissed a boy." AJ said, embarrassed beyond belief. A small frown formed on Dean's face. _Man, I've been pushing her too hard about this whole kiss deal._ Dean's placed his left hand onto AJ's left shoulder, also using his right hand to bring AJ's head back up to look at him.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't know you haven't kissed a guy yet. I promise you, I'll stop hounding you about it, OK?" Dean sincerely spoke. AJ nodded her head, and charmingly smiled at him. AJ knew that her smile drove Dean crazy, so she decided to toy with him just a little bit. "OK, that's not fair! You know how much I love your adorable smile." Dean chuckled, AJ chuckling along with him. Dean slung his arm over AJ's neck, as they happily made their way into the school.

* * *

**_November 12th, 2013 - Beginning of 1st Lunch Wave_**

The day at the high school was positively boring for AJ and Dean as a whole. Mind-numbing lecture this, boring math lesson that, was all that the pair of them took out of the day so far. Their only saving grace was when the final bell sounded for fourth period, which meant one thing; Lunchtime. AJ and Dean met up very quickly after leaving their classes, and walked into the lunchroom together, much as they did yesterday. AJ and Dean spotted their table, this time with only two empty seats, as John Cena was back in school. Dean and AJ walked over and claimed the two empty seats at the front end of the table, their seats parallel to Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins.

"Hey, AJ. Who's uh, who's your friend" John asked.

"John, this is Dean Ambrose. He's… well, 'kind of' AJ's boyfriend." Nikki told her boyfriend.

"Finally found someone to call your own, huh AJ?" John smirked while questioning AJ.

AJ tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed "Yeah, I did John. Well, we're not official but..."

"You're unofficially official?" John finished AJ's sentence.

"Yep." AJ replied with a slight smile.

"We're not officially official until we kiss… although we did have a talk earlier and we agreed that I'm gonna stop bothering her about it. It'll happen when the time is right, and I'll be here when it happens…" Dean stared at AJ while speaking.

"Well, of course you would be there. You're the one she is gonna kiss." Chris said from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, we know that Chris. We're not idiots." Kofi responded to Chris. The group chuckled a bit, just as Sami Callihan was making his way over to the group.

"Hey, Sami." Dean noticed his old friend and greeted him. Dean looked around and noticed something; all of the spots at their table were taken. Dean looked around some more, looking for a way to ease this situation.

"Um… am I just left out to dry now?" Sami asked in a annoyed sort of tone.

"No, you're not, Sami. I have an idea." Dean said while he began to stand up. Dean sneaked up behind the jocks table, specifically Mike Mizanin. Mike was sitting in a chair that he had to pull up, since their table only had twelve seats and their group was thirteen people. Ambrose snuck up behind Mike, grabbed his chair by the top bit of it, and pulled it out from underneath him, Mike landing flat on his ass.

"Hey! I was sitting in that!" Mike yelped while standing up, rubbing his now hurt bottom.

"Hey! I don't give a shit!" Ambrose yelled in response. Dean then turned his back to the table full of sports players and cheerleader. Dean carried the chair over to his table, and set it down at the front edge of the table. "Take a seat, Sami." Dean didn't have to tell Sami twice. Sami took his seat before one of the jocks came over and took the chair back.

"Man, Dean." John spoke, his mouth still slightly open in shock.

"What? Do I have some food stuck in my teeth or something?" Dean jokingly asked, knowing there wasn't anything in his teeth.

"No, it's just… I've never seen anyone talk to the jocks the way you just did now." John stated.

"Aw, come on. I mean, I just speak my mind. I'm sure people have done it before." Dean scoffed

"No, actually. No one has, at least not towards the jocks. I mean, I was once offered to be a jock, but I turned it down. It's just not my style to be an ass to people." John admitted. John knew he could be sitting at that table right now, with the group of kids who "ruled the school" as his girlfriend Nikki used to put it. But, John knew Nikki would never approve of the way the jocks were, so he decided against the idea.

"And that's when we accepted John into our little… posse. We realized he wasn't like one of those… pretentious asshats. Also, Nikki vouched for him." Phil explained even further to Dean.

"And him not being a jock was the best choice he ever made… besides dating me, of course." Nikki giggled, before giving John a kiss.

"So, moving away from the topic of those knuckleheads. Did you guys see the bulletin post on the board this morning?" Kaitlyn asked the gang. Everyone exchanged confused looks, following the looks up with collective head shakes. "The halloween dance is finally happening, after being postponed."

"Wow… well, Mr. McMahon has officially won the award for 'Laziest Bastard on Earth" Dean shook his head in disbelief, the rest of the group sharing a laugh.

"What did the dance even get postponed for in the first place?" Sami inquired. Sami was quick to get a response from Daniel Bryan.

"Freak snow storm. Dropped like six inches of snow, and all of the decorations were destroyed because, for some reason, the dance was going to be outside."

"Who the hell does a school authorized dance… outside?" Ettore joined in.

"Obviously the dumbasses who run this school." Dean took a "wild guess" at that one.

"I'll be right back, guys. I need something to drink, my throat's getting kind of dry." AJ informed the group. AJ quickly kissed Dean on the cheek, before rising to her feet, and skipping towards the snack counter.

"I mean, I already asked Katie to go with me way before the original dance date, so I'm good to go." Seth said with a mouthful of pasta in his mouth.

"Seth! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kaitlyn said in a very disgusted tone.

"Sorry, honey." Seth finished swallowing his pasta before apologized.

"OK… moving on from Seth being absolutely whipped…" Dean laughed. Seth's fork fell into his tray of pasta, as he gave Dean a rather nasty look.

"John and I actually asked Nikki and Brie to the dance at the same time, in the same room." Daniel told the group.

"We had it all planned out to surprise our girls." John added onto Daniel's sentence, the Bella Twins reacting by smiling.

"Dean, have you, uh, have you ask little miss AJ to the dance yet?" Sami asked.

"Um… I honestly haven't even thought about it." Dean confessed.

"Bro… are you kidding me?" Seth thought Dean was joking for a second. Dean, however, was being dead serious.

"No. I mean… I'm not good with this whole romantic stuff." Dean admitted while rubbing his hands together in anticipation. _Should I ask her? I'm sure she'd say yes, but… what if she doesn't?_ Dean thought.

"Come on, man. Hell, ask her now!" Seth suggested, Ambrose turning his head to give him a surprised look.

"In front of you guys?" Dean nervously questioned. Dean wasn't good about showing his true feelings around pretty much anyone, which is what made AJ so special to him. She made him feel comfortable about telling her practically anything.

"Yeah! I mean, we're all gonna be supporting you." Brie shouted from her end of the table.

"Yeah, Dean. And, in the off chance you get rejected, I'll be there to make fun of you." Chris said, his feet kicked up on the table.

"Chris, shut up!" Brie instructed. AJ skipped back over to the table, water bottle in hand. AJ went to sit down, but Dean put his arm out.

"AJ, hold on a second." Dean made his way to a vertical base. Dean lowered his head to make eye contact with AJ, whose eyes reeked of hopefulness._ Is he gonna say we're moving too fast? Oh, god… he's gonna say he doesn't wanna be with me. I should've known this would've happened!_ AJ worried.

"I was… I was wondering if… maybe, you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Dean pieced his question together word by word. AJ's mouth formed into a big, sweet smile.

"Yes, Dean. I'll go to the dance with you." AJ nodded her head in succession with her words. Dean glanced over at the group of friends watching on. Dean scanned the table for a few seconds, returning to AJ a moment later.

"Well, that was a lot easier than expected…" Dean sighed in massive amounts of relief.

"What? Did you think I was going to say no?" AJ asked, a slight laugh coming from her throat.

"How was I supposed to know what your answer was gonna be?" Dean answered AJ's question with one of his own.

"I don't know. Maybe due to the fact that we're practically in a relationship." AJ reminded Dean.

"Practically though. Not officially." Dean reminded AJ, which made AJ cringe. _God, quit saying we're not official! You just make it seem like you're rubbing it in! AJ_ thought to herself, while a pissed off look on her face became more and more apparent to Dean. "Alright, alright, alright. AJ, just calm down… I'm sorry for...for keep mentioning that we're not official, I forgot about our little agreement. I mean… I'm just following my tradition."

"Dean, I know you're following your tradition, and I respect that. It's just, you make me feel bad that I won't kiss you just yet." AJ expressed her feelings to Dean, and the group as well, albeit inadvertently.

"I know, I know that now. How about this? I _promise _I won't even bring up us being 'official' or about the 'kiss' anymore?" Dean pledged, AJ began to smile after Dean finished talking. AJ planted a kiss on Dean's cheek, the pair of them returning to their seats seconds later. A few minutes later, the final bell for the first lunch wave ended, the group heading to their respective fifth period classes.

* * *

Dean had convinced AJ to let him walk her home, despite what happened the last time Dean walked her home. Dean and AJ held hands once again as they made their way back to AJ's house. Dean had kept true to his word, and hadn't mentioned when they're going to kiss since lunch ended. AJ and Dean couldn't stop staring at each other during the walk. AJ wanted to kiss Dean so bad, but she had to restrain herself; she had a plan now. A plan so secret she couldn't think about it for five seconds without wanting to shout it out to the entire world. Dean gave AJ a peck on the cheek when they arrived at the front of her driveway. AJ smiled, turned on her feet, and ran up the driveway and through the front door. AJ looked around, and managed to spot her father. AJ made a dash for the stairs, but her father ran to stand in her way._ Oh, how cliche. He's standing in my way of the stairs, just like how he's standing in my way of having a boyfriend._ AJ crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, not making eye contact with her disgruntled father.

"AJ, we need to talk." Mr. Mendez clearly stated. The strap of AJ's backpack slipped off, as she tossed it towards the living room couch.

"What is there to talk about?" AJ frowned.

"Alright, look. Yes, your mother told me about Dean. Not that she really had any other choice, considering if I was the one who went into your room when she 'found out,' this would be a whole other conversation. But, your mother told me… that you told her not to tell me. AJ, why would you tell…" Mr. Mendez's drawl went on and on, but was cut off by his daughter soon enough.

"Because, dad! Because you're so afraid of me growing up and having a boyfriend! I have had boys over in the past, and every single time, you've scared them away deliberately! I know you want to do well in school, and I have been! But, you're stuck in this delusion that if I get a boyfriend, my grades are going to go down the drain! But that's not true! All I want is someone to love me unconditionally! And Dean can be that guy! I know you don't believe me, because you've heard these 'stories' about how he's used girls and thrown them to the side, but daddy, he's so sweet around me! He doesn't act how he acts like he did around you around me, because he really likes me, and I really like him too! I want you to be able to meet him, and have a civilized conversation, but the only person stopping that from happening is you! You and your paranoia!" AJ's rant finally came to a close, her father never taking his eyes off his small daughter as she took a breather.

"Alright, AJ. I get it… and you're right. I am scared… I'm scared of you growing up. I'm scared that, if you get a boyfriend, he'll be the only man in your life you'll actually care about and spend time with. And what I've done to your past 'romantic interests' was immature, I did it… because I'm selfish, I guess."

"Awh…. dad, I'm sorry. I…. didn't think about it like that. But, you're my father! You've been apart of my life all of the time, I wouldn't be able to just forget you!"

"It's possible, trust me… but I promise not to, intentionally, mess up your relationships from now on." Mr. Mendez promised, bringing a smile to AJ's face.

"Thanks, daddy." AJ hugged her father. When the hug broke, AJ's father stopped his daughter from grabbing her backpack.

"But, if I might ask. I saw Dean walking you home. What were you two talking about? I'm just… I'm curious." AJ's dad inquired.

"We um... we talked about the halloween dance that's finally happening." AJ spoke the truth.

"Did he ask you to go with him to said dance?" AJ's dad further questioned his daughter, who began to nervously sweat.

"Um… yeah, yeah he did." AJ confessed.

"And… you said he had to meet us first, right?"

"Um… no… I said I'd go with him." AJ said, preparing for the worst. AJ's dad threw his arms up in the air in shock.

"AJ! You can't go to a dance with a boy your mother and I haven't even properly met!" AJ's dad shouted.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted to meet him!" AJ tried her hardest to sound apologetic, when she really wasn't. It's my life, why can't I make the decisions in it?!

"OK, when's the dance?" AJ's dad went on to ask.

"Next friday… why? Why did you wanna know?" AJ shot back a question of her own after telling her dad the date of the dance.

"OK then, Dean needs to meet us this weekend. AJ, I know you don't like how this sounds, but I follow by tradition, and since we never met him before your first date, now is better late than never." Mr. Mendez made it clear to his daughter what his intentions were. AJ's father was right in a way…

She didn't like the way this sounded.

**A/N:** There AJ's dad goes again, getting into his daughter's relationship! Like I said a few chapters ago, I'm probably going to be slowing down the uploads of these chapters from here on out. However, I will definitely try to get out at least a chapter a week for you guys. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	8. Meet the Mendez's

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story**

Only a week after their first date, Dean and AJ had another date, but this time, it was a date they didn't schedule. It was time for Dean to meet AJ's parents. AJ had told Dean that her father made things very clear to her; if Dean didn't meet AJ's parents, the two of them would not be allowed to go to the dance. Shockingly, Dean wasn't all too mad about it. He could tell where AJ's parents were coming from, and was completely content with having to meet the parents before the dance. The rest of the week went by, with AJ filling up with anticipation and worry. _I swear, if they mess this up for me…_ AJ constantly reminded herself. Dean did his hardest to calm her down, but AJ was having none of it.

_**November 16th, 2013 -**_

AJ paced back and forth in her living room as the hours of Dean's arrival approached. AJ tried to tell herself that everything would be alright, but she didn't even believe herself. AJ dressed nicely for Dean; she was sporting a green dress that she hadn't worn in a while. But, AJ didn't wear the dress to just look good. AJ told herself, _Maybe Dean'll pay more attention to me if I look good, and hopefully, he'll be less likely to say something stupid to my parents._ AJ's parents waited around on the couch together, watching TV, the time passing by. Soon enough, Dean shot through the door, wearing his usual jean jacket, along with a set of jeans. Dean quickly shut the door, and began to frantically breathe in and out. AJ, along with her parents, looked on in confusion.

"OK, I've come over here a few times before… so how have I never noticed that huge pitbull roaming around here?!" Dean was quick to ask.

"Oh, that's the neighbor's dog. They don't let it out much." AJ explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah, I can see why!" Dean turned around and took a look around to see if the dog he had mentioned was gone, which it was. Dean inhaled another deep breathed, and shifted his body around to meet eyes with AJ and her parents. "Well, let's get this part out of the way. Um… Mrs. Mendez… Mr. Mendez...you both know who I am, but just so we're 'formal' about this, I'm Dean Ambrose." Dean's hand slightly waved at AJ's parents. AJ's dad stood up from the couch, and made his way over to Dean. _Oh no… oh no_ was all AJ could think as her father slowly approached Dean. Mr. Mendez then did something that not even his wife expected; his right hand slowly came out towards Dean.

"Dean, when you introduce yourself to a girl's father, you don't just wave… you shake their hand!" AJ's father said in an unnaturally ecstatic tone for him. _OK, there is no chance in hell this is my father._ AJ's mind now thought. Dean's calculating eyes scanned AJ's dad, before Dean returned the hand with his own, the two of them engaging in a firm handshake.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Dean inquired.

"We're just going to have a chat, nothing major." AJ's dad informed the teenager who only stood about a foot or two away from him. Dean nodded his head, as Mr. and Mrs. Mendez went into the kitchen to grab AJ and Dean some food and drinks. AJ shyly bowed her head as she saw Dean slowly walking over to her.

"AJ… you look… you look so good that there is not a word in the dictionary to describe how good you look." Dean had a slight chuckle in his voice. "Sorry if that sounded lame."

"Lame? Not at all. That was really sweet of you." AJ smiled. Dean returned AJ's smile with one of his own, while running his hand through her hair.

"You're so damn cute, you know that?" Dean complimented AJ once more.

"Awh…" AJ happily moaned, as she proceeded to kiss Dean on the cheek. Just as AJ's lips separated from Dean's cheek, AJ's parents returned to the room. AJ grabbed Dean by the hand, and led him towards the couches that resided in the living room.

"Take a seat, Dean." AJ smiled. AJ was doing her best to keep a positive attitude, but the idea of something going wrong was lingering in her mind. Dean took a seat on one of the couches, AJ nearly running to claim a seat next to him. AJ's parents took the couch next to Dean & AJ, AJ's father the first being to speak.

"So, Dean… tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Dean retaliated.

"Well, let's start off with something easy. How many girls have you been with before my daughter?" AJ's father asked.

"Not many. Only three or four, and the last one was nearly a year ago." Dean told the truth. He couldn't afford to lie and get caught; not now.

Clearing his throat a bit, AJ's father would ask yet another question, "Alright. Do you… do anything for work yet?"

"I work at a junkyard not too far from here. Fixing up old, broken down cars, things of that nature." Dean explained, AJ's parents listening attentively._ Alright. This is going well so far. Just gotta hope no one says the wrong thing._ AJ thought while aimlessly looking around the room.

A few hours passed, and AJ's hope raised and raised by the moment, as the questions her father asked got a little more personal from time to time. However, Dean was almost an open book, and expressed himself in any way AJ's parents asked him too. However, there seemed to be a common denominator in all of this; Dean always dodged questions about his family. He did it with AJ, and now he did it with her parents. AJ's father, like his daughter, knew that family was a touchy subject, so he did his best to avoid any questions in those parameters. AJ's feet impatiently tapped as her parents went on and on with what seemed like an interview with Dean. After a while, AJ's father stood up, which rattled the nerves of AJ, Dean and AJ's mother. AJ's father stared down Dean, who sat at the couch just in front of him.

AJ was the first one to break the silence, as she softly spoke up "So?"

"Dean… I'm sorry." AJ's father started off, sending chills down the spines of AJ and Dean. Was this it? Was their one chance at true love down the drain, when everything was going so well? "I'm sorry…. that I was a little harsh on you last weekend." AJ and Dean were immediately relieved as AJ's father went on. But, AJ took more out of her father's sentence, and asked him a vital question.

"So… does this mean what I think this means?!" AJ squealed happily. A smirk came across Mr. Mendez's face from his daughter's apparent happiness.

"Yes, this does mean what you think this means. Dean, I think I speak on behalf of my wife and myself, when I tell you that… even though you first came off as the sort of man who would use our daughter, obviously you proved us wrong here tonight. So, we give you permission to take our daughter out to the halloween dance… Wait, it is the halloween dance right?" AJ's dad ended off his statement with a question.

"Yes, dad. It is the halloween dance." AJ said, her arms quickly wrapping around the back of Dean's neck.

"Alright… that Mr. McMahon really is a lazy bastard, huh?" AJ's dad chuckled.

"You don't even know half of it, Mister Mendez." Dean replied with a laugh of his own.

"Oh…. and also…. Dean, this may be going a bit too far, but… if you and AJ really do enjoy your time at the dance… we do also give you permission to date our daughter." Mr. Mendez added onto his previous approval of Dean. AJ and Dean's bodies both went through a sudden jolt of happiness. Dean had finally got what they both thought was going to be hell, and, considering Dean's parents didn't want to meet AJ just yet, they knew that they had finally earned the right to be happy. AJ and Dean were now intertwined in a huge, passionate hug. AJ's parents could only watch on in pure happiness for their daughter. AJ came so close to shedding a few tears of joy, but with her parents a few feet away, she somehow held it all together. AJ's parents decided to give Dean and AJ a few moments, as they stepped into the other room. AJ and Dean slowly broke the hug, with the pair of them smiling.

"Well, um… I think this officially goes down as the best moment of my life." AJ said, wiping away the tears which now spilled from her eyes. Dean assisted AJ in wiping up the tears. When the tears were all cleaned up, Dean wrapped his arms around the lower back of AJ, as they sat together on the couch.

"AJ… our great moments are only beginning." Dean smirked and gently placed a kiss on AJ's forehead. Dean's head slowly retreated, but eventually stopped as he got lost in AJ's eyes. Dean couldn't help himself, as his head slowly leaned back in. Dean never took his eyes off AJ's, as he inched closer and closer to her.

"Dean… no. Now's not the time… I mean, my parents are in the next room." Dean's spirits were quickly crushed by AJ's last second plea. All of Dean's body just slumped in sadness, as AJ tried to explain herself. "Awh, Dean! I'm sorry, it's just…. I mean…. I have a plan for our first kiss, to make it the most special thing it can be… you just have to trust me." Dean's head seldomly came up to glare back at AJ. "If it helps any, if my plan goes accordingly, it won't be that long away." Dean's lips pushed together, accompanied by the slow nodding of his head.

"Alright." Dean's reply was short and sweet, as he wrapped his arms around AJ's small frame, and pulled her closer towards her. Dean leaned back a bit to rest his head on the couch's armrest, as AJ snuggled up in his embrace. So, this is what it feels like to have someone care about you. AJ questioned in her mind. AJ finally felt like someone cared about her, that someone understood her. And to her... that was the best feeling she could ever feel.

**A/N:** Whew! Well, now that Dean and AJ got through the hard part, they just have to make it to the dance, as their romance heats up. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	9. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in the story.**

_**November 22nd, 2013 -**_

_This is it, Dean._

Dean couldn't stop telling himself that as he came closer and closer towards AJ's house. AJ and Dean had waited all week long for this day. It was the day of the belated Halloween Dance, the same dance Dean had to meet AJ's parents to get approval to go to for. Dean told AJ that his parents gave him the OK to go to the dance with her, so that was also out of the way. Dean and AJ had planned out what they were going to dress up as all week long, which made Dean realize something he knew already, but never really thought about; he really liked AJ. He never would have dressed up on a Halloween Dance for anyone else but AJ. Dean and AJ were originally going to go to the dance as Batman and Robin, but their plans were foiled when they saw Kaitlyn & Seth showing off their costumes days before the dance. So, AJ and Dean switched it up and decided to go as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Dean was obviously OK with this, seeing as how he didn't really need to dress up in a ridiculous costume. All he had to really do is put on Joker-like face paint, and tatter up his hair a bit, but nothing too ridiculous, or else he'd get a lecture from AJ about it. Dean strolled up to AJ's front door, and knocked on the door. Dean tapped his feet for a few seconds, until AJ's mother open the door up.

"Hey, Mrs. Mendez." Dean greeted AJ's mother.

"Hi, Dean. Come on in. You might have to wait a little bit, AJ's upstairs getting dressed." AJ's mother invited Dean. AJ's mother stepped to the side, allowing Dean to make his way into the house. Dean's eyes looked around a bit, and stopped when they saw AJ's father, sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Mr. Mendez." Dean greeted AJ's father, identically to how he greeted AJ's mother.

"Hello, Dean." AJ's father took his eyes off his book for a second to glance at Dean. "Or should I say… Mr. A. Because Harley Quinn calls the Joker Mr. J, and J rhymes with… with A." AJ's father chuckled, and continued. "OK, that joke was terrible. Anyways, try not to keep my daughter out too late, even though it's not a school night."

Dean was still a little shocked by the terrible joke by AJ's dad, but managed to say "Don't worry, Mr. Mendez, I wasn't planning on keeping her out any longer than I needed to." Dean nodded his head a bit.

"AJ! Dean's here!" AJ's mother shouted up the nearby staircase.

Through her closed door, AJ's yelled back "Give me a moment! This stupid boot won't go onto my foot!"

"I thought you tried those on yesterday!"

"I did, but now they won't fit!" AJ said, Dean barely making out her speech, as the closed door between them muffled her voice. "OK! I got it! I'm coming down in a second!"

Dean adjusted his jacket a bit, as AJ came racing down the stairs. Dean looked over his shoulder, and saw AJ's costume, and almost went into shock. AJ saw the silly look on Dean's face, which made her smile. AJ, on purpose, sweetly stepped over to Dean.

"Hi, Mr. A." AJ giggled, her father looking up from his book. AJ heard her father tell that joke to Dean, and decided to see what would happen if she told it.

"Um… H… Hi, AJ." Dean stammered. Mr. Mendez lowered his book a tad, and spoke.

"Oh, so when I tell that joke, it sucks. But, when my daughter tells it, it's adorable!"

"David!" AJ's mother was the one to reply to AJ's father's statement.

"Marie, I was only joking. You two have fun tonight, but don't have too much fun."

"Wow, dad. Nice double standard." AJ nodded her head. She proceeded to skip over to where her father sat at the couch, leaned down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before skipping back over to her mother and doing the same. Dean stood there with his eyebrows raised, and his arms out in surprise.

"What, do I not get a cheek kiss?" Dean questioned.

"I was just about to give you one. Impatient much?" AJ said, and then kissed Dean on his cheek, much harder than she did for either of her parents.

"They say patience is a virtue… well, it's a virtue that I don't damn well have." Dean informed AJ, making her laugh. AJ and Dean then grasped each other by the palms of their hands, and walked out the front door, and towards the school.

* * *

AJ and Dean, along with a hoard of students, pushed their way into the school's gym, where the dance was being held. AJ and Dean walked into the gym, and instinctively looked for their group of friends. AJ was the one to spot Kaitlyn and Seth, along with the rest of the group, crowded together by the snack table. AJ and Dean looked at each other, and checked the other's costume. They both nodded their heads, and made their way towards the group.

"Oh, there they are!" Kaitlyn spotted AJ and Dean first.

"Yeah, we're here. And… this… is a rather… interesting group." AJ acknowledged the variety of costumes within the group. As mentioned already, Seth and Kaitlyn were dressed as Batman and Robin, but the rest of the group had a slew of costume ideas; John was Superman, Nikki was Wonder Woman, Phil was Wolverine, Kofi was Ironman, Sami was a zombie, Jericho was dressed up like a rockstar, Daniel was the Flash and Brie was Catwoman. But, Ettore stood there in a costume that AJ and Dean, not to mention the rest of the group, couldn't quite figure out.

"Ettore, what are you supposed to be?" AJ inquired.

"I know, right? We've been trying to figure that out for a while now." Seth scratched his head, thinking.

"Seriously? Can you, can you not tell who I am?" Ettore seriously replied. Ettore stood there in glasses, a tucked in plaid shirt, and pants that were very pushed up.

"No, we can't! We've been telling you this for about ten minutes!" Kofi nearly shouted in response.

"Guys, I'm Steve Urkel!" Ettore finally gave in and told the group who he was. The group shared a collective "Oh…" and then began to laugh. "Was it really that hard?"

"No, it wasn't! That's why we're laughing!" Jericho said through his uncontrollable laugh.

"Also, there are so many superheroes here, and then we have Rockstar Jericho, Zombie Sami and Steve Urkel! This is the most ridiculous group of costumes!" AJ struggled to talk through her continuous laughter. After a few minutes, the group calmed down a bit, and began to converse a bit more. As time went by, Dean eventually looked over his shoulder, and spotted the group of jocks in the middle of the gym. Dean's eyes first noticed Dolph Ziggler, who was dressed in a white suit.

"Oh, don't tell me… is Ziggles supposed to be Frank Sinatra?" Dean asked, hoping for a no.

"Sadly, yes he is." Brie informed Dean.

"He even gives jazz music a bad name." Chris scoffed.

"You know what? I've been good all week, just getting to this dance, so I'm not gonna mess it up now." Dean told himself out loud. However, before Dean could look away, Ziggler noticed him staring at him, and motioned his group of friends to head over to Dean and his group.

"Hey, look everyone. It's Dean Ambrose and the rejects!" Ziggler mocked. Ambrose smirked slightly, but his friends weren't smiling along with him; in fact they all back away a bit.

"Hey, look guys, It's Dolph Ziggler and the jackasses!" Ambrose said, but got no backing. Ambrose turned around and saw all of his friends, pretty much cowering in fear. "Guys, come on! These princesses are no threat to you!"

"Princesses? Really? Really?" Mike Mizanin spoke up. Mizanin was dressed up in a bunch of Cleveland Browns merchandise, with his girlfriend Maryse on his arm, also donning Cleveland Browns wear.

"Do us all a favor, and go back to kissing Dolph's ass, Mizanin." Ambrose viciously retaliate. Maryse was about to walk up to Ambrose and slap him, but Mike stopped her before she could do anything.

"You need to learn to respect the people above you, Ambrose." Jack Swagger chimed in. Swagger, the football team's quarterback, was dressed up as a king.

"Oh, I apologize. King of the Jackasses. Well, what you people need to learn, is to respect the others that aren't in your little group. Learn to respect the people that maybe aren't as athletically gifted, or aren't as popular as you jerks. Learn to not act like you're some sort of higher power than the rest of us just because you kiss Mr. McMahon's ass! Learn to act humble, learn to act civil with others, and learn not to steal friends from others." Ambrose stared directly at Johnny Gargano in his last part of his speech. Ambrose missed the fun times he, Sami and Johnny had, but he tried to let it go. Ziggler stepped up to Ambrose, attempting to intimidate him. Ambrose didn't budge, and instead got in Ziggler's face. "Whatcha gonna do, Ziggles? Are you gonna try and punch me? Huh? Is that it? Because I'd be more than happy to snap your wrist in front of your girlfriend, and the rest of your posse."

"Jack is right. You really need to watch your mouth." Ziggler smirked, thinking he had Dean beat. But, Ziggler's mind was only lying to him, as Ambrose sadistically smiled.

"You know…. one of these days, I'm gonna kick your ass… but not today. I don't feel like kicking ass tonight, so feel privileged. And, Jack-Ass over here is right. I don't respect any one of you. The only one of you I ever respected… was Johnny. Until you stole him from me, you stole from me, who I considered at one point to be like a brother to me. You took him from me, and I know that somewhere in his body, the real Johnny hates you guys. The real Johnny hates what he has become…. but it's obvious that the real Johnny isn't waking up anytime soon. So, if I have to eventually go through him to get my hands on you, by all means, I'll do it. Same goes with the rest of you." Ambrose showed absolutely no signs of fear. The jocks stepped up a bit, but they got met with something they didn't expect; Dean's friends stepped up as well. They had finally gotten over their fears, and decided to defend their newfound friend. The jocks and "rejects" stared down, the jocks realizing something very quickly; Johnny refused to step up with the rest of the group. Johnny stood there, and lowered his head slightly, the jocks then backing down to take care of their upset friends. Johnny's apparent disapproval of this fight caused the jocks to back down, and walk back towards the spot they initially resided from.

* * *

Some time passed, and AJ sat in one of the desk chairs, playing with her hair, bored out of her mind. Soon enough, Kaitlyn came over, and sat down next to her best friend.

"AJ? What's wrong? Why do you look bored out of your mind?" Kaitlyn inquired ever so nicely.

"My plan's been ruined." AJ muttered.

"Plan? What plan?" Kaitlyn now asked.

"I came up with a plan for Dean and I to have our first kiss during the dance, but… but… but he's not even paying attention to me! He's just been talking to Sami, Ettore, Kofi, Phil, everyone…. everyone but me!" AJ whimpered. AJ was on the verge of tears, when Kaitlyn tightly hugged her. Dean then walked over, Kaitlyn immediately breaking the hug, and heading over to Seth to give Dean and AJ a moment.

"Hey." Dean sat down as he spoke.

"Hi…" AJ's voice crackled, as she fought her tears back.

"This dance has kinda… been crappy." Dean slightly laughed. Dean then began to use a cloth to wipe away the Joker face paint from his face.

"Yeah… you're telling me." A pissed off AJ snarled at Dean.

"But… I think I know something that could make it better." Dean's eyes shifted to look at AJ, who was still dressed up like Harley Quinn. AJ went to look over at Dean, when she was cut off by the thing she had waited the entire night for; as she looked at Dean, she was met with a kiss. AJ's body almost went into shock as Dean's lips rubbed up against hers. It was so unexpected in the moment, that AJ had no way to react other than closing her eyes and kissing him back. Dean pulled back after a while, and smiled. Dean took his finger and rubbed it against the corner of AJ's mouth.

"You got a little Joker facepaint there. I guess I didn't get it all off." Dean smirked. AJ's beautifully innocent brown eyes lit up with passion as she looked up at Dean.

"Um... I'm sorry if that kiss wasn't what you were expecting… I was kinda caught off guard." AJ said.

"Are you kidding me? That kiss was amazing… just like you." Dean's smile grew bigger, as his right arms now found a resting place around AJ's neck. "AJ, be honest with me…. why were you pissed off before I kissed you?"

AJ was fully prepared to tell Dean the truth "I don't know… it was, because you weren't really paying attention to me. You were talking to everyone else… but me."

"I know I was ignoring you. I meant to do it." Dean admitted, AJ shocked at his response.

"Come again?" AJ swore she heard Dean wrong.

"I did that on purpose. It was another one of my tests. I was trying to see if you'd get jealous."

"So… so I failed." AJ bowed her head in shame.

"No, AJ. You didn't fail." Ambrose chuckled. AJ's head slowly arose again, as Dean went on. "I want you to get jealous, because if you did to me what I did to you today, I'd be pissed as well." Ambrose confessed to her. AJ nodded her head. AJ and Dean sat around for a few seconds until AJ realized something.

"Wait… so… does this mean that… we're…" AJ wasn't able to finish her question; Ambrose already knew what it was.

"Yes, AJ. This means that we're, officially, a couple." Dean gladly answered. AJ and Dean leaned back again the wall, AJ moving closer to Ambrose's chest. _Congratulations AJ… You've finally found the one._ AJ told herself. Little did she know; Dean was telling himself the exact same thing.

**A/N:** So the dance went exactly as expected for AJ and Dean! Don't forget to leave feedback and thanks for reading!


	10. The Truth About Dean('s Parents)

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**November 23rd, 2013 -**_

It was Saturday, the day following the dance, and AJ and Dean were back at AJ's house. Dean showed up early in the morning, so early in fact that AJ wasn't even awake around that time. However, as noon time came to be, AJ and Dean were celebrating their new relationship in only a way they could do it; AJ and Dean were sitting together on the couch, making out. As Dean and AJ's lips passionately connected time and time again, Dean gradually laid AJ down on the couch to gain more leverage on his petite girlfriend. Dean's hands found a resting place on AJ's legs, as AJ's hand clasped onto the back of Dean's head. Dean and AJ kept going, until the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind Dean. Dean separated his lips from AJ's to allow him to look over his shoulder, where Dean would find AJ's father, standing there, looking at his daughter and her new boyfriend. AJ suddenly shoved Dean off of her, and accidentally off the couch, AJ's dad comically smiling.

"Ow!" Dean yelped after landing back first on the carpeted hardwood floor.

"Sorry!" AJ sincerely apologized. Even she didn't really know what she just did.

"Dean, when Mrs. Mendez and I told you that you can date our daughter, we did expect you two to be… doing this. However, we didn't expect it to be this early." Mr. Mendez explained. Mrs. Mendez passed by the trio while her husband was talking, and couldn't help but stop and laugh when Mr. Mendez finished his explanation.

"Are you kidding me, David? The night we first kissed, we didn't even really kiss, we made out. So, don't act all high and mighty with these two." Mrs. Mendez instructed her husband. AJ fake gaged when her mother got to the part about her parents making out.

"Thank you, mommy. Thank you for the mental images that will haunt my dreams for the next month." AJ joked around.

"You're welcome honey." AJ's mother then went down the nearby stairs to the basement, as AJ's father shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his bedroom. AJ slid over to the edge of the couch, and reached down, bringing Dean back to a seated position. Dean stood back up, only for AJ to pull him back down to the couch. Dean went in to resume his and AJ's passionate make out session, but AJ pulled away.

"Now that I know my parents are around, I really don't think us making out is the best idea." AJ admitted.

"Good point." Dean agreed. Dean leaned his upper body back on the couch, as he brought his arm around AJ's neck. AJ smiled from ear-to-ear, and cuddled up in Dean's chest.

* * *

After a little while, AJ asked Dean a question that had been on her mind for a while. "Dean, when am I going to meet your parents?" Dean's eyes widen when he heard those words escaped AJ's mouth. _You can't dodge this forever, Dean. You need to tell her eventually._

"Um… soon. Soon, sweetheart." Dean thought that calling AJ a cute nickname would veer her away from the topic of Dean's parents.

But AJ wasn't biting. With curiosity in her voice, she said "Well, can you tell me about them?"

Dean nervously stuttered "Um… not, uhh, not now, alright?" AJ sat up a tad, and turned her full attention to Dean.

"Come on, Dean. You always avoid questions about your family, I'm sure they can't be that bad. Tell me about your parents". AJ further questioned. Dean stood up from the couch and started to walk away. "Dean, where are you going?" Dean's hand met the handle of the fridge that sat in the kitchen.

"I'm just um… getting water, that's all." Dean was doing his damndest to hold back some tears that began to sting his eyes. AJ walked over to Dean, and placed her hand on his back, which startled him a ton.

"Dean… what's wrong?" AJ said, watching Dean retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. Dean hurriedly took a sip of water, trying to buy some time.

"N...Nothing. I'm uh… I'm fine." Dean lied straight to his own girlfriend, which killed him on the inside.

"Honey, I'm sorry if your family really is that painful of a subject to talk about. How about we just… go back to the couch and forget this happened, OK?" AJ wrapped her arms lovingly around Dean's abdomen, before trying to lead him back to the couch. Ambrose held onto the top of the nearby counter, AJ staring at him. Fear began to run through AJ's body. She didn't want to see Dean upset at all, and she even felt bad for making him feel this way.

"No…. I, uh, I think it's time you knew about my parents." Dean placed the water bottle down on the very same counter he held onto, as he fully turned his body to face AJ. "AJ… what do your parents do for work?" AJ was caught a bit off guard by Dean's question, but she was willing to tell him anything.

"My dad is a longshoreman, he moves around containers and stuff, and loads them onto ships at the nearby pier." AJ first told Dean about her father's place of work.

"What about your mother?" Dean asked, his eyes now turning red. AJ saw Dean's throat move a bit, indicating to her that he might be fighting back tears.

"She's training to be a nurse. She also has a little side job as a clerk at a nearby grocery store on the weekends." AJ went on at Dean's request.

"Well… do you wanna know what my parents do for work?" Dean questioned AJ. She slowly nodded her head, Dean taking a massive gulp before beginning his speech. "My father… my father is a computer programmer. It's not a bad job… except for the fact that I get to see him maybe one day out of the week, because he works for most of the day." Ambrose struggled to speak. "And, whenever I do see him… all I ever see him doing outside of work is drink. My dad used to be a pretty cool guy, and he still is… when he's sober, which only happens like, once every three months" AJ walked over to Dean, and gently reached out to rub his cheek.

"Don't. You don't have to go on, baby." AJ tried to get Dean to stop, but it was too late. He wasn't going to stop now; and she knew it was only going to get worse.

"And my mother… my mother…." Ambrose bowed his head down, both in anger and in complete sadness. "My mother is a prostitute. She… she lies on her back to put food on the table, and… it sickens me that she has to go to those lengths to just get money." Ambrose stifled a laugh for some reason that was unknown to AJ. "And, as much of a good mother as she sounds, going to lengths that she shouldn't have to go to, to support me… she's not. My mother has never supported me in anything in my life. She even told me straight to my face that I will accomplish nothing in my life." Dean hated what he was saying, and AJ hated hearing it. AJ wanted to believe this was all a lie, but the sad fact is that it wasn't; Dean's life really was this messed up. But, that was the only redeeming quality to the terrible way Dean's parents treated him. Dean thought AJ could be the person to put back together his terrible life, and make it all better; and now, AJ finally realized that. And she immediately loved it. AJ really felt something with Dean, and thought that they could help pick each other up, and make life worthwhile.

Suddenly, Dean used both of his hands to frame AJ's face in between them. "AJ, I look at this beautiful, beautiful face of yours… and I can say something about you that I couldn't say about the other girls I've been with. And that is… I don't see my mother in you. You are too innocent, too sweet, and too smart to fuck up your life as bad as my mother did. I know we've only been official for a day, but this is the best feeling in my life… knowing that I have someone who will truly love me. And, I don't expect you to love me right now, seeing as how again, we've only been official for a day, but… I will do anything to make this work. Anything."

AJ could just see it in Dean's eyes; he was being 100% sincere and truthful. _Oh my gosh… this is it. He's really is the one. _ AJ told herself, while uncontrollably smiling. Dean bended down and planted a quick kiss on AJ.

"I needed to get that over with quickly, or else I probably wouldn't have been able to stop." Dean chuckled and sniffled. Dean had a smile on his face for a little bit, but it was soon erased from his face. AJ's concern came back, as Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit. Um… I just realized that I have to spend Thanksgiving with my parents. Oh no… oh no." Dean thought out loud. Dean took a deep breath, and looked over at AJ, who had a grin on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"You know… if you really don't wanna spend Thanksgiving with your parents… you could meet the rest of my family and spend Thanksgiving with us." AJ suggested. Dean raised his eyebrows, still glaring at AJ.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Um… I don't even know what to say." Ambrose was at a loss for words.

"Just say 'yes' and 'thank you." AJ responded to her teary eyed boyfriend.

"Yes, thank you." Dean said in a sarcastic tone, causing AJ to giggle. AJ threw her arms around Dean's neck, and gave him another kiss. All Dean could ask himself is…

_What did I ever do to deserve the most perfect girlfriend in the world?_

**A/N:** Back-to-back days with new chapters! I worked very diligently on this chapter, and to be honest, this is probably the most emotional chapter in the whole story so far, for me personally. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	11. Lunchtime Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**_

_**November 25th, 2013 - First Lunch Period**_

Monday had arrived, and AJ and Dean were both on cloud nine. They had spent all weekend with each other, and they savored every second as if they would never see each other again after that moment. Everyone in the group was ecstatic for AJ and Dean, and they both felt so blessed. They felt blessed to not only have found each other, but to have friends who were happy for the both of them.

At lunch that day, AJ and Dean made a rather unusual entrance to the cafeteria, as Dean raced down the aisle with AJ on his back.

"See? I told you I could carry you all the way from class to the lunchroom." Ambrose sort of bragged. AJ slid off his back, to her feet, and planted a big kiss on Ambrose's cheek, before patting him on the head.

"Good horsey." AJ mocked her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think horses are this good looking." Ambrose smiled.

"Yeah, or cocky for that matter." Seth mumbled under his breath. Kaitlyn caught what Seth said, and firmly hit him in the gut. The wind being knocked out of Seth for a split moment, he whispered to Kaitlyn, "Deserved that." AJ and Dean took their regular seats at the end of the table, as the rest of the group continued to converse.

"Alright, gang. What in the blue hell are we going to talk about today?" Kaitlyn questioned. The group thought for a second, but Dean was ultimately the one to answer.

"Well, I just wanna say how god damn proud I am of you guys for finally stepping up to those fuckstick jocks." Ambrose's language was as colorful as always, but nobody at the table really cared all that much.

"Dean, man, if it wasn't for you, none of us would've had the guts to do that. So, in all honesty, we should be thanking you." Daniel thanked Dean, and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Awh, come on guys. I'm not some sort of special thing, I'm just another regular high schooler." Dean said, in a rather joyful tone. Almost everything Dean had done over the past few days was done in a joyful manner. He couldn't help it; he had fallen pretty hard for AJ, he knew it, and he loved it.

"Correction. You're my special thing." AJ sweetly corrected Dean, and then gave her new boyfriend a passionate, yet quick kiss on the lips.

"Awh…" The Bella Twins said in unison.

"You know, you two are just the cutest thing ever." Kaitlyn informed Dean and AJ. AJ and Dean looked at each other, and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaitlyn." AJ thanked her best friend.

"Man, this is like the 'love table.' Everyone here is in a relationship… you know, except Chris, Kofi, Phil, E, and Sami." Seth announced.

"Actually, you can cross my name off that list." Sami proudly said, shocking Dean.

"Sami, you got a girl now?" Dean inquired.

"Yes, sir." Sami nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Well, who is it?" Phil leaned his head to the side to look at Sami while he asked.

"You guys know Paige Knight?" Sami asked the entire table.

"Oh, the really hot, yet really dark British chick?" Chris said, his feet on the table as usual.

"Yeah, her. That is my girl. We started dating… well, this weekend. We had this really long… long conversation, but we hit it off. And we're gonna go out on our first date this friday." Sami explained.

"Give me a moment…" Dean says, before slapping himself. Ambrose then shakes his head.

"Dean, you alright bro?" Sami asked.

"Don't you remember man? I told you when we were five, the day you got a girlfriend, I was gonna slap myself in the face." Dean reminded Sami of that particular day.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that now!" Sami laughed.

"Well, while you two reminisce, I need some food in my system." AJ said. AJ turned her head to give Dean a kiss. AJ stood up, and walked over towards the vending machine that was just around the corner, out of sight from the group. AJ gave the machine her dollar, and got her bag of chips, which she retrieved when she was the bag drop. Without looking, AJ started to walk towards her table, but she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, sor…." AJ stopped her apology when she realized who she bumped into. She had run into Dolph Ziggler, who was flanked by Eve Torres, Johnny Gargano, and Randy Orton.

"Hello, AJ." Dolph said, somewhat unsettling AJ.

"What do you want?" AJ didn't let her fear get to her.

"You know exactly what we want, AJ" Orton menacingly spoke.

AJ took a big gulp, as her eyes shifted around the corridor where no one was around to help her. It was evident what they were here for; they wanted to hurt her.

"We're here…. to make you pay for embarrassing us at the dance last friday." Eve said. AJ looked around the faces that threaten her, but Johnny's face didn't have that sort of expression on it. In fact, Johnny looked a bit sorry for AJ. As the kids slowly approached AJ, one of the school's math teachers, as well being AJ's math teacher, Mr. Striker, passed by.

"What are you kids up to?" Mr. Striker inquired.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Striker. We're just having a friendly chat with AJ here." Dolph innocently lied. _Please… please don't believe him._ AJ begged in her mind. Mr. Striker looked at the five of them, and shrugged his shoulders, walking away while doing so. AJ knew she should've said something, but she was frozen over in fear.

"Now… where were we?" Dolph asked.

"We were making AJ here… pay for her boyfriend's mistakes." Randy explained. Dolph, Eve and Randy approached AJ, Johnny just stood there. All of a sudden, Dean Ambrose bursted around the corner, and got in front of AJ. As a result of doing so, the whole group of jocks ran over to the scene, followed by the "reject" group.

"What is going on over here?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Randy said, with an almost crazy smirk on his face.

"Bullshit nothing was going on!" Sami shouted out.

"Hey, cool it there, loud and obnoxious!" Brad Maddox responded.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Sami yelled back.

"AJ, baby, are you OK?" Ambrose turned and asked a fear stricken AJ.

"They… they threatened me." AJ whimpered. AJ then rapidly wrapped her arms around Dean, who hugged her back.

"We did no such thing!" Eve now lied. Dolph stuck his hand out to tell Eve to stop talking.

"It's no use anymore, Eve. She told him." Ziggler told his girlfriend.

Ambrose let go of AJ, and had no problem getting right up in Ziggler's face. "You listen here, you bleach blonde bitch! I don't care what you do to me… but my girlfriend is off limits, you hear me?" Ambrose threatened.

"Oh, I hear you. And it's just… it's a shame, it really is. It's a shame that poor little AJ over there has to lower her standards to such a pathetic man like you." Ziggler spat back. But, what happened next left everyone in shock. AJ stepped in front of Dean, and slapped Ziggler right across the face. Ziggler held his jaw, as AJ began her tirade.

"You think you're so cool, with your ridiculously greased up hair, your "fancy clothes," and this life where everything has been handed to you on a platter. Well, Dean and I have had to fight and claw and struggle for everything we have, including our relationship. Sure, we haven't even been together for a week, and we haven't known each other for a long time, but we spend every waking second with the other, and when we're not with each other, we're thinking about the other. So, don't you stand here and say I lowered my standards, just because you're jealous of how perfect Dean and I are for each other."

Everyone just stood there, jaws open. Even Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. Suddenly, Mike Mizanin grabbed his best friend by the arm and tugged him away.

"Not now, Dolph. You'll get yourself suspended. Now, let's go." Mike said. As Dolph, Miz and the rest of their group walked away, AJ's group of friends continued to stand in place, completely shocked. AJ turned around, and was met with the most passionate kiss from Dean that he ever gave her, who was the only one to finally move from his original position. It was almost pure magic to the two of them. Their friends continued to stand, frozen in place, until they all eventually snapped out of their state of shock. AJ and Dean reluctantly pulled away, and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"AJ… I cannot believe you just did that. But… you're absolutely right with everything you said. I do think about you… all the time. AJ, we are two teens that, for all intent and purposes, that were destined to be alone. And what we've done here… is we've looked destiny in the eye, and we told it that we're gonna be alone… but we're gonna be alone together.." AJ could almost cry. She had almost found a sense of pride within her build up as Dean went on. As Dean and AJ tangled up in a massive hug, AJ asked herself…

_What did I ever do to deserve the most perfect boyfriend in the world?_

**A/N:** You guys see what I did with the last line there? I thought I'd add a bit of continuity into this chapter. Anyways, don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	12. Thanksgiving with the Mendez's

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**November 28th, 2013 - Thanksgiving Day**_

AJ had convinced her parents, fairly easily, to let Dean meet the rest of the family and spend Thanksgiving with them. AJ didn't tell her parents about Dean parents, at his request. What shocked AJ the most, though, is how supportive her father has been for her relationship. She never knew this side of her father existed, but she was glad it was showing itself during this relationship. Dean walked over to her house, nervous as all hell. _What if they don't like me? But, then again… if AJ really does like me, she won't let it get in the way._ Dean couldn't stop getting the thought of possibly messing it up out of his mind. However, Dean wouldn't let it phase him on the outside, as he kept it calm, cool and collected as he approached the front door. Dean noticed all of the cars outside of AJ's house._ Does she really have that many relatives?_ Dean knocked on the door, which was answered by a familiar face in AJ's mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Mendez." Dean waved.

"Dean! Nice to see you! Come on in." AJ's mother then leaned back into the house, leaving the door open for Dean. "AJ! Dean is here!" Dean heard AJ's mother shout. _Here goes nothing._ Dean thought, before walking into the house. Dean stepped into the house, and was nearly knocked out of it when AJ ran over and jumped into his arms. Dean had to use the door frame to keep himself from falling back. Once Dean reset his feet, he wrapped his arms around AJ.

"Hello there, beautiful." Dean whispered into AJ's ear, before kissing her on the cheek. Dean glanced around the room, and saw a bunch of AJ's relatives; from AJ's mother, and AJ's aunt over near the stove, cooking food, to AJ's father and his two brothers conversing over by the couches in the living room, and many more people from both sides of AJ's family.

"Hi, sweetie." AJ cutely responded. AJ jumped out of Dean's arms, and stared at him for just a second. "Are you OK?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine, just… a tad nervous about this." Dean admitted.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure my family will like you." AJ reassured her nervous boyfriend.

"I hope so." Dean replied. "Ow!" Dean yelped as he felt something hit him in the back of the leg. Dean looked around, but it wasn't until he glanced down, and saw what hit him; it was a little boy, probably four or five years old, with a plastic makeshift sword in his hand.

"Hey!" AJ smiled, as she reached down, and picked the little boy up. "What do you think you're doing, you little troublemaker?" AJ held the little kid in one arm, the little kid keeping his fake sword close to his chest. "Dean, this is my little cousin, Carlos. Carlos, this is a… 'special friend' of mine. His name is Dean. Can you try and say his name?" AJ asked her little cousin, who she held in her arms.

"D… D… De…" Carlos tried to say Dean's name, but it was too difficult for him.

AJ giggled, and set Carlos back down on his feet. "Alright. Run along now." AJ said. Carlos then ran back towards where he originally came from. AJ grabbed Dean by the hand, and lead him over to the kitchen, where AJ's mother and her sister were still at. AJ tapped her Aunt on the shoulder, who turned around.

"Aunt Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is my cool as hell Aunt Rachel." AJ introduced the two.

"Hello." Dean greeted.

"Oh. You're the boy AJ's mother's been talking about. I've heard good things about you. And I can't express how happy I am that someone finally snatched up my beautiful niece over here." AJ's Aunt Rachel said.

"And I can't express how mad I am at the fact that you messed up the time on our original turkey!" AJ's mother chimed in.

"Well, Marie, I apologize that I was being distracted by your constant babbling that I didn't realize I typed in a 35 instead of 25, and I overcooked the turkey!" AJ's aunt retaliated.

"Do they do this often?" Dean leaned over to AJ and muttered.

"Yep. Let's leave them to their turkey." AJ said, grabbing Dean by the hand again, and now guiding him over to the couch, where AJ's dad was still talking to his two brothers.

"And then I said… Oh, hey honey." AJ's father said as he saw his daughter, along with Dean, approaching them.

"Hi daddy. Uncle Jose, Uncle John, this is Dean, the guy I was telling you about earlier." AJ spoke, sparking Dean to look at her.

"You talked about me?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, I did," AJ answered. Dean looked back over to AJ's uncles, her uncle Jose laughing.

"AJ has only told us good things about you, Dean." Jose said. Jose had a pretty strong Puerto Rican accent, but Dean understood what he said.

"That's good to hear." Dean replied.

"Well, we'll let you three get back to your conversation." AJ said, grabbing Dean by the hand once more.

* * *

As Dean went around and met AJ's family members, his confident began to rise gradually. Dean and AJ walked into the living room, where no one else was at the time, to take a breather.

"Your family is cool as hell. Way cooler than my family." Dean confessed.

"I know. But, you see? I told you they'd like you. Just like how I like you." AJ wrapped her arms around Dean's abdomen, and walked into his chest. Ambrose hugged AJ back, but was a bit stunned when two little kids sprinted into the room, and started to run circles around them. _Jesus, do these things grow on trees? _Dean asked himself.

"I guess I haven't met everyone." Dean chuckled. AJ looked down, and saw the two kids chasing each other.

"Hey! Stop that, you two!" AJ ordered, the two kids coming to a halt.

"Sorry, cousin April." The little girl pouted.

"These are my other little cousins, Jessica and Matt." AJ introduced Dean to her other little cousins.

"Cousin April, who's this?" Matt asked.

"Matt, Jessica, this is my… friend, Dean." AJ told her little cousins who Dean was.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jessica asked, in her rather high-pitched voice.

"Wow… I didn't think you two knew about boyfriends." AJ truthfully said.

"Cousin April! We're not that young." Matt defended him and his sister.

"You two are both eight!" AJ responded with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh… they're twins." Dean realized now. AJ looked back at Dean with a look that just told him her thoughts; _seriously?_ "Oh, give me a break. They don't even… really… wow, OK, looking at them again, they do look alike." Dean soon admitted. Suddenly, a shout came from the dining room.

"Dinner Time!" AJ's mother shouted at the top of her lungs. AJ's cousin rushed into the dining room, AJ and Dean following them with joint hands. AJ and Dean found two spots at the table, right next to each other, as the rest of AJ's family took their seats. AJ's father, who was at the head of the table, silenced the family.

"Alright, I think in good faith, we should say what we are thankful for before we eat." The table nodded in agreement. Dean, AJ and the rest of the family watched on while they went around the table, saying their thanks. When it came time for AJ's turn, she knew exactly what to say.

"Well, I'm thankful for a lot of things. I'm thankful for my health, the health of those I care about, the food, water and shelter that I have been given, and the love of my family. But… I am also thankful… for Dean. I have been looking for the guy that I could spend the rest of my life with… and now I truly believe that I can stop looking." AJ smiled as big as she could. She then turned to Dean, whose turn was up.

"Alright, so I suppose it's my turn. I am thankful for my health, shelter, and all that good stuff. But there are two things But, the most thankful thing I have in my life… is AJ. I'll be honest, when she first approached me, I kinda ignored her because I was having a bad morning. But, when I lighten up in the evening, I apologized to her, and… to be fairly honest, I never expected us to be where we are at right now… but I can't say I would have it any other way. Because I wouldn't. I wouldn't change a thing about how this came about. And secondly, I am also thankful… for how civilized you guys have been to me today. It's never easy to, in a sense, let someone new into the family, and I honestly expected for me to get completely dissed today, but… I was pleasantly surprised, and I'm glad I spent my Thanksgiving here." Dean sincere speech came to an end.

"That was really nice, Dean." AJ's mother said.

"Thank you. Now… since everyone has said their thanks… can we dig in now?" Ambrose eagerly asked.

"You know something? I like this kid." AJ's uncle John laughed.

"Yes, Dean. We can all eat." AJ's father granted permission.

* * *

The meal has come and passed, and Dean and AJ were pretty stuffed full of food. AJ let out a burp, which drew Dean's attention.

"Wow. You even make a burp seem cute. You are amazing." Dean told AJ. AJ giggled a bit, and kissed Dean. A few seconds passed, and AJ and Dean broke the kiss.

"Dean, can you go help my mom with the dishes while I help my dad clean the room up?" AJ kindly asked of Dean.

"Sure, sweetheart." Dean agreed. Dean stood up, took a breath, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Dean." AJ's mother spoke first.

"Hey, Mrs. Mendez. AJ wanted me to come over here and help you with the dishes." Dean informed Mrs. Mendez.

"Oh, why thank you, Dean. You can take half of the pile here, and finish those off. I can do the rest myself." AJ's mom instructed.

"No problem." Dean said, shuffling his feet to grab the plates. Dean managed not to drop the plates as he set them down on the counter behind him.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Mrs. Mendez caught Dean off guard.

"Why's that?" Dean inquired, using a rag to wash the first dish.

"Because you're making my daughter so happy. I don't think I've seen her frown since you two started going out." AJ's mother sort of joked around.

"Well, sadly, she has. I, uh, I told her this past weekend about my parents, and their jobs, and she tried to cheer me up, which worked pretty easily, seeing as how happy she makes me in general." Dean told the story of this past weekend.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to know that you're both here for each other." AJ's mother uttered.

"I know. And I will say, it was nice to meet the rest of the family today." Dean admitted wholeheartedly. He really enjoyed his time at the Mendez's house, even though it was quite a more un-hostile experience than he was used to.

"Oh, you didn't meet the whole family." AJ's mother told Dean. Dean looked over at AJ's mother with a confused look, a look she picked up on. "You didn't meet AJ's brother."

Dean thought to himself for a second before talking, "AJ has a brother? I thought she was an only child."

"Oh, no. She has a brother." AJ's mother reiterated.

"Well, where is he?" Dean asked.

"He's not around town at the moment." AJ's mother further informed Dean. Dean and Mrs. Mendez then dropped the subject, and went back to washing the dishes.

After Dean finished helping AJ's mother with the dishes, he returned to AJ, who sitting on the couch, letting her food sit. In the background, most of AJ's relatives were leaving the party, which made quite a bit of noise.

"Hey, baby." AJ said as she saw Dean. Dean took a seat next to AJ, and wrapped his arm around her neck. Dean glared over at AJ, and saw her eyes were half-open.

"Hi, AJ. You tired?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. I ate so much turkey, if you put the amount of turkey I ate on a plate, it could probably be classified as an anesthesia." AJ giggled, which made Dean chuckle. Even AJ's half-awake giggle was nearly infectious to Dean.

"So… your mother told me I didn't meet the entire family." Dean mentioned. AJ's eyes fully opened, not really sure what he meant by that. "Your mom… said that you have a brother."

"Oh…" AJ whispered.

"Why wasn't he here?" Dean curiously questioned.

"I, uh… I don't like to talk about it." AJ confessed.

Dean sat up a bit, to look AJ directly in the eye. "AJ… is your brother… dead?" AJ's eyes started to swell up. But, shockingly, she shook her head.

"My… my brother… my brother is in the military." AJ confided in Dean. Dean was going to say something, but knew that his girlfriend didn't need words; she needed comfort. AJ slided herself closer into Dean's chest, Dean tightly bringing his arms around her.

"Every morning, I wake up with the fear of getting a phone call, or just… being told that my brother is dead. It's one of my worst fears." AJ muttered through her tears. "I miss him… so much." Dean rubbed his hand against AJ's arm to try and make her feel better. All of a sudden, a light bulb popped into Dean's head while he held his sobbing girlfriend. He quickly drew up a plan in his head, and he could just tell; it was probably the best thing he could ever think of.

**A/N:** Another chapter down, and Dean's plotting. What could he have in store? We'll have to see… in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	13. A Day She'll Never Forget

**A/N: Just wanted to make a quick note before this chapter started. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited or even read one chapter of this story. I would thank a few of you specifically, but I don't want to make anyone feel left out, so I'm just going to thank all of you. With that being said, let's move onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**December 1st, 2013 -**_

Not only did AJ convince her parents to let Dean over for Thanksgiving, she also convinced them to let him stay over for the Thanksgiving Break they had. However, Dean had to sleep on the couch, because AJ's dad didn't fully trust Dean to be in a bed with his daughter this early into a relationship, which was understandable to him. Plus, Dean was kind of excited because, he would be able to see a side of AJ he would never see; he would get to see morning AJ. Dean was on the tv, watching sports, when he heard AJ come down the stairs. AJ's parents both had to go into work early on this particular Sunday, so it was just AJ and Dean. But, as much as he wanted to, Dean told himself he wouldn't try anything on AJ just yet. Dean looked over his shoulder to see AJ in her pink and green plaid pajamas, walking down the steps.

"Hey, honey." Dean locked eyes on AJ. AJ's hair was tattered up, her eyes only about a quarter of the way open, and she didn't apply any makeup. But still, to Dean, she was the most beautiful thing he could have ever seen, or even thought about for that matter. All AJ could do was wave back at Dean. Usually, AJ was quite snappy in the morning. But, since her boyfriend and her were all alone, she knew not to be mean on this special morning alone with Dean. Dean arose from the couch as AJ opened up the door to the fridge in the kitchen. Dean sneaked up behind AJ, and then gave her a slow but nice hug around her stomach. Dean then leaned in, and kissed his small girlfriend on the cheek. "What do you need, AJ?"

"Water…" AJ said, her voice clearly raspy.

"Oh, there is no bottles in the fridge, I got the last one last night. Are you fine with room temperature water?" Dean attempted to compensate for AJ. AJ slowly nodded her head yes. "OK. I'll run down stairs and grab some, you, go over to the couch, and have some more rest, alright?" AJ nodded her head yet again. Dean gave AJ another peck on the cheek, before running down the stairs to the basement and laundry room area. AJ slowly made her way towards the couch, her eyes starting to open more as the light of the TV started to wake her up more. Around the same time AJ took a seat on the couch, Dean came racing upstairs, a group of water bottles in his hand. Dean rushed over to the fridge, and shoved most of the bottles in their, but saved two for him and AJ. Dean then headed back over to the couch, and handed AJ her water bottle.

"Thank you." AJ thanked Dean. AJ's raspy voice was still there, but cleared up a bit after she had a sip of her water. Dean took a seat right next to AJ, and nuzzled his head in between her shoulder and her neck. "What are you doing?" AJ asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Dean muffled while he smothered his face in AJ's neck, causing her to laugh.

"Stop that!" AJ giggled. "You're making me laugh!"

"Why do you think I haven't stopped? Your laugh is so god damn adorable, I don't want it to end." Dean smiled, as AJ moved his head out of her neck. A smiling AJ then gave Dean a kiss on the lips, before placing her water down on the glass coffee table in front of them, and snuggling up with Dean. AJ looked up, and saw Dean had a major smirk on his face.

"You seem extra happy today." AJ pointed out.

"Of course I am. I get to spend another day with you. What could be better?" Dean said, eliciting a cute "Awh…" from AJ. "And also… I have a feeling… that today is going to be a day you'll never forget." AJ began to grow a bit nervous. _Oh no… is he going to…_ AJ worried. Dean glanced down and saw the look on AJ's face. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to try and force you to have sex with me." Dean assured AJ. Dean and AJ had spent so much time together, they could basically read each other's minds, which is how Dean knew the right thing to say. The two lovebird freshmen went back to holding the other, the pair of them doing what they always did when they were around each other; smiling.

* * *

AJ noticed that, periodically, Dean would leave the room and disappear into another room throughout the day. It even continued when AJ's parents came home from work later that day. As the day went on, Dean passed out on the couch next to AJ. AJ was just minding her own business, when she saw Dean's phone on the coffee table. _Is this what he's been doing?_ AJ wondered. AJ picked Dean's phone up, and somehow, correctly guessed the passcode to unlock his phone. AJ saw the phone app, and saw it had a few alerts on it. AJ opened the app up, and was enraged by what she saw; she saw about 10 phone calls throughout the day to the same number, a number AJ did not recognize, and had no ID to it._ I should've known this would happen_. AJ told herself yet again. In AJ's mind, it was clear what Dean was doing; he was calling another girl. AJ shifted her angry eyes to look at a sleeping Dean. AJ wasn't going to wake him up, in the event that he actually wasn't cheating, so AJ had to wait until he woke up himself.

Dean woke up around an hour later, and didn't see AJ on the couch next to him. Dean looked over the back of the couch, and saw AJ, sitting in a high chair near the counter, talking to her parents. Dean stood up, rubbed his eyes, yawned and walked over to the trio.

"Hello." Dean said, not getting an immediate response, or even a "Hi" back. Dean rubbed his eyes again, and when he finished, he saw AJ and her parents just staring at him. "What? Does my hair look weird or… are my eyes too baggy or… what?" Dean asked. AJ soon jumped off her high chair, and walked over to Dean, smiling. AJ's smile threw Dean off a bit. _OK… this is… something else_ is all Dean could think, before AJ slapped him across the face. "OK, Ow!" Dean shouted, the sting from the slap really hurting him. But, what hurt Dean more was his heart. _Why did she do that?_

Before Dean could ask AJ that question, AJ shoved his phone in his face, the phone still on the screen that AJ saw a hour ago. "Explain this." AJ ordered. Dean took his phone, and looked at what AJ was talking about.

"Oh, crap…" Dean muttered.

"So, you are cheating on me?!" AJ angrily inquired. Dean's eyebrows shot up, as he looked over at AJ.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Dean asked back.

"Oh, I know you're cheating on me!" AJ answered.

"AJ, I'm not cheating on you! Who would I have to cheat on you with?! And even if I did, I wouldn't do that… you mean too much to me." Dean softly reached out to touch AJ's cheek, but AJ slapped his hand away.

"So… if you're not cheating on me… who were those calls to?" AJ asked, a wild and crazy look engulfed her eyes.

"AJ… I… I can't tell you." Dean confessed, looking around the room, and seeing AJ's parents sitting still, watching this all unfold.

"Well, if you can't tell me…" AJ stormed over to the front door to her house, opened it, and pointed out the door. "Then leave." AJ instructed.

"AJ, I'm not cheating on you! What more do you want me to say!?" Dean innocently quized. He was doing his best to hold out, because he knew he couldn't tell AJ what those calls were for just yet.

AJ ran back over to Dean, and stood just a few inches away from him, tears building in her eyes. "I want you to tell me what those calls were for! Dean, I thought we were something special, I thought we could trust each other, and with time, I thought we could love each other! But if you can't trust me enough to tell me what those calls were for, then get out of my life!" AJ's rant came to a close. A few moments of silence passed, when AJ felt a tap on her shoulder. AJ whipped around, and could not believe her eyes…

It was her brother, Joshua.

"Josh?" AJ still couldn't believe it. _This… this can't be real… this… just can't._ AJ told herself. She scanned up and down her brother's body, seeing him in his camoflauge army gear, his helmet and his sunglasses. Josh took the helmet and sunglasses off, and extended his hand to touch his little sister's shoulder.

"Hey there, little sis." Joshua smiled. AJ knew it was real in that moment, and immediately jumped into her brother's arms, giving him a massive hug. AJ weeped into her brother's shoulder, while Josh rubbed AJ on her back.

"I missed you." AJ said through her tears of joy.

"I missed you too, little sis." Josh returned AJ's statement with a similar one. AJ jumped out of her brother's arms, as AJ's parents walked over to their eldest kid, and the three of them had a major hug. AJ's parents and their son exchanged tears within the hug, before breaking it about a minute later.

"How did you get here?" AJ's father asked first.

"Well… I got a call… from Dean. He called me and told me that my little sister really wanted to see me, and that my parents probably feel the same way.. So, I contacted my field officer Thanksgiving Night, and got my family leave. I flew here on Friday, spent a few days at a motel to try and get rid of the jetlag, and then I got a rental car, and drove over here." Josh explained the entire situation. AJ turned around, her eyes still watery, to see Dean standing a few feet away from her. AJ slowly stepped over to Dean, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"So… that's what all of those calls were for?" AJ question, her eyes about to overflow with more tears.

"Yes. I was calling Joshua to make sure he was all ready and set and that everything went along fine." AJ knew she couldn't take anymore; she used her hand to cover up her mouth as the tears began to run again. AJ then launched herself into Dean's arms, giving him a bigger hug then she gave her own brother.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… for everything I said. Please… please forgive me." AJ said, her tears crackling her voice.

"Don't worry, AJ. I forgive you." Dean accepted AJ's apology, as she continued to sob into his shoulder. AJ pulled back a bit, and began to assault Dean's neck and cheek area with a lot of short, but sweet kisses.

"Dean… thank you so much for what you did for me and my family here today." AJ thanked her boyfriend, the same person she went off on a few moments ago.

"AJ, I'd do anything to make you happy." Dean said. Dean bended his head down, and gave AJ a kiss on the lips. Dean back up a little bit, keeping his lips locked with AJ's. Dean sat up on the couch, but the kiss was ended when Dean fell over the couch, causing AJ to laugh. Dean shot back up to his feet, a bit dazed from the fall over the couch. "I'm good! I'm fine!" Dean confirmed his well-being. Dean then walked around the couch, back next to AJ. Dean looked on as he saw AJ's older brother walked over to him, and extend his hand. Dean accepted the hand, and shook it firmly.

"Dean, I want to thank you again for what you did here today. You really seem to make my sister happy and… I also want to thank you for finally being the guy to see what me and my parents have seen all along in my little sister." Joshua uttered.

"No problem, Josh. Like I said, I'd do anything to make AJ happy." Dean replied, looking over at his petite girlfriend, making her blush.

"Well… I guess you better get going." AJ's mother sadly said.

"Go? Go where?" Joshua asked.

"Back to your base, silly." AJ answered.

"I'm not going back to base." Joshua shocked everyone with that line.

"Huh?" AJ confusingly muttered.

"Yeah. When I got my family leave, I got it for the whole month of December. I'm not going back until the day after New Years'." Joshua informed everyone. AJ's face turned back into a smile, but then turned back into a frown.

"But… when you leave, you'll be gone for like, another year." AJ pouted. Joshua stifled a laugh, and stepped over to his little sister.

"AJ… I won't be gone for another year. I'll be back there for about five more months… and then I get my discharge, and I'm home for good." Joshua gave more good news to his sister, as well as his parents, who were right behind him.

"Now…where am I sleeping?" Joshua asked his parents, with a bit of a laugh. For once in her life, everything was going right for AJ. And this truly was a day... she'd never forget.


	14. More Lunchtime Drama & Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**December 2nd, 2013 - Fourth Period**_

The bell to the end of fourth period was music to AJ's ears. AJ stood up, and pushed her way through the desks, and got to and opened the door. AJ took a step out of class, when….

"Um, April. May I see you for a moment?" That could only be the voice of AJ's math teacher, Mr. Striker. AJ nervously turned on her feet, and walked up to Mr. Striker's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Striker?" AJ asked, hugging her books to her chest.

"Well, AJ, I wanted to talk to you about your grades. They've… they're dropping. Not drastically, but they can drop drastically very fast." Mr. Striker informed AJ.

"What? How? I've been turning in my work, I've been doing good on my tests…" AJ stuttered to even fathom what she was hearing.

"The second part of that is true. Your test grades are the highest in the class, but… your homework has been lackluster as of late. And I hate to say it, but… I think you're spending too much time with Dean." Mr. Striker explained.

"Is that right?" AJ turned her head to see Dean standing in the doorway. Dean had caught what Mr. Striker said, and was appalled. Dean then took a stride towards Mr. Striker's desk, before placing both hands on it, and leaning forward to stare into Mr. Striker's eyes. "Huh. And people wonder why I hate the adults that work here. You all think that you know what's best for us, you think you can tell us what to, what to wear, what to say, and how to say it. Well, I say… you, and the rest of your tie wearing co-workers can shove it." Dean finished his tirade, before beginning to walk out of the classroom, AJ following closely behind, and Mr. Striker left in shock. Dean and AJ exited the classroom, but Dean stopped dead in his tracks, AJ growing worried. Dean then shuffled his feet so he could look at AJ.

"AJ, you don't think you're spending too much time with me, do you?" Dean asked, deeply gazing into her eyes.

"No, baby. Not at all." AJ answered Dean. Dean's face turned into a smile, before he planted a quick kiss on AJ's forehead. Dean grabbed AJ by the hand, the couple then racing to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_December 2nd, 2013 - First Lunch Wave_**

On their way to the cafeteria, Ambrose remembered that he had forgotten his lunch in his locker. He gave AJ a quick kiss, told her to go to the lunch room by herself, and ran off. AJ skipped her way to the lunch room, but bumped into the same group of people she bumped into the last time she was in the lunchroom alone. Instead this time, Randy Orton was not with Dolph, Eve and Johnny, but rather it was Brad Maddox. AJ started to back away, knowing their intentions, and tried to run, but she was cornered in by Randy Orton, who was blocking her way out of this situation.

"AJ… we told you that you were going to pay for what your boyfriend did to us. And now… it seems as if your knight in shining armor isn't around." Eve teased. AJ tried to hide herself in the corner, knowing full well it wouldn't do anything. "Come on, AJ. Cry for us." Eve further laughed. Randy Orton was inching closer and closer to AJ, with the same crazy look on his face from the last time, but then Orton felt a tap on his shoulder. Randy Orton turned around, expecting to see Dean or Sami or one of the people from that group. But instead, it was the massive Paul Wight. Paul was a loner in the school, nobody wanting to talk to him mainly due to his massive stature compared to everyone else in the school.

"Let her go." Paul said. AJ couldn't identify Paul's voice, but when her head rose in anticipation, she knew who was there to help her out. AJ had never really talked to Paul, but they knew who each other were, and they weren't friends, but they certainly weren't enemies.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, huh fatty?" Orton laughed. Paul was quick to shut Orton up with a right hand to the jaw, which would send Randy down to the floor, unconscious. Paul lifted his eyes to look at Dolph, Eve, Brad and Johnny.

"Any of you four want that to happen to you?" Paul smirked, satisfied at what he did. Paul wasn't one to stand up for himself, let alone others, but he did both of those things in one punch. Dolph grabbed Randy by the arm, and started to drag his knocked out body towards their table. When Dolph and the rest of his gang walked by Sami, Seth, Kaitlyn and that group, the entire table laughed at the sight of an unconscious Randy Orton.

AJ, still cowering in the corner, stared at Paul with eyes glazed over in fear. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Paul reassured AJ. AJ, a little bit hesitant, still came out of the corner, and out into the open.

"You… you helped me. Thank you." AJ stuttered to speak at first, but then recollected her thoughts.

"Eh, it was no big deal. Those jackasses had it coming anyways." Paul smiled.

"You know, you're probably going to get suspended for what you did to Randy." AJ reminded Paul.

"Eh, I don't really care all that much. It was worth it." Paul confidently spoke. "You know, you're really small." Paul went on to point out about AJ.

"Or maybe you're just really big." AJ retaliated with a smirk. Paul chuckled a bit at AJ's joke, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'll see you around, AJ." Paul said, as he walked back over towards his lunch table. Just as Paul sat down at his table, Dean ran up behind his girlfriend, giving her a massive hug when he saw her.

"I'm back, and I bring food." Dean said to AJ, his arms still grasped around her upper body, with a brown bag in his right hand.

"Oooh, food!" AJ somewhat excitedly said, as the two of them then headed over to their table of friends.

"Hey, everyone." Dean greeted the rest of the table, who all seemed to be having a bit of a laugh. "What's so funny?" Dean inquired.

"Dude, you missed them best thing ever." Seth told Dean.

"Yeah, Paul punked Orton out… literally!" Phil said, still laughing at what he and the rest of the group had seen.

"Paul? As in massive Paul?" There were a few Paul's in school, so Dean was trying to figure out which one.

"Yep, and we saw Dolph dragging Orton's knocked out body back to their table." Nikki said. Nikki was about to start laughing again, just at the thought of Dolph dragging Randy over to the table.

"Well, why did he knock him out?" Dean further asked.

"Randy, Dolph and them were um… they were cornering me again, threatening to hurt me." AJ quietly admitted, causing everyone's laughing to abruptly stop. AJ looked at everyone, her eyes last landing on Dean, who was playing with a fork. Dean then took the fork, and violently stabbed it into the table, causing it to be jammed into the surface.

"This ends now." Dean cracked his neck, and stood up. However, AJ quickly stood up, grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around.

"Dean, now is not the time. Just let it go, OK?" AJ tried to calm Dean down, but it wasn't very effective.

"AJ, I'm not going to let them threaten you like this, especially since they're doing it to get at me! I'm not going to let these pricks get away with threatening the person I care the most about, it just isn't going to happen!" Dean explained in a pissed off tone.

"Did I say you can't get back at them? No, I didn't. Quite frankly, I'd love to see you kick the crap out of those jerks. But, now isn't the time, OK? Do it outside at school or something because, my day hasn't been the greatest and the last thing I need is for you to get into a fight." AJ said, seeing the expression on Dean's face change. Dean then sat down, took the fork out from the table, and dropped it on the ground next to him. AJ leaned down, and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Good boy." AJ resumed her seat next to Dean. Dean's right leg began to eagerly shake, as he slightly lowered his head, and stared down at the table.

"Dean, you alright?" Kaitlyn eventually asked.

"No, Kaitlyn. I'm not alright. These god damn jocks are pushing me to the end of my fucking sanity." Dean muttered.

"You're not already at the end of your sanity?" Seth comically asked, but got a rather dark look in response from Dean.

* * *

Dean turned mute for the rest of the lunch period, as his friends conversed, and had fun without him, everyone not even concerned with how he was feeling. While he sat there, almost about to break from all of the stress the jocks had put on his life, they just laughed away all of their troubles. Dean went through the rest of his classes that day mute as well, not even making a noise outside of breathing. Dean was going to walk AJ home, like he normally would, and he was still planning on doing that, but when he met up with AJ, he stopped by the brick wall of the school.

"Honey? What's the matter?' AJ asked, the look of concern painted on her face.

"Nothing. Let's just… let's just go." Dean said, but AJ stopped him but putting her hand out.

"Baby, tell me what the problem is." AJ demanded to know what was going on. She thought what she did earlier was her saving Dean from getting into a fight, but now AJ thought it was more than that.

"AJ… do you know what happened earlier, when you told me to not confront the jocks?" Dean asked AJ, as she shrugged her shoulders in response. "What you did… is you proved the fact that you have me wrapped around your finger. And now, the jocks are going to pick up on that, and they're going to go after you even harder now."

"Oh, honey. I don't have you wrapped around my finger, I just… I was worried about you, that's all. Dean, I just… I care so much about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." AJ expressed her feelings.

"Wait… so are you saying that I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with Dolph or Mike or any of the jocks?" Dean spoke about his assumptions.

"No! That's not it at all! I don't want to see you in a fight, period. Dean, for the first time in my life, everything is going right. Even though my math grade might be going down a bit, still… my brother coming home for the month, my bond with my friends stronger than ever… and you being my boyfriend, it just… it's all so perfect sometimes I can't even believe it. And I want to embrace what I have now… because it might be gone the next moment." AJ answered Dean and then some. Dean, realizing he might've messed up, grabbed AJ by the head, tipped her head upwards and gave her a long and hard kiss. When the kiss broke, Dean glared straight into AJ's big beautiful eyes, and spoke once again.

"AJ, I'm not gonna just leave you, I'm not that type of guy. I'm here to stay because… I mean, you're my first real girlfriend, and when I'm with you, I feel real emotions. I want you to be the happiest girl alive, and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm doing everything to be your everything. Because AJ, I… I really… really like you, and I really, really care about you." Dean informed AJ, who cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

AJ spoke when the kiss broke, "I really, really like you too, Dean. And I really think we can be each other's… soul mates. But, we need to be able to trust each other… you do trust me, don't you?" AJ stated, and then asked. All AJ got in reply was a sigh from Dean, which made her sigh in return.

"AJ, I like you…. and I mean… really, really like you, as I already said, but… I have… issues." Dean said.

"You're telling me…" AJ whispered while rolling her eyes. AJ looked back over at Dean, and saw the look on his face. "Oh, we all have our issues… plus I like your issues." AJ admitted truthfully.

"AJ, I have trust issues. I don't trust very many people, and for good reason… I don't necessarily trust you right now because we haven't been dating that long. But with time, you'll gain my trust… and my love." Dean added in that last part not only to make AJ happy, but because it was what he felt. AJ smiled, her breath visible in the cold air, before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Dean on the lips again. AJ pulled away, smiling, as Dean grabbed her by the hand and walked her back to her house.

**A/N:** Another chapter in the books! Also, I'd like to address that this story will mainly be filled with a lot of mini-problems but nothing major as it stands right now, besides the "jocks" and "rejects" feud (if you'd even call it a feud.) Anyways, don't forget to leave feedback and thanks for reading!


	15. (Not So) Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**December 7th, 2013 -**_

"Fuck's sake!"

Dean was back at the junkyard with Roman, working on an old, broken down car while Roman was outside, repairing a few worn out tires. Dean screamed out when he couldn't unconnect the wires properly and they sparked, nearly setting ablaze. Dean rolled out from under the car, the sound of the tires rolling masking the sound of the door behind him opening. Suddenly, someone threw their shoulders around Dean's neck from behind. And judging by the skin tone, bracelets, black nail polish and the petitness of the arms, they could only belong to AJ. Dean felt a kiss being implanted on his cheek, and then heard the angelic voice of his girlfriend in his ear.

"Happy birthday, honey." AJ smiled. Dean was actually in shock; he himself almost forgot it was his fourteenth birthday, and AJ had remembered. _Either she remembers everything she hears or she really likes me and actually remembered my birthday because she cares. Either way, I'm happy._

"Thank you, AJ." Dean thanked AJ, who now moved her body to sit in his lap, facing towards him.

"Here." AJ reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a decently sized object wrapped in gift wrap. "I got you a few presents, the others are back at my house. You'll open them when we get there." AJ assured Dean that there was plenty more presents to come. Dean dug his nails into the paper, and teared his gift open. When he saw his gift, he hugged AJ as well as he could while holding his present in his hand.

"A Deftones album… man, you know me so well." Ambrose chuckled. AJ laughed along with Dean, before Dean leaned in and kissed her. Ambrose made the kiss quick, but AJ had other ideas, as she returned his kiss with one of her own. But AJ wasn't done there, as she gathered herself closer into Dean's chest, locked her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Dean moved back while keeping his lips locked with AJ's, as he pulled AJ down into a laying position on the black rolling mat he used to get under the car. Dean slid his hands down AJ's back, and grabbed onto her ass, making AJ giggle through the kiss.

"Hey… hands off, mister." AJ smiled, her lips still only an inch away from Dean's.

"Well, I apologize that god gave you such an amazing backside." Dean smiled back, before he and AJ went back to their kiss. Yet, Dean heard the door behind him open up, and split his lips from AJ's. AJ's head whipped up, as Dean's bended back, to see Roman with a tire in his arms.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just, you know, doing my job? You two can go back to having your junkyard sex." Roman said, carrying the tire over to the nearby bench.

"We weren't having sex, Roman." AJ groaned, laying on Dean who was lying on the rolling mat.

"AJ, Dean had his hands on your ass. No offense, but when a guy does that and the girl doesn't stop him, that means it's about to go down." Roman said while wiping the dirt off the tire he's been working on.

"I told him to get his hands off." AJ defended.

"Telling him something is different than him actually doing it." Roman retaliated.

"Oh, shut it, you big lug." AJ said, giving Dean another quick kiss before standing up. Dean jumped up to his feet soon after.

"And here I am, thinking I was actually going to get some for my birthday." Ambrose shook his head, yet completely joking.

"Dean!" AJ yelled, somewhat disgusted.

"Told you so." Roman shouted over his shoulder.

"Dean, I'm not some sort of slut who just puts out!" AJ informed.

"I know that! What do you think one of the reasons I'm dating you is? It's because you won't just put out for fifty cents and a ride home afterwards." Ambrose said, placing his hands on his hips afterwards.

"Did that really happen to you?" AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, it happened to Chris."

"Makes sense, seeing how Chris is a big enough scumbag to do something like that." Roman jumped back in.

"Yeah, but he's our scumbag." AJ glanced over at Roman, who glanced back over his shoulder.

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

After Dean's long hard day at work, and a day of AJ watching her man doing his job, the two of them walked back to AJ's house. As soon as Dean stepped through the door, he saw a tower, not a huge one but still a tower, of presents, and he could guess who they were for.

"AJ… you didn't have to do this." Dean somehow managed to speak through his shock.

"I know… I wanted to." AJ grinned while staring back at Dean. Dean looked at AJ, walked over to her, threw his arms around her and spoke into her ear.

"You are the sweetest little thing, you know that?"

Smiling, AJ replied "I know. Honey, shouldn't you be opening your birthday presents?"

"I will… but when I'm finished… can I unwrap you?" Dean muttered into AJ's ear.

"Dean, you're not getting any." AJ scoffed.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Dean reiterated. Dean jumped over to the couch, and grabbed the top present on the mountain. As AJ saw Dean get happier and happier as he opened up the presents, AJ had thought that something felt off to her. However, when Dean finished opening his presents, which featured assorted Deftones merchandise, a new jean jacket and much more, AJ scooted closer to Dean on the couch.

"Thanks for the presents, AJ." Dean thanked AJ while she inched closer to him.

"Wait, Dean. You have one more present." AJ informed him. Dean anxiously looked around, but saw no present.

"What present?" Dean questioned. Dean, now realizing AJ had a rather intriguing look on her face, went on "Wait… have you been teasing me this entire time and I'm actually going to get some?"

AJ giggled slightly, and spoke "No, Dean, you're not getting any… but you are getting a little bit." Dean's face lit up with confusion.

"Huh?" is all Dean could piece together.

"Dean, how old are you turning today?' AJ already knew the answer, but she still asked.

"Eighty-Five" Dean joked. "AJ, do you not really know how old I am today?"

"No, I know, I was just messing around with you. But… now… your present… is me giving you fourteen birthday kisses." AJ said, leaning in to give Dean the first kiss, but Dean leaned back.

"Woah, woah, woah! I said I'm turning eighty-five, you have to give me eighty-five kisses!" Dean tried to trick AJ, but to no avail.

"Oh, just get over here!" AJ demanded. Dean sat back up, as AJ begun her barrage of kisses on Dean's neck and face area. AJ counted the kisses, and gave Dean thirteen kisses, and pulled away, perplexing Dean. Dean's confusion would be washed away when AJ practically jumped at him, and gave him a massive kiss, in which AJ would count out the seconds of the kiss to exactly fourteen seconds, and pulled away. Dean and AJ both smiled, and AJ was the first to speak.

"Dean… you seemed rather happy when you were opening those presents. How come?"

"Um… I've never…. I've never opened birthday presents." Dean admitted, stunning AJ.

"Really?" AJ was nearly speechless.

"Yeah." Dean slowly nodded his head. To try and make Dean feel better, AJ slumped into Dean's arms, as he held onto his girlfriend tightly.

Dean did cheer up as the day went on, and around six PM, Dean had to go home to have dinner with his parents. AJ decided to go with Dean to his house, and Dean wasn't going to object. Dean and AJ shared pecks on the cheek, before Dean stepped into the house. AJ was turning to walk away, but decided to glance over her shoulder, where she saw Dean just standing there. AJ knew something was up, and instinctively made her way up behind Dean. AJ walked up behind Dean, and could see he was holding a piece of paper in his hands. Dean saw AJ come up behind him, and handed her the paper for her to read. The note read;

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm gonna be short about this because I don't have much time to talk. Your mother and I are leaving. To be honest, me and your mother are better off without you and vice versa. We also sold the house to be able to get a new house, so you're going to have to live on the street, considering we all know nobody would be stupid enough to take you into their house. And since this is goodbye, I'd like to say that you are the worst excuse for a son I have ever seen. Have a nice life without us; because your mother and I are damn well going to have a great life without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

AJ's heart was shattered as she read on. She couldn't believe that two parents could be this inconsiderate to their kid.

"Oh, Dean…" AJ placed the note down on the counter, and stepped closer to her boyfriend, who had a depressed look on his face.

"You know… that's the first birthday present my parents have ever given me… happy fucking birthday, Dean." Dean sighed. AJ couldn't help herself; she slowly locked her arms around Dean's neck from behind, and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. "Why don't they want me?" Dean asked, tears forming in his eyes, as well as AJ's. AJ tighten her grip around Dean's neck. Her heart was practically broken at the site of seeing her trouble boyfriend being put through this type of emotional pain.

_I've been abandoned by my own parents… what is wrong with me?_


	16. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**December 7th, 2013 - Around 6:30 PM**_

Dean sat alone on the rock wall just outside of AJ's house, kicking his feet together, still partially shocked at the note he read. His parents had abandoned him, the rest of his family basically doing the same thing in that very note as well. Inside the house, AJ stood in front of her parents, with her brother sitting near the counter to the left.

"AJ, we can't just let him stay here." AJ's mother stated.

"But, mom! Dad, he stayed here during Thanksgiving Break!" AJ argued.

"Yes, but that was only for a few days. This would be all the time! And don't get us wrong, AJ, we like Dean, we think he's a good kid and an excellent boyfriend for you, and we feel terrible for what his parents have done, but we can't trust him.' AJ's dad replied.

"How can't you trust him?" AJ asked, nearly shouting.

"AJ, he's a thirteen…" AJ's father started to speak, but was cut off by his wife.

"Fourteen. Today is his birthday." AJ's mother informed her husband, who nodded his head.

"Sorry, he's a fourteen year old boy! His hormones are raging, trust me, I was fourteen before, I know what it's like!" Mr. Mendez argued his daughter's previous statement.

"He's smarter than that! Sure, his transcript may not say that he is, but he is! Josh, back me up on this." AJ called on her brother to defend her, which he did.

"Mom, dad… I don't think Dean would try anything. Plus, if he did, AJ would probably tell him to stop, and he would, because from how I see it, AJ means too much to Dean for him to lose her." AJ's face turned into a smile at her brother actually taking her side. AJ's parents collectively sighed, before AJ's mother talked.

"Doesn't he have any family in town?"

"No, he doesn't. His parents were his only family in the entire state!" AJ told her parents what Dean told her on the way back to her house. AJ's parents sighed once again.

"Fine. He can stay here." AJ's mother finally agreed. AJ ran at her mother and hugged her hard, AJ's father nodding in agreeance.

"But he sleeps on the couch." AJ's father stated, causing AJ to pout.

"Um… hello?" Josh spoke up. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"That's right. Joshua sleeps on the couch while he's here." AJ's mother turned to her husband, who began to think.

"Why can't he sleep next to me?" AJ inquired. Her father bursted out in the laughter, but Joshua and Mrs. Mendez just stood there, not laughing. AJ's father quit laughing, and looked around the room.

"Don't tell me you're seriously considering that." AJ's dad nervously asked.

"Well, I mean, we're right next door. We'd be able to hear if anything was happening." AJ's mother made a point.

"Yeah, and I mean… he'd be able to hold me while I sleep, which may make me sleep and make me… feel safe." AJ expressed her mindset.

"No. Straight no." AJ's father denied his daughters plea.

"Dad… you and I both know… they're gonna be sleeping in the same bed anyways when AJ moves out. Why are you delaying it? The sooner it happens, the easier it is to cope with." Joshua chimed in once more. AJ's dad hated to admit it, but Joshua was right. At this rate, AJ will probably end up sleeping next to Dean sooner or later. "Also… you let me sleep next to my girlfriend in my bed when I was AJ's age."

"That's different, Josh. That was only for a few weeks, this could be for months!" AJ's dad fired back.

"Well, if you could trust me… why can't you trust AJ?" Joshua retaliated. AJ's dad looked at AJ, and saw her hopeful eyes stare up at him. As cute as his daughter was, he wasn't budging because of her. He was budging because Josh was absolutely right. He couldn't delay the inevitable.

With a big sigh, AJ's father went onto say "Alright, alright. He can sleep with AJ." Mr. Mendez heard his daughter squeal, and then lunged at him to give him a hug. AJ's father grinned and hugged his daughter back. AJ broke the hug, and charged out the door towards Dean.

"Dean! Dean! You can stay!" AJ excitedly told Dean, who was a bit shaken from AJ's screaming.

"Really?" Dean couldn't believe what he heard at first.

"Yeah! And you are sleeping with me in my bed!" AJ continued to happily shout out to the world.

"Very funny, AJ. You can stop joking with me." Dean buried his face in his hands, assuming AJ was joking, trying to make his situation better.

"I'm not joking!" Dean raised his head, and looked AJ dead in her chocolate brown eyes. Dean could tell by the look in AJ's eyes; she truly wasn't joking with him. Dean stood up, walked close to AJ, brushed her hair back, leaned down, and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give her. AJ held onto Dean's neck as the two's lips were pressed against the others. Dean pulled back, and spoke in a crackly tone, while his eyes began to water.

"Thank you so much… for everything you've done for me."

"Oh, Dean. You don't have to…" AJ got cut off by Dean mid-sentence.

"No. Listen. You have single-handedly made my life worthwhile. I mean, I've fought with the jocks, I've had my issues with the school authority, my own parents abandoned me… but through all of it, you've been there for me. For me, not for what I have or for how I look… you're here for me, and that is the best feeling someone can ever feel. Someone who is there for them and cares for them genuinely. You've done more for me in less than two months than my parents did in fourteen fucking years. But, they don't matter to me anymore… what matters to me now is you. And that's the way it should be." Dean and AJ both spilled a few tears, before sharing a huge hug, AJ's parents and her brother watching on through the window. AJ slowly set her feet back down on the ground, grabbed Dean by the hand, and brought him towards her front door. AJ and Dean came in the front door, both smiling. Dean glanced at AJ's parents and her brother, and his smile grew even wider.

"Mr. Mendez… Mrs. Mendez… Thank you for this. I promise you I won't let you down, and I will make you… and AJ… proud." Dean expressed his thanks to AJ and her parents. Ambrose and AJ continued to smile, as AJ's father stepped up a bit.

"Dean… we're putting a lot of trust in you." AJ's father reminded Dean, who nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mendez. I already know what you're doing here… and I really do appreciate it. I mean, you first met me and you thought I was going to be the worst thing that could ever happen to AJ. And now, you're letting me into your house, let alone allowing me to sleep next to the woman who puts a smile on my face every single day." Ambrose said through his massive grin. AJ's dad came up even closer to Dean, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I did think you'd be the worst thing to ever happen to my AJ. But now I have realized… you're one of the best thing that could ever happen to my daughter." AJ's father, halfway stunning Dean. "And I guess that, since we're taking you in for the time being, I should do this. Dean… welcome to the family." Dean couldn't help but get chills when the father of the girl of his dreams welcomed him to the family this early into their relationship. Dean felt AJ grasp him by the neck, and pull her head into his neck as she smiled uncontrollably.

"So, I guess I'll be unofficially adopted." Dean said, with a bit of a laugh.

"I guess so. But that's not gonna stop me from kissing you to death." AJ replied, laughing as well. AJ turned Dean's head to the side, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Dean placed his hands on AJ's hips, and following the kiss, lifted AJ up in his arms for a hug. Dean spun around a bit while holding AJ in his arms, AJ cutely giggling as a result. Dean set AJ back down to her feet, but kept his arms wrapped around her.

"OK.. sweetie, you're kinda crushing me." AJ struggled to talk while Dean tightly hugged her. Dean's arms jolted back, as he unclasped his hands to allow AJ to breathe.

"Sorry, AJ. You're so damn cute, I just wanna hug you as hard as I can, and never let go." Dean admitted, running his fingers through AJ's brunette hair. AJ sweetly stared up at Dean, Dean's grin growing even bigger at the sight of his adorable girlfriend. "Gah, stop that. You're gonna make my heart melt via cuteness overload."

"Awh…" AJ blushed. "Do you want me to bring you up to my room, Dean?" AJ then went on to ask.

"Nah… I'll bring you up myself." Dean said, before grabbing AJ around the waist again, and hoisting her up on his shoulder. Dean then carried AJ up the stairs, listening to the sweet harmony of her laugh as he did so. Dean pushed the door open, and laid AJ down on her bed. Dean proceeded to crawls on top of AJ, but she somehow turned it around, and pushed Dean down on the bed. AJ jumped onto Dean's stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of Dean. AJ laughed as she heard Dean struggle to breathe for a second, before the two of them shared a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around AJ, and pulled her closer to his chest. Somehow, they had found a way to fix yet another broken part of Dean's life.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a while to get put up, been having some issues that stopped me from writing for a few days. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave feedback! Thanks for reading!


	17. Revenge of the Rejects

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**December 8th, 2013 -**_

AJ awoke that Sunday morning, rubbing her eyes to try and clear up her rather blurred vision. AJ blinked a few times, and saw Dean, staring intently at her, smiling. AJ grabbed the covers, and pulled them over her head, smiling back at Dean. Dean raised his arm out from under the cover, and started to poke AJ through the covers.

"Come out from under there, beautiful." Dean said while poking at AJ.

"No. I don't even look any good." AJ giggled back, feeling Dean's finger tap her relentlessly.

"AJ, you don't need to do anything. You're naturally beautiful. Now, show me your pretty face before I rip those covers off your body." Dean kindly asked of AJ. AJ popped her head out from under the covers, and look at Dean, covering every part of her face excluding her hair and her eyes. "You see? You can go to school tomorrow like that, and you'll be more beautiful than any other girl there. No offense to Nikki, Brie, Kaitlyn and them, but, they have nothing on you." Dean heard AJ laugh, which he knew would be accompanied by her sweet smile.

"Is this real?' AJ questioned.

"Is what real?" Dean asked back.

"Is my life real anymore? Do I have such an amazing boyfriend, who my parents allow to sleep next to me every night? Am I really this happy, or is this all one big dream?" AJ asked, still covering up the majority of her face.

"Well, it would make sense if this was a dream. Because you are the girl of my dreams." Dean shot back.

AJ move up a bit, showing the rest of her face to Dean, before talking "Awh… you're the guy of my dreams."

"Really? The guy of your dreams is batshit insane, and has a really fucked up past?" Dean inquire with a bit of a cocky smirk.

"Hey… you're also incredibly sweet and kind to those you want to be kind to. And besides… I find your craziness to be… somewhat of a turn on." AJ fluttered her eyes, knowing it would melt Dean's heart.

"God dammit, stop with your unlimited cuteness." Dean pleaded with AJ to not torture him with her adorableness.

AJ stifled a laugh, and went on to say "I'm sorry. I can't help it that you've helplessly fallen for the world's biggest yet cutest geek." AJ was comfortable calling herself a "geek" because she knew it was true. She didn't like glitter and shoe shopping, she liked high tops and video games. She didn't want to change, and Dean didn't want her to to either.

"So, my geek goddess…. what do you wanna do today?" Dean wanted to know what AJ wanted to do on this rather calm Sunday morning.

"I just wanna stay in bed and… not move." AJ answered.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, both with a laugh and a confused mindset. AJ nodded her eyes, while trying to give Dean the "puppy dog" eyes. Dean did his best to ignore AJ's eyes while he spoke. "AJ, you gotta get active."

"Hey, I am active! But today is Sunday, and the weekends are my lazy days. So, can we just cuddle up in bed and watch something? Please?" AJ asked, intent on just having her normal lazy day.

"That does sound great… a day in with you. But, I had a better idea…" Dean smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" AJ asked Dean what was on his mind. AJ was a bit nervous about his response, seeing as how he is a very creative guy.

"Alright, here's the plan. From what I understand, the jocks should be at practice in about an hour or two. They have a game tomorrow, but I wanna have some fun. And nothing is more fun to me than fucking with those pretentious jackasses, especially… when you're in on it." Ambrose told AJ about his plans

"Dean, honey, are you nuts?' AJ replied.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Dean chuckled a bit.

"I did. What if they catch us? I have faith you could fight them off, seeing as how they're a bunch of wusses, but what about the coach Mr. James?" AJ had mentioned the football coach, Mr. James, better known by his high school nickname, "Road Dogg."

"That's the beauty of it all. Mr. James isn't gonna be there, he's at his son's birthday party. So, the assistant coach Mr. Gunn is there. And Mr. Gunn never does anything from what I hear." Dean explained his plan out to AJ.

"Who even told you this stuff?" AJ wondered.

"I snooped around a bit." Dean confessed to AJ, who rolled her eyes, not surprised in the slightest.

"God, you're such a brown-noser." AJ responded.

"I know… but that's one of the reasons you like me so much." Dean said, ever so confidently. "I'm gonna call Sami and see if he wants in. Hey, maybe he can bring his girl… uhm… Paige, I think her name was." Ambrose said. Ambrose stood up, drawing the attention of AJ as she noticed Dean wasn't wearing a shirt. AJ sat up, and opened her mouth.

"Well, hello there…" AJ scanned her eyes up and down Dean, as he shifted his feet to make a 180 turn.

"You enjoying the view?' Dean raised his eyebrows while AJ almost instantly nodded her head in approval. "Well, just to further excite your fantasy… I used to sleep completely naked." At the sound of hearing Dean's words, AJ fainted back into a lying position back in bed, as Dean grabbed his phone to call Sami.

* * *

_**Later that day -**_

AJ and Dean sat at the staircase, overlooking the football field, where they watched the football team practice. Thankfully, nobody had noticed them sitting there. Dean turned his head to see Sami, and what seemed to be Paige, approaching them. Dean tapped AJ on the leg, signalling her to stand up. Dean and AJ hopped to their feet, and walked up to Sami and Paige.

"First and foremost… Dean, AJ…. this is my girl, Paige Knight." Sami introduced Paige to both AJ and Dean, who simultaneously waved at her.

"Nice to meet you, Paige." AJ said with a smile.

"What she said." Dean pointed to AJ while he spoke.

"Nice to meet you guys." Paige spoke, her Norwich accent evident in her speech. Dean and AJ were a little shocked, as they had forgotten that Paige was british.

"Oh yeah. You're british. That part completely skipped my mind." AJ sort of giggled.

"Are you trying to say something?" Paige retaliated. AJ thought Paige was joking initially, but the look on her face told her otherwise.

"Oh, no, I wasn't trying to say anything." AJ attempted to set the record straight with Paige, but she wasn't buying it.

"You know, just because I don't look all nerdy and cute, and that I may look a bit gothic to you, and that I wasn't born here in the United States… that doesn't mean that you're better than me." Paige snarled at AJ.

"Paige, that's not what she meant. Just let it go, OK?" Sami tried to calm down his new girlfriend. Paige took a deep breath, and nodded her head.

"Fine. Now, why are we here exactly?" Paige asked.

"We… are going to fuck with a few nitwitted jocks." Dean answered Paige's question. Dean noticed Paige smiling, and wondered to himself exactly why that was.

"I like the sound of that. No wonder you're best friends with Sami." Paige uttered.

"Don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Sami eyed Paige while he muttered.

"Dude, she compared you to me, of course that's a compliment." Dean ever so confidently smirked.

"Oh yeah. Because comparing me to the mental case is a good thing." Sami sarcastically nodded his head.

"Fuck you too then." Dean replied, causing Sami to chuckle.

"Now, how about we actually get on task for once, and mess with these jocks?" Sami continued to chuckle, while he and Paige started heading down the steps.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dean turned his head to ask his question.

"We're going to mess with the jocks… like you said we were." Sami answered, looking at Dean rather weirdly. Dean laughed as he chomped on his gum.

"Sami, Sami, Sami… you never were the brightest bulb in the bunch." Dean shook his head. "We're not going to fuck with the jocks directly. We…. are going to break into their locker room, and mess around with the stuff in there."

"Alright… I like it." Sami said, making his way back up the stairs. Paige just stood there, arms stretched out.

"And how do you suppose we're going to break into their locker room?" Paige's arms then came into a crossed position around her chest.

"Let's just say… I called in a favor." Dean said, before the sounds of a car parking came off in the distance. Paige, Sami, AJ and Dean looked back to see Dean's "favor" being dropped off. This said "favor" was the same person who saved AJ from the jocks a few days before hand, the massive Paul Wight. Paul made his way towards the quartet, as Paige was a bit taken back by Paul's size.

"Paul. Thanks for coming here, and also, I never thanked you for saving AJ a few days ago, so thanks for that too." Dean extended his hand to Paul, who took his hand and lightly shook it, which one of Paul's light shakes were some people's firm shakes.

"No problem, Dean. I have sat back for a bit too long, watching these pretentious asshats 'rule the school' or whatever they say they rule." Paul clearly spoke.

"That, my big friend, is exactly why I called you. Because, AJ, Paige, Sami and I are going to break into the jocks' locker room, and mess with their stuff. And that's where you come in. I need you to bust into the locker room, and help us with the trashing of their stuff." Dean drew his plan out in words for Paul, who gained a smile.

"Hold up there, mad scientist." AJ spoke up. "If Paul busts the door down, number one, they'll be able to hear it, and two, if they don't, they come around here and know something is up when their door is busted to shreds."

"Shit. She's right." Sami said, before tapping his foot thinking. The group started to think a bit, before they heard footsteps behind them. Dean turned around to see someone he didn't expect to see. Dean, AJ, Sami, Paige and Paul all saw Antonio Cesaro.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Dean questioned. Antonio turned on his feet, startled by Dean's voice.

"Hello, Dean… AJ, others. I'm the waterboy for the school's football team." Cesaro admitted fairly easily.

"Waterboy? Dude, you are jacked! How are you a waterboy?" Dean nearly shouted that last part.

"That's what I told Mr. James, but he didn't allow me onto the team. It's alright, I guess, I'm more of a 'wrestling team' type of guy anyways." Antonio pondered.

"So… as the waterboy… you wouldn't happen to have a key to their locker room, would you?" Dean asked, hopeful for the answer he wanted.

"Actually, I do have a key." Antonio said, stuffing his hand into his jacket pocket to grab the key. "And… now that I realize why you guys are here…. I'd like nothing more to get back at those punks for treating me the way they have." Antonio smiled. Antonio began his walk towards the locker room, the rest of the group following him. Antonio used his key to unlock the door to the locker room, and pushed it open. The group of them stepped into the locker room, all of them smiling, just knowing they are going into uncharted territory. All of them were smiling from ear to ear… but AJ. AJ stood behind Dean, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw AJ, aimlessly looking around.

"AJ, don't worry. We're gonna be fine." Dean assured her, but AJ didn't hear him. She was off in her own little world, trying to distance herself from the task at hand. Assuming AJ heard him, Dean went on "Alright. Which locker is Dolph's?"

"I dunno… maybe the one with his fucking name on it!" Sami was the one to reply, while pointing at the locker with Dolph's name on it.

"Don't yell at me! It's not always that easy!" Dean defended himself.

"With the idiots in this school, it kind of is." Antonio shrugged his shoulders. "Also, before you ask, no, I don't have keys to any of the lockers."

"That's perfectly fine… because I just remembered… that I have this." Dean reached into his pocket, and pulled out a paper clip, eliciting laughs around the room. Dean shook his head and walked towards Dolph's locker.

"Seriously? You think you can pick the lock with a paperclip?" Sami chuckled. "I'm sorry, but…" Sami and the others heard the sound of the lock unlocking, and all stopped laughing. Dean pulled the door opening, dropping everyone's jaws. Dean grabbed Sami's hand, opened it, and placed the paper clip in his hand.

"Try laughing now." Dean said, partially cocky. Dean turned around, and checked out the dimensions of Dolph's locker. "Hmm… what should we do to good old Ziggy's locker?" Dean thought to himself, before he felt something bump him in the back. The bump that he felt came from AJ, who stepped in front of him.

"Let me handle this one." AJ told everyone. Dean stared into AJ's eyes, and saw all of her innocence wash away, and be filled with anger.

"AJ, are you…" Dean began to talk, but was cut off when AJ cut him off.

"I'm fine… I'm just getting… my revenge." AJ spoke in a much slower tone than Dean was used to hearing, which, to be honest, scared him. AJ walked over to Ziggler's locker, and placed down her bag that she had brought with her. AJ reached inside the bag, and pulled out a little plastic bag.

"AJ… what's…. what's in the bag?" Dean was still surprised at how his sweet AJ turned so mad within the matter of a few seconds.

"Oh, nothing… just…. a few hundred marbles." AJ looked back and smiled at Dean. AJ opened up the bag of marbles, and placed it in Dolph's locker, the open end of the bag facing the door. AJ then shut Dolph's locker room door, and turned back to her bag. AJ reached into the bag, and pulled out a baseball bat.

"Um…. AJ…. what's happened to you?" Dean's eyes wandered around, still somewhat scared of AJ.

"Nothing happened to me, sweetie. This bat isn't for me… it's for you." AJ pointed the bat at Dean to let him grab onto it. Dean smiled, grabbed the bat, and pulled it, purposely sending AJ forward into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around AJ, as she hugged back.

"That's my girl." Ambrose said, as he kissed AJ on the top of her head. AJ stepped out of Dean's arms just in time for Dean to violently swing the bat at the row of lockers, smashing up one of the locker doors. "Hm… looks like good 'ole Mike Mizanin is in for a rude awakening when he sees his locker."

"Antonio, do you happen to have a key to the girls locker room?" Paige piped up.

"Yeah, it's the same key I used to open this one up." Antonio said, the key still in his hand.

"How about you, Sami and I head over there, and we 'indirectly' teach these sluts a lesson?" Paige suggested, much to the pleasure of Sami.

"Alright. I do have a score to settle all of them, so I'll go the non-violent route with the girls." Antonio nodded his head, as he, Paige and Sami left the room, leaving AJ, Paul and Dean alone to trash the men's locker room.

* * *

Nearly half an hour passed, and both locker rooms looked as if they were occupied by a rock band after a concert. Both rooms were littered with trash, locker room doors smashed, the whole nine yards. Eventually, the group met up in the middle of both locker rooms, and ran off, just as the jocks and cheerleaders came around the corner to go to their locker room. Dean, AJ and the others peeked around the corner, just in time to hear the jocks and cheerleaders reactions to their locker room's being destroyed. The group of "rejects" watched on, as the cheerleaders and jocks exited their locker rooms to speculate to everyone else who could've done what they did. AJ, Paige, Sami, Antonio and Paul all began to run away, trying not to get caught, but Dean just stood there. Everyone stopped to look at Dean, who turned around, and waved the group over. AJ tried to wave off Dean, but she knew it wouldn't work. The group returned to Dean, as Dean stood out in the open, in front of the jocks, just at the head of the staircase.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dean shouted out, drawing the attention of the massive group of jocks just down the staircase. "Alright, enough speculation, you desperate housewives contestants… and I mean all of you, even the guys." Dean chuckled, and then cleared his throat, as AJ, Paige, Paul and Sami backed Dean up. Antonio was a bit hesitant because he didn't want to get caught doing any of this stuff, although he thoroughly enjoyed what he did. "I think a few thanks are in order for me and my friends helping you rearrange your locker rooms."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mike chirped up, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't ask for any feedback, OK?" Dean shifted his eyes throughout the crowd, and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey. Where's Ziggles?" Everyone looked around for a few seconds, until Dolph Ziggler stumbled out of the men's locker room, obviously pissed off.

"Oh, Dolph. Did you get the present I left in your locker?" AJ had to stand on her toes to asked Dolph her rhetorical question. Dean stared back at AJ, in shock of her actually standing up for herself, and making fun of the jocks.

"This… is crossing the line!" Dolph screamed out.

"Oh, but going after my girlfriend isn't?" Dean nodded his head, not surprised one bit by Dolph's statement. "You know what? I'm kinda done with this stuff."

"Good. This is getting ridiculous." Eve crossed her arms, as she stood next to Dolph.

"Oh no, Eve. I didn't mean what you think I mean." Dean smirked. "Alright, Dolph. I want this to end. But, since this is the christmas season, I kinda want to give up these little fights for now… so, I'll make you a deal. If you can somehow convince Vince that we didn't do this, and you and your little buddies leave us alone up until christmas break…. The week we come back from break, we'll settle this is a good 'ole fashioned fight. Sound good to you?"

"You're on." Dolph's response was immediate.

"Dolph, are you kidding me? Just tell Vince these losers trash our stuff, and they'll be gone for good!" Brad Maddox shouted up.

"Brad, I'm not gonna take the easy way out. If you want to get rid of a problem, you gotta do it the hard way. I'll convince Mr. McMahon that we did this to have a bit of fun, so you'll be fine, Ambrose" Dolph explained.

"Now, obviously, this fight will need to be off school grounds, so… let's fight at the junkyard after hours." Dean proposed to Dolph, who smiled.

"I don't care where we fight. All I know is that… this is going to be fun." Dolph cracked his knuckles while talking.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know your idea of fun is getting your ass kicked." Dean laughed. Dean turned around to walk away, but before he began to walk, he said "See you after break, Dolphin." Dean, AJ, Paige, Paul, Sami and Antonio all walked off.

_I'm gonna be in the fight of my life._ is the only thing Dean thought to himself.


	18. Christmas Time is Here

_**December 25th, 2013 - Christmas Morning**_

Dean had gotten his wish; all before Christmas break, there was no tension between the jocks and Dean's group of friends, and Dolph had convince Mr. McMahon that he and his friends had nothing to do with the locker room fiasco. AJ and Dean slept next to each other throughtout that time period, and they slept well this morning, until AJ heard her alarm sound off. AJ jolted up in the bed, and instantly began to shake Dean awake.

"Dean! Dean! It's Christmas!" AJ continually shook her boyfriend until he showed signs of waking up, which he did. "Come on, you lazy bum! It's Christmas!" AJ shoved the covers off herself and ran downstairs, as Dean took a moment to get up. Dean stood up, and headed down the stairs, where he saw AJ standing there, jaw dropped open. Dean looked at what AJ was looking at, and it was a huge a Christmas tree, with presents occupying the space underneath it. Dean came up behind AJ, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's… it's beautiful." AJ muttered, with a huge smile on her face.

"It is… but not as beautiful as you." Dean whispered into AJ's ear, before laying a kiss on her cheek. AJ blushed hard, and Dean was more than aware. AJ separated herself from Dean's arms, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him over to the couch. AJ pushed Dean down to the empty couch, before laying down in his arms. Dean closed up his arms around AJ's small frame, and squeezed tightly. A few minutes passed, and AJ's parent's joined Dean and AJ down by the tree, with Joshua closely behind them.

"You two are up early." AJ's mother pointed out.

"You can thank AJ for me being up this early." Dean retaliated.

"Hey! It's Christmas, lighten up." AJ stood up for herself.

"I have lighten up. I'm just saying, you don't have to shake me for five minutes to wake me up." Dean informed AJ.

"Well, I'll remember that next time." AJ said, somewhat laughing.

"How about you two cool it, and we dig into these presents?" Joshua insisted on getting the presents opened.

"Yes we can, Joshua." AJ's mother chuckled. AJ's parents reached under the tree, and handed both of their children one of their many presents. Dean watched on in joy as he saw AJ get happier and happier by each present she opened. Just when AJ thought she had finished opening her presents, Dean reached into his pocket and handed AJ a small box that was wrapped up in green gift wrap.

"Awh… you get extra points for picking out gift wrap in my favorite color." AJ smiled. AJ tore into the present, and saw a small red box, which she quickly took the cover off of. AJ looked into the box, and gasped as she saw what Dean had gotten her; a beautiful gold necklace, with a heart at the end. AJ brought the necklace out, and Dean reached over to open the heart. Dean snapped the heart open, and showed AJ the picture of herself and Dean on the inside, which made AJ gasp once again.

"Oh.. my god, Dean. This… this is amazing!" AJ cried out.

"And…" Dean said, before reaching under his black tank top. Dean then pulled up and showed AJ the necklace that hung around his neck, which was identical to the one AJ had. "I have one as well. Although, mine only has a picture of you, I just got yours with the both of us." AJ pressed her lips together, seemingly about to cry, until she threw her arms around Dean and gave him a massive kiss. AJ broke the kiss, and glanced back at her necklace. Dean took the necklace from AJ, and motioned for her to turn around. AJ did so, and brushed her hair out of the way, while Dean snapped the necklace around AJ's neck.

"Oh, that reminds me…" AJ's mother bursted out, before reaching under the tree, and grabbing the last present, which was actually addressed to Dean. Mrs. Mendez handed Dean his present, which was covered in blue and white Christmas themed gift wrap. "Mr. Mendez and I didn't quite know what to get you, but we got you something anyways." All Dean did was stare down at his present, looking confused.

"Baby? What's wrong?" AJ cautiously asked.

"I… I don't know what to do." Dean stated.

"Well, you do what you did with your birthday presents. I mean… you open it." AJ instructed, only for Dean to shake his head.

"It's not that, it's… this is the first Christmas present I've ever gotten." Dean said, shocking all of the Mendez's.

"Really?" Joshua asked, still stunned.

"Yeah. I mean, this isn't my first time seeing a Christmas tree and seeing all the presents under the tree, but… this is the first time one of the presents was addressed to me. I… I don't know how to react. I mean, I'm thankful as all hell, but… I don't know what to feel." Dean admitted.

"How about… you feel your fingers tearing into that present? That sound good?" AJ said in a breathy tone of voice. Dean nodded his head, and tore his present open. Inside was a little customized rag with the outline of a pony on it. Dean soon realized that the rag was referencing the "White Pony" album from Dean's favorite band, Deftones.

"AJ told us more about your work in the junkyard, and how you love the Deftones, so we put two and two together." AJ's father spoke.

"Thank… thank you." Dean grinned.

"Like we said Dean, you're part of the family, and we take care of our family." AJ's father notified Dean, while also taking a bit of a shot at Dean's parents.

* * *

Hours and hours passed by, and AJ's father was pretty much right; they were treating Dean like one of their own. After dinner, AJ, Dean and Joshua were gathered around the TV, conversing, while AJ's parents were outside, doing god knows what.

"I'm gonna go check on mommy and daddy." AJ squeaked. AJ gave Dean a quick kiss, and skipped over to the doorway leading outside.

"Man, you two are really into each other, huh?" Joshua asked Dean.

"Yeah. I mean, it's crazy. I know what I'm about to say is cliche, but I've never… really felt this way about one of my girlfriends… ha…. and now that I say 'one of my girlfriends,' I feel like a cocky asshole." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you make my little sis happy, and you're really polite, which AJ tells me doesn't happen often, so as long as you don't hurt my sister, we're cool." Joshua stated.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not going to attempt to hurt AJ… I mean, she's been hurt enough, what with these asshat jocks at school." Dean retorted. Joshua nodded his head, with a smile of relief across his face.

"Mom, dad… who are they?" Dean and Joshua could hear AJ's voice come from across the house. Dean and Joshua both got up to investigate what AJ meant. Dean and Joshua came up behind AJ, and saw two people, one male and one female, with their car somewhere in the distance. AJ, Dean, Joshua and AJ's parent's all grouped together, fearing the worst. However, Dean politely weaved his way through the people that stood in his way to the two people, who looked to be in their 30's. Dean inched closer to the people, then stopped to stare at them.

"Mom… dad…." are the two words that escaped Dean's lips. The two people that stood before Dean were his biological parents, the same parents that walked out on him on his birthday.

"Son…" Dean's father said. Dean's father seemed pretty jacked for a computer guy, and Dean's mother look all worn down and raggy.

"Why are you here? Come to ruin my life again?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"We never ruined your life…" Dean's mother retaliated, in a montone type of speech.

"Oh, really? Let's see…. you never threw me one Birthday party, a Christmas party, hell, even a Easter party! You two repeatedly abused drugs and alcohol, we had to move several times because you two couldn't hold down a job, and even at the age of five, of fucking five!... You blamed me. I have been the subject of all your blame for fourteen years…. and the worst of it all was that you abandoned me… on my fucking birthday."

"Dean, your mother is right…" Dean's dad now spoke in a rather deep tone of voice, "We never ruined your life… you ruined ours. We were set for life, I was on my way to getting a degree to become a doctor, and your mother was becoming a dentist, we were going to get so much money… but then on December 7th, 1999, that is the day that the worlds biggest mistake crawled into our lives and fucked it all up!" Dean's father insulted his own flesh and blood. Dean's father leaned over and saw AJ and her family, standing where they stood all this time. "Oh, and you people… get rid of this kid. All he's ever good for ruining people's lives."

"He hasn't ruined our lives… he's made them better." AJ's father replied. Dean's father let out a "Oh…." and nodded his head, before turning to his wife.

"You see that honey? Those dirty mexicans think our son makes their life better." Dean's father sickly laughed.

"What…. did you just call them?" Dean asked, seething.

"Oh, did my precious little mistake miss what I said? I said… dirty… mexicans…." Dean's father grinned, stepping closer to his son. Suddenly, the new shot around the world happened; Dean punched his father as hard as he could across the face. AJ and her family, along with Dean's mother were shocked beyond belief. Dean's father threw a punch back, but Dean caught his hand. Dean's father tried to punch his son with his other hand, but Dean caught that one to. Dean's father raised his knee up to try and knee his son in the crotch, but Dean closed his legs up, catching his father's leg. Dean's father was no wimp, but all of the anger pouring out of his son had created some sort of new power inside of him. Dean headbutted his father, finally drawing blood. Dean ducked his father's fist this time, and proceeded to wrench his father's arm back into a hammerlock. Dean then threw his father forwards towards their car.

"Get the fuck out of here, and never come back!" Dean shouted. Dean's father opened the back door to his car, and out of all things, he grabbed his gun that he kept in the backseat. AJ and her family feared for Dean's life, but he certainly didn't. "Ha… you think that scares me? Hell, do it… finish me. End me, put an end to the misery in your and everybody elses lives…" Dean spreads his arms out, awaiting to hear a bang. AJ began to cry, and shielded herself from what was going on. Dean's father pulled the trigger…. but nothing happened. Dean's father had kept that gun in the backseat loaded for years, it had to have worked. What Dean's father didn't know, Dean did; when Dean was younger, he accidentally stepped on the gun getting into the backseat, smashing the inside beyond repair. Dean took this to his advantage and played mind games with his father. Dean ran at his father, and tackled him onto the grass that was behind him. Dean mounted his father, reached into his pocket, and grabbed a spike that he kept for protection. Dean brought his father back to his feet, and pinned him up against the car, with the spike in his hand.

"You have a choice, dad… either get the fuck out of here and never come back… or I'll make sure you don't come back." Dean's mother smacked her son in the back of the head which cut Dean off slightly. Dean shook his head while his mother checked on his father. Dean's father whipped his boot up, catching Dean in the mouth. Dean's mouth began to bleed.

"Ha… mom always did have more balls… and I mean that in both terms!" Dean yelled out. Dean's mother turned around, and went to slap her son, but Dean caught the hand. Dean's father looked to cheap shot his son, but Dean saw it coming, and snatched that as well. Dean's parents both swung their hands, but Dean ducked, actually causing his parents to hit the other in the gut by accident. Dean powered back up, and pinned both of his parents up against the car.

"Leave… now… I have a better family now. One that treats me like one of their one, one that helps me through the bad times… one that treats me like I'm a person." Dean said, before shoving his parents down and backing off. Dean's mother got into the passengers' seat, and Dean's father got back into the drivers seat.

"This isn't over." is what Dean's father said to his son.

"Yeah… well, I'll be fucking waiting." Dean flipped both of his parents off, blood dripping out of his mouth. Dean's parents sped away, as Dean cracked his neck, which wasn't all that hurt. Dean heard sobbing behind him, and saw AJ hugging her brother. Dean checked his lip, but was really thinking to himself, _I just hurt the one person that I care about, and that cares about me. _AJ stopped crying when she heard the fighting stop, and she looked at Dean, who was still bleeding from the mouth. AJ saw the blood, and was starting to weep again. Dean grabbed AJ by the shoulder and pulled her into his chest, gently petting her head.

"Shh, baby…. I'm fine, just a scratch. No big deal." Dean comforted his sobbing girlfriend. AJ's parents and Joshua joined in, making it a big group hug.

"Dean… thank you for standing up for us." Joshua muttered.

"No problem. I've been meaning to give that bastard hell for a while." Dean answered. The group hug soon ended, and Dean nodded to the other, asking for some alone time with AJ. Mr and Mrs. Mendez headed back inside, along with Joshua. Dean slightly pushed AJ out of his arms, before kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey… are you OK?" Dean asked, with which he got a nod of the head response. "Good… Hey, it's just blood. I'm not going to die… and I knew I wasn't. I busted that damn gun years ago, so I decided to toy with that asshole… I'd never leave you, baby." Dean assured AJ. AJ nodded her head, and sniffled a bit.

"I know. It's just that… it's just…" AJ repeated herself.

"It's what, honey?" Dean asked. What came next was something Dean did not expect one bit. He heard the three magic words escape AJ's lips…

"I… I… I love you." Dean didn't truly know how to react, besides smiling, and tightly hugging AJ, in which her response was to hug back and resort back to a bit of crying, this time in joy. Yet, what AJ didn't notice is what Dean did…

He didn't tell her that he loved her back.

**A/N: **Man, this was a long and emotional chapter, huh? Sorry it took me a while, I had some personal things to come up that I had to take care of first, but they are all dealt with at this point. I hope you all also enjoyed that cliffhanger at the end :P. Anyways, don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading! Also, a quick sidenote, I am started up a new story soon here in the wrestling section, that I will write along, but this one will continue along with the other one, which should be up within the next few weeks, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested!


	19. He Loves Me (Not?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**January 2nd, 2014 - Lunch**_

The tail end of break for AJ and Dean was pretty quiet following Christmas, besides not only the departure of AJ's brother back to camp, but mainly, the fact that every single day, AJ would tell Dean just how much she loved him. And while AJ thought that her telling Dean that she loved him would make him feel good, instead, it was eating away at him. Dean hated the fact that he couldn't tell AJ that he loved her. Somehow, Dean had managed to keep AJ happy without saying the three words back to her. Dean and AJ entered the lunchroom, and stopped for a second.

"I'm gonna go get my lunch, Dean. I love you." AJ smiled, and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean nodded his head, and AJ skipped her way into the lunch line. Dean shook his head and took a breath, and proceeded to walk over to his seat.

"Hey, Dean." Kaitlyn greeted Dean. Dean took his seat, and took another breath. "You alright?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not really, if I'm honest." Dean admitted, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"What's wrong? You and AJ have a fight?" Seth questioned.

"I did have a fight, in fact I still am in a fight. Not between AJ and I… but between me and myself." Dean confessed, confusing his friends.

"A literal one?" Seth slightly laughed.

"What?" Dean squinted his eyes and questioned.

"Your lip, man… it's fucked up." Seth pointed out Dean's lip, which was bruised up.

"Nah, this was from a fight with my father…" Everyone looked over at Dean, in which Dean replied with "Long story. Anyways… after the fight, AJ was hysterical… and she told me that she loves me."

"Awh…." is what Dean first heard, coming from Kaitlyn, Nikki and Brie.

"Congrats, man." Seth smirked.

"No, it's not congrats. It's fucking killing me." Dean rubbed his forehead, attempting to calm himself down.

"Why? Your girlfriend said she loves you, man!" Chris shouted from the other end of the table.

"I know, I know… but I didn't… I didn't say it back." Dean muttered.

"Oh, come on man. Just because you didn't say it back the first time…" Daniel began to explain, but Dean shook his head.

"I mean… I… haven't said it back at all." Dean surprised his friends with his confession.

"Really? You don't love AJ?" Phil spoke, in somewhat of an angry tone, which nobody but Dean really picked up on.

"I mean… I don't even think I know what love is! I've been hated pretty much all my life, so I don't know what love is like." Dean expressed.

"Well, Dean… love is like… love is when you get those butterflies in your stomach everytime when you're around that person. Love is when you spend so much time with someone, it's almost like you know more about them then you they know. Love is… what you and AJ are feeling for each other." Kaitlyn explained love to Dean.

"But, here's the question… does Dean love AJ… or is he in love with her?" John asked.

"What the fuck's the difference?" Dean inquired with a minor laugh.

"Alright, let me explain this." Seth called this explanation. "OK, the difference between love and being in love is this… I love Metallica, I love Black Sabbath, and all those metal bands… but I'm in love with Kaitlyn." Seth glanced over at Kaitlyn, and saw a huge smile on her face. "Because, you can say you love things, like bands or food or something like that, but you won't say you're in love with them. You only say you're in love with something if you truly are in love with them." Dean nodded his head, thinking to himself. _Dean, you might just be in love with AJ… and I think you need to admit it to her. _Dean raised his eyes, to see AJ walking towards the table, with her lunch in hand. AJ took her seat next to Dean, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, my love." AJ said, following up by clenching her arms around Dean's arm, and resting her head on his arm for a second.

"Hey." Dean replied, a bit timid. _I can't tell her I love her right now though! I'm not gonna look weak, especially in front of the jocks. If they find out how much I care about AJ, that's just gonna put her in more danger. _

"Everything alright, sweetie?" AJ asked, gently running her fingers against Dean's arm, which gave him goosebumps.

"AJ, I think Dean here has something to tell you…" Sami chimed in, as Dean gave him a "Shut up!" look.

"What do you want to tell me, honey?" AJ quizzed, turning her full attention to Dean. Even though she didn't show it, she had realized that Dean hadn't told her that he loved her. And that hurt AJ emotionally, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Um… not now, AJ. Later." Dean cleared his throat.

"OK…" AJ said with a concerned tone. AJ returned to her food, and when she was finished, the rest of lunch flew by. It had only felt like a few seconds passed by when the bell rang for the group to return to class. Dean went to kiss AJ as she went to her class, but AJ turned and walked away, almost completely ignoring Dean. _Fucking dammit, Dean. Don't you dare fuck this relationship up._

* * *

Dean and AJ walked home together as normal, but all AJ did was hold Dean's hand; she didn't make a sound, she didn't look at him. She just walked, and walked, and walked. And due to the harsh conditions, they weren't even making skin-to-skin contact, as AJ's mittens and Dean's leather gloves prevented that. The couple made their way up the driveway, with AJ running up her front steps, but Dean grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to him.

"Alright, AJ. What's the issue?" Dean finally broke the silence between them.

"Oh, nothing… you know, it's really great when the man that you love won't say that he loves you back." AJ sarcastically admitted, refusing to look at Dean.

"Come on, AJ. Is this even a big deal?" Dean spread his arms out, hoping to get something, but all he got was a nasty look and a scoff from AJ.

"I can't believe you… so after everything I've done for you and everything you've done for me, after all we've been through, you're gonna stand here and not only say that it's not 'a big deal' that you don't say that you love me, but that's almost like saying we're not a big deal!" AJ shrieked in anger.

"You're right, AJ… I don't love you." Dean sighed, appalling Dean. After all they had been through in a short three months, Dean still didn't feel the same way about AJ that she did for him. AJ didn't care anymore; all she felt like doing way curling up in a ball and dying. AJ pushed past Dean, and reached out for the doorknob to her front door, but Dean snatched her arm again, and pulled her back once more. _Oh, is he gonna rub it in that he doesn't love me now? _

"AJ, I don't love you… I'm in love with you." Dean slid the palms of his hands into AJ's, and squeezed tightly, making all the cold in her hands flush away. "I never told you I loved you because, to be honest… I didn't really know what love was. But, as you were getting your lunch today, Seth explained it all to me… but he also explained to me the concept of being in love, and not just loving something. Because AJ, I can say I love a million things in this world… but that doesn't mean I'll hold them like how I hold you… that doesn't mean I'll kiss them like how I kiss you… that doesn't mean I'll be in love with them… like how I'm in love with you." Dean brought AJ's hands up to his face, and kissed the material of her mittens, making her blush massively.

"Oh, Dean…" AJ started to say, but Dean seldomly extended his hands to frame AJ's face in between his hands.

"And before you say anymore… if it really means that much to you, I'll say it." Dean rejoined his hands with AJ's, and locked eyes directly with his petite girlfriend "April Jeanette Mendez… I love you… with all of whatever is left of my heart." Dean and AJ both smiled at the same time of Dean's proclamation of his love of AJ, AJ especially happy at the fact that he used her full name, showing her just how serious he was.

"And I love you too, Dean… with all of my heart." AJ responded with her own loving statement.

"You mean with your big heart?" Dean corrected her.

"Now, now mister… are you trying to make a reference to my breasts?" AJ giggled.

"No. Jeez, and you call me inappropriate…" Dean rolled his eyes, causing AJ to playfully slap him across the chest. AJ stood on her toes, and gave Dean a huge kiss, elated that Dean had finally admitted to her what she had been waiting all this time for.

**A/N: **Now, I know you all might've been expecting the chapter in which Dean and Dolph have their fight, but don't fear, that is what is coming in the next chapter, I thought I'd just add this nice little chapter in there. As always, don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	20. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**January 3rd, 2014 -**_

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Seth tried to coax Dean out of what he was about to do. Dean, blatantly ignoring Seth, continued to tape up his fists. Dean was flanked by his entire group of friends, also with a few other people, such as Antonio Cesaro, Sami's girlfriend Paige and Paul Wight.

"Seth, first off, we already agreed on the fight. Second of all, this hollywood rip-off has no chance against me. Everyone, trust me, I'll finish this asshole once and for all" Dean stared at his now taped up fists, as he cracked his knuckles. Dean and the rest of his friends made it to the entrance of the junkyard, where they saw all of the jocks lined up around the outside of the gates, with Dolph Ziggler standing on the inside. Dean turned around, and kneeled down in front of AJ.

"I'll be fine. But, if you don't want to look, you don't have to." Dean lunged his neck forward and gave AJ a calm kiss. "I love you." AJ smirked, and replied

"I love you too… now go kick his ass." Dean couldn't help but smile at how confident AJ was in him. Dean cracked his neck and entered the circle, psyching himself up.

"You ready to lose a few teeth, Dean-boy?!" Dolph taunted.

"Oh, you got it all wrong, my friend. It won't be my face that's dripping with blood at the end of this." Dean hopped around a bit, trying to loosen himself up.

"Is that so? Because I see that shiner on your lip… seems like someone already started my light work for me." Dolph referred to the cut on Dean's lip from the fight he had with his parents.

"Light work? Please, light work for you is work I don't even need to do… because I'm already so good at it!" Dean shouted back.

"Well, before this starts, I would like to sincerely apologize to the school's band of losers… because they're about to see their leader go down." Dolph ever so-arrogantly smirked. Dean and Dolph circled around for a bit, before raising their fists in front of their faces. _It's go time, Dean._ Dolph threw the first punch, which Dean blocked perfectly. Dean threw a punch back, but Ziggler was light on his feet, and dodged it, countering with a hard punch to the ribs. Dean cringed, but soon recovered. Dolph swung, and missed yet another punch, Dean coming back with a 1-2 combo of a punch to the gut, followed by an uppercut. Dean nailed a knee to the gut, backing Ziggler up against one of the gates. Dean's fist came straight at Ziggler's head, but Ziggler moved out of the way, Dean's fist violently crashing into the steel chains that made up the gate. Dean shook off the pain, but was caught off guard by a boot to the jaw, reopening the cut on his lip. The jocks cheered on for Ziggler, while the "losers" rallied behind Dean. Dolph went for another punch, but Dean caught his fist. Dean, looking to trap Ziggler's arm, instead gets a headbutt. Ziggler pushes Ambrose up against the walls, and starts kneeing and punching Ambrose in the stomach. Dean sinks to a seated position, but Ziggler picks him up, and throws him into the center. Ziggler ran over, but Dean caught him with a kick to the knee, knocking Ziggler down, face first into Dean's knee. Ziggler felt his tooth buckle, and felt the blood start to fill his taste buds. Dolph and Dean both rested for a moment, before Ziggler swung his foot, looking for a kick to the skull. Ambrose ducked the kick, and grabs Ziggler by his somewhat long blond hair, and rams him face first into the wall. Ambrose cracks his neck, and goes after Ziggler, who grabs him by his shirt, and pulls him forward, Dean's head crashing into the wall himself. Ziggler came up behind Dean, and put him in a rear naked choke hold. "Give it up, Dean! You'll never win in the end!" Dolph shouted out, as Dean fought and fought, but Ziggler's arm was right on his windpipe. Ambrose began to fade away, until Ziggler let him go, and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out… or so Dolph thought. Dolph went around, cockily stretching his arms out, as the jocks went nuts. The losers' faces overcome with sorrow, as they too thought Dean was knocked out. Ziggler made a beeline for AJ, and began to taught her.

"Hey, AJ… look at the "man" you love. He doesn't look like much of a man to me! Oh, come on AJ… cry… cry for your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend." Ziggler laughed. Suddenly, Dean's eyes shot open as he heard Dolph berating AJ. Nobody had noticed that Dean was up; and he intended to keep it that way. Because Dean knew, as much of a good fighter he made himself out to be, Dolph was too cocky not to want to taunt what he thought was an unconscious Dean Ambrose. And sure enough, Dolph came over, and started bad-mouthing Dean. To everyone's shock, Dean's arm shot up, grabbed Ziggler by the neck, and pulled him down to the ground. Dolph was pinned down on his stomach, as Dean planted a knee on Ziggler's arm, and trapped the other arm under Dolph's own body. A newfound anger grew inside Dean while he heard Dolph insult Dean's innocent AJ, and Dean started to unleash it, landing strike after strike to the exposed head of Dolph Ziggler. The entire junkyard went quiet, the only sounds being made were the sounds of Ambrose's screams of anger. Dean stopped himself once he knew Dolph was definitely knocked out. Blood began to drip out of both teenager's mouths', as Dean began to get back up to all fours. Dean, who at this point has gone into full on crazy mode, stands up, cracks his neck, and faces the other jocks.

"In case you forgot… I am Dean fucking Ambrose… and this is my fucking junkyard…." Dean proceeded to flip off the jocks, turn on his feet, and leave the junkyard. Dean spat some blood on the ground, and looked over to the right, to see his friends, still in shock. "You all look shocked… why's that?"

"Um… uh… I… uh…" Seth, and the rest of the group were left speechless.

"You guys… you guys have seen me as the nice guy… but that… wasn't the nice guy in there." Blood continued to spew out of Dean's mouth as he spoke. AJ stepped forward a bit, as Dean came up to her. He slowly came down to a knee, and laid his hand on AJ's shoulder. "I did what I did in there for you."

"I know… I'm so proud of you." AJ fluttered her eyes cutely, before leaning in to kiss Dean, yet Dean retracted his neck "

"You probably don't wanna kiss me right now… I have a lot of blood running down my lip." Dean tried to stop AJ, but she wouldn't give up.

"I don't care… I can deal with it." AJ whispered, and then proceeded to kiss Dean. AJ wiped the blood off her lips, and rubbed it on Dean's jacket, causing him to chuckle. Dean then stood back up, and backed up a little bit, making sure to keep all of his friends within his eyesight.

"My friends… what I proved in there, is not only that the jocks are no longer untouchable… but that even the 'losers...' win sometimes." Dean gave his friends a mini-pep talk. The group's overall confidence had risen, and Dean was happy to see that. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but kicking ass makes me hungry… and since it's only 4 PM, how about we have a celebratory dinner?" Dean proposed, to which the consensus answer was "Yes."

Dean, AJ and the rest of the crew all walked to a nearby pizza place, and crowded up a picnic bench, enjoying themselves. "You know, one of these days, we're all going to have to have a sleepover." AJ suggested.

"Sleepover? What the hell, are we in elementary school?" Seth laughed.

"Would you rather me call it a slumber party?" Seth's head lowered, knowing AJ got him there. "That's what I thought."

"Yeah.. maybe we will have to do that soon." Dean exclaimed, much to AJ's delight. Dean looked around a bit, until his eyes locked on his former best friend, Johnny Gargano, making his way towards the group. Dean stood up, and cut Johnny off.

"What do you want?" Dean coldly asked.

"Dean… look, don't shoot the messenger, but Dolph wanted me to tell you that… this isn't over." Johnny innocently put his hands up, staring back at Dean.

"Oh, he actually woke up? I didn't expect that… well, Johnny, you tell Dolphin… that I'm waiting for him." Dean smirked. Johnny nodded his head, and began to walk away, but Dean grabbed him by the arm. "Hey… what happened to you, man? What happened to my best friend?" Dean questioned.

"Things… things you don't know about." Johnny ripped his arm away, and continued to stroll down the sidewalk he was already on. A breath cooled Dean down, as he returned back to his friends. Dean kept staring as he saw a guy he used to trust just walk away from him; then again, Dean was used to being walked out on at this point.


	21. The Golden Boy's Antics

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**January 6th, 2014 - **_

AJ spent the better part of the weekend nursing Dean back to good health following his fight. At first, Dean didn't want AJ to help him because he didn't see what the big deal was. But, once he saw that AJ was adamant about taking care of him, he was happy to comply.

The following Monday, Dean felt more confident than he ever did. As bad he might look from the fight, he knew that Dolph looked much, much worse. And while Dean hadn't forgotten about Johnny's statement from the aftermath of the brawl, Dean was just waiting for Dolph's retaliation. Yet, Dean entered the lunchroom with AJ by his side, with the same cocky attitude he always had, this time just even more cocky. Dean and AJ sat down in their normal seats, but it wouldn't be long until Dolph and his group of friends all got up and walked over to their table.

"Ah, of course… like a pesky fly, you always come back for more." Ambrose sighed in sheer hatred for the group of people which stood before him.

"You watch your mouth, or…" Dolph pointed his finger at Dean, but Dean rose up and got in Ziggler's face.

"Or what? You're gonna try to kick my ass?" Ambrose asked. Even though that question was in a rhetorical state, Ziggler still felt the need to answer it.

"Hey, I was doing a pretty good job of it on Friday." Ziggler spat a bit in Dean's face from his drawl. Normally, Dean would snap if someone spit on him, accidental or not, but this time, he was "nice enough" to let it slide.

"Yeah… you were… emphasis on were. Because, who came out on top when it was all said and done, Dolphin? It sure as hell wasn't you." Ambrose smirked. Ziggler scrunched up his nose in pure anger, as Ambrose waited with baited breath for Ziggler to do something.

"You… you are just another reject, and this little war between our two groups… it's only just begun." Ziggler pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, is it now? Well, I have a few words to say about that… and since I've now realized the brain level of the people I am speaking to, I will say this slowly…" Ambrose mocked Ziggler and his crew. Ambrose then got even more in Ziggler's face, and whispered "Bring…. it… on… bitch." Ziggler raised his fist to punch Ambrose, but Eve's hand shot out to cover his already clenched hand.

"Babe, let me take care of this." Eve sternly said. Dolph put both hands up, and backed off, allowing Eve to step in front of Dean. Eve now raised her open hand, cocked back, ready to snap her wrist forward and nail Dean with a slap. Suddenly, AJ dashed in front of Dean, and got up in Eve's face.

"Step off, bitch." AJ spat. Dean's jaw unhinged, as he let out a laugh.

"Oh, how ironic… my sweet, sweet AJ still has more guts than you, Ziggler." Ambrose called Ziggler's bravery into question, whilst AJ and Eve continued to stare the other down.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pipsqueak?" Eve viciously asked.

"I'm a girl who's tired of your shit, and if you don't step off my boyfriend, you won't be talking shit for much longer." AJ seethed through her teeth. AJ always did her best to bottle up her mean streak, but with Eve stepping up to harm Dean, AJ blew her cool.

"Oh yeah? You think you can harm me?" Eve said, shoving AJ back a bit. AJ shoved Eve back, even harder than how Eve pushed her. Mike Mizanin, Dolph's best friend, stepped up to try and break up the little spat, getting in the middle of the two teenage girls.

"The two of you, stop it." Mike commanded. Seth came up to Mike, and got in his face now.

"Hey, if AJ wants to kick Eve's ass right here and now, then by all means, she should put this bitch in her place." Seth muttered. Mike did his best to retract from Seth, that is, until Mike's girlfriend Maryse decided to get involved.

"Get away from Mike, you loser!" Maryse stood before Seth and in front of Mike. Kaitlyn, much like her best friend AJ, had moved in front of Seth to defend him. "And you too, you filthy whore!" Maryse said, however, Maryse spoke her line to Kaitlyn in French, therefore, Kaitlyn did not understand what Maryse just called her.

"Speak English, you blonde bimbo!" Kaitlyn shouted, earning her a slap in the face. Kaitlyn recovered from the slap, by grabbing Maryse by the hair, and tugging at it. Seth and Mike both pulled away their girlfriends from the other. Seth picked Kaitlyn up, trying to pull her away, but Kaitlyn kept kicking her feet, attempting to fight off her own boyfriend. Soon enough, the entire fiasco ensued into a huge bickering battle right in the middle of the lunchroom. Words were exchange, and hell, the shouting contest almost escalated into an all out brawl; until Mr. McMahon got word of the calamity, and got right into the fray.

"Enough!" Mr. McMahon shouted, causing everyone to quiet down really quickly. "OK, what's going on here?"

"Mr. McMahon, we were minding our own business, until they came over and started threatening us!" Ziggler obviously lied, appalling all of Dean's friends, but not Dean. He expected such low tactics from Ziggler.

"Are you kidding me!? They started this crap!" Phil shouted out from the back of the group.

"No, we didn't!" Cody Rhodes retaliated.

"Uh, yeah you did!" Kofi fired back.

"No, we did not!" Johnny Curtis stepped up, and shouted out. Daniel Bryan got into Johnny's face, and shouted directly into it.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, we didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it!" Mr. McMahon commanded in a rather pissed off tone. McMahon quickly turned his body to face Dean. "I have had about enough of your antics. This is your last warning… don't blow it."

"Oh, of course. Golden boy Ziggles over here comes running to you with a complaint, and all of a sudden, he is right. Nothing has changed around here, has it?" Ambrose spoke his mind.

"Hey! Mr. McMahon here is a fair and level headed principal." Dolph stated, playing up to .

"Wow… hey Vinny, why don't you drop your pants so Ziggler can literally suck you off?" Ambrose insulted Ziggler, and to an extent, Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon was prepared to do something about what Ambrose said, but cooler heads prevailed, as he just decided to walk away. Ambrose and Ziggler stared down for a bit longer, until everyone retreated to their own tables.

* * *

Time ticked down on the day, when the final bell of the day sounded off. Dean groaned, due to the fact that he had to work a shift after school. The only upside is that AJ was coming with him, because she had finished all of her homework in study hall, and she didn't feel like locking herself in her room and play video games on this day. Dean and AJ met up, and subsequently walked to Dean's place of work. As usual, Roman and Dean were the only two people at the junkyard.

Towards the end of Dean's vigorous shift, AJ asked him, "Baby, where do you think I could get work?"

"Well, where do you want to work?" Dean questioned back, multitasking whilst he was tighten a few bolts under the last car of the day.

"I don't know… I mean, I kinda wanna work here, just because I wanna be with you during work." AJ answered honestly.

"AJ, with all due respect, I don't think you're the type to be working on cars…" Dean raised his head slightly to eye his small girlfriend, who sat on a stack of tires, kicking her feet aimlessly, "Although, to be honest, you'd probably even make car oil look good."

AJ minorly laughed, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Eh, I don't know."

"I hear a nearby game shop is looking for workers… and while they may not except high school freshmen, it's worth a shot." Dean shrugged his shoulders, tightening his last bolt on the car.

"Maybe… but I think I'll wait until next year to look for an after school job." AJ made up her mind.

"Whatever makes you happy, beautiful." Dean said, and kissed AJ. AJ smiled, and rapidly jumped off the stack of tires. AJ grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed hard, the two of them bound for AJ's house.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary during the walk, until AJ and Dean saw AJ's parents standing in the driveway, looking at their garage door. As the lovebirds approached AJ's parents, they saw what they were staring at; some sort of spray paint engulfed the entire front side of the house. AJ gasped in disgust, as she quickly realized something; Dolph and his crew were behind all of this. Some of the paint were very derogative, some of the paint was just plain insults.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you two have some enemies around these parts." AJ's father pointed out.

"This… this… will not go unpunished…" Dean said to himself. Suddenly, Dean snapped his fingers, and wagged his index finger, "And I have the perfect idea on how to punish them."

**A/N: **Uh-oh! Dean is scheming! That can only mean bad things in the next chapter for Ziggler and friends. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	22. Dean's Plan and Talking Out Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**January 7th, 2014 - **_

Dean paced around the junkyard violently on this particular chilly afternoon. Dean was primed, ready to explode, seeing as how he was going to explode during school, but AJ stopped him from going on a full on tangent against Dolph. Dean was granted the day off by his employer, but he still came to the junkyard, along with AJ, because he called up his group of friends for a meeting after school. Whilst Dean continued to pace back and forth, so many things ran through AJ's mind. Though, the idea she decided to put into words caught Dean by surprise.

"Dean…" AJ called out Dean's name, in her "cute" voice. AJ had found out a short while ago that Dean was weak for this certain voice that she would put on, so, to get his attention, AJ would just use her cute tone of voice, and it was sure to get his attention. Dean snapped around to gaze at AJ. "Thank you."

"Thank you?..." Dean reiterated AJ, but in the form of a question.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for making my life better." AJ stated. While Dean tried to smile, he couldn't help but feel that something was a bit off.

"AJ, do me a favor… remind me to talk to you about something after this little meeting." Dean asked of his girlfriend. Dean hoped that AJ didn't realize what he meant by those words, but he knew that she had an idea; he just had to hope that it wasn't the right one. AJ nodded her head in agreeance. Moments later, Seth and Kaitlyn, flanked by the rest of the crew, walked within the confines of the junkyard. _Here we go. _Dean thought to himself, before jumping up onto the stack of tires, the same tires that AJ sat on the other day. Dean waved his friends over, all of them following his lead.

"Alright… Ladies and Gentlemen… normally, I would've cracked a joke there, calling one you out as neither a lady or a gentleman, but I didn't. And that is because I'm pretty pissed off… does anyone know why I'm pissed off?" Dean asked his friends. Neither Dean nor AJ mentioned the vandalism of AJ's house during lunch, so everyone was oblvious as to what went down. "No one? Ok then. This is why I'm pretty pissed off right about now. Dolph Ziggler and his band of half-witted followers decided that it would be a good idea to vandalise and demoralize the front side of AJ's house." Ambrose exclaimed. All of Dean's friends had disgusted looks on their faces following his statement. After a bit of clamoring amongst the group, Dean got them to quiet down so that he could continue. "I can tell by the looks on your faces and the whispers that were just exchanged, that you're all appalled at this situation as well. I mean, if Ziggler and his buddies vandalised my stuff or AJ's stuff, I would be fine with it, because I would have expected them to do those things. But, they have pushed the envelope too far, and they are involving family into this matter. Now, usually, I would retaliate this little display with one of my own. But, this time, I've decided that I'm going to take the high road, and not target Ziggler's family in any way, shape or form." Dean shocked everyone by mentioning that he wouldn't try to attack Ziggler's family in revenge. Everyone, from Seth to Kaitlyn, to Paige and to Sami, were now expecting a plan from Dean; a plan which they would get. "So, instead, I have decided that we all should band together, and strike back against these pompous asshats. And, how might we do that you ask? Well, word on the street is that Dolph and all of his little buddies all go to the same spa one Friday out of every month, because they kiss their rich parents asses to get the money to get their hair dyed, their feet rubbed, and their every need catered to. And from what I understand, that friday is this friday. I'm pretty sure now, you all can see where I am going with this, right?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Everyone nodded their heads in response to Dean's question, which made Dean glad that he was being clear. "So, here is what I propose we do. First, we replace Dolph's cute little bottle of hair dye… with a little something I like to call… ranch dressing." Dean smirked at his own clever plan, and from the looks of things, everyone else was in agreeance so far. "Step number two… is that we rig the hot tub to… not be so hot when Ziggler steps into it." Ambrose seemed to be getting a groove going with his friends, which was a good sign. "Step three could be a bit tricky however. You see, the queen of complaining, Eve, apparently takes her sweet time in the hot tub next to Ziggler's. And, while she does so, she likes to put oatmeal in her bath to clear up her skin. And, since oatmeal for baths is originally just little stones and whatnot, I was thinking we could pull a quick switch-a-roo, and have her give herself… an itching powder bath instead. However, we would have to find someone brave enough to see her… in her… so called 'glory" Dean gagged at the slight image in his brain of Eve in a hot tub.

"I'll do it. I'll give that bitch what's been coming to her, and then some." AJ took Dean up on that step in the plan.

"Perfect, fight beautiful with… whatever the hell you call Eve… is their even a word to describe her bad looks? Eh, let's not get too off topic here. Anyways, we need to think of a final part of the plan to really hit the rest of Ziggler's crew… this is the hard step to think of. Any ideas?" Ambrose asked around for ideas. As his friends clamored around a bit, pitching ideas between each other, an idea was given to Dean, from none other than the other loud mouth of the group, Phil Brooks.

"I got it. I assume that after the rest of Ziggler's ass kissing friends take note as to his and Eve's bad luck, that they'll all scurry out of their as fast as they can. So, my idea is that we have two groups of people covering the two entrances, with water guns, and we give them a little post-spa spray down."

"Brilliant, Phil! Alright guys, I think we've all got our roles now, and we only have three days to get set up for it, so everyone, get your end of the deal done! AJ and I will get our stuff done tomorrow, because we have to have a little… er… 'chat" Dean threw that last part in there at his own risk, wondering how his friends would react. Thankfully, the group didn't give Dean any feedback as to his chat with AJ, as they all dispersed to get ready for their massive revenge plan. "Well, that went a lot better than expected…."

"Dean… you wanted to talk?" AJ put her hands on the edge of the tire Dean stood on, looking up at him. Dean cautiously walked off the tired, with a less than smooth landing to his feet.

"Yeah… come on, let's walk home, it'll be more private there." Dean grabbed AJ's hand gently, and lead her back to her house. AJ couldn't help but feel her stomach turn into knots, worried by Dean's request of a talk. _What does he want to talk to me about? I hope it's nothing detrimental to our relationship. _

* * *

Dean opened the front door for AJ to waltz into her house. AJ, still rather nervous as to the upcoming talk, came into her house, and made a beeline for the couch. AJ took a seat on the couch, while she heard Dean shut the door behind him. It wouldn't be ten seconds until Dean hurried over and joined AJ on the couch. AJ swallowed a huge gulp, as she prepared herself for the worse.

"AJ, I need to ask you…. are you alright?" Dean inquired. AJ scanned her eyes around the room, shocked as to how basic of a question she was just asked.

"Yes. Why'd you ask?" AJ answered Dean's question, and fired off one of her own. Dean inhaled and took a breath to get himself ready to tell AJ what this talk was really all about.

"I just… I feel like you've been acting a bit… different as of late." Dean admitted, softly rubbing his hands up against AJ's whilst he talked. "I mean, you've been catering to my every whim whenever we've been alone together. And, I'll be honest, I don't like that… I don't want you catering to me, I want to cater to you. That's how it should be, and that's how I want it to be. So tell me… why have you been doing that?" Dean asked, looking for the honest truth. AJ knew it was time to man, or this case, woman up and face the music.

"It's… it's because… it's because I can't lose you." AJ finally said the few words that she had been scared to say. In her own mind, AJ convince herself that if she told Dean she couldn't lose him, that'd he take advantage of her, and use her for his own gain. But, that wasn't Dean's fault; AJ, like Dean, had trust issues… even towards her own boyfriend.

"AJ, you're not gonna lose me." Dean said, tears beginning to build in his eyes.

AJ, with tears in her eyes as well, spoke with a slightly cracking voice, "How do I know that? How do I know you won't just run off with another woman and leave me to dry? How do I know you won't call it quits on me one day? How do I know you aren't trying to get me in bed, and then you're gonna split?" AJ asked him. Dean's answer was instantaneous.

"Because, AJ… I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. Hell, I love you more than I love myself. And I don't say that I love you just to get you in bed and then leave you… I say it because I mean it. AJ, we're perfect for each other! I know it, Kaitlyn knows it, Seth knows it, Phil, Daniel, Kofi, John, Brie, Nikki, all of them, they know it… even Eve and Dolph know it. And that's why they're out to get us. They know they could never have such a beautiful relationship like we do. They know they could never be as perfect for each other like we are. AJ, I love you for you. You're smart, you're funny, you're geeky, you're beautiful, you're… you're goddamn perfect. You're everything any man could ever want in a girlfriend, and it hurts. It hurts me when you act like you're not good enough, because you are better than just good enough. I would never make you do something you don't wanna do, because that'd just be wrong of me. I want to just put you on the highest pedestal I can, and I just want to make you happy. You are my girlfriend, you are my AJ, and no one is ever going to ruin that. Not you, not me… I hope… and not anyone else could ever rip apart what we have. AJ, I know that I'm your first boyfriend… but I want to be your last boyfriend… because I don't ever, ever want to break up with you." Dean's emotional and moving drawl came to an end, with both freshman spilling tears.

"And I don't ever, ever want to break up with you either… and you talk about me being perfect? Baby, you're closer to perfect than I am." AJ said.

"Nah… I'm too crazy to be perfect… but, I am crazy for the most perfect woman in the world." Dean smiled and sniffled up some snot. Dean grabbed AJ and sucked her into his chest. AJ began to feel her own trust issues wash away while she held onto Dean. AJ soon fell asleep in Dean's chest after she gave herself a headache from her crying. Dean cradled AJ in his arms, and carried her up to her room. Dean got AJ situated in the bed, and kissed her on her forehead.

_She's so adorable when she's sleeping… I can't believe she's mine… She's all mine, and I'm not letting her go._


End file.
